Under Your Skin
by MystyVander
Summary: COMPLETE! SLASH, HP/DM, HG/RW. After Sirius' death, Harry pulls away from everything and everybody only able to cope on his own. As a unsuspecting friendship buds in a strange place, will love or fate win out or are they the samething? Strong Male Slash!
1. Strange Place, Familiar Face

**Under Your Skin**

**Chapter One:**

**Strange Place, Familiar Face**

**Disclaimer:** This is definitely not mine. If this WAS mine...lets just say...the sixth/seventh book would have turned out completely differently!

**A/N:** Hey there before we get rolling this is **IMPORTANT**! I am pretending HBP and DH do *not* exist because I do not like those turn of events. Therefore this starts the summer after OoTP! Yes the characters are slightly OOC but SLASH fan-fictions call for that! =) Hope you enjoy thoroughly and please review! (On a side note, each chapter will have a corresponding song at the beginning/end of it like below...samething at the end!)

**Run Run Run ****- ****The Velvet Underground**

_I sold my soul, must be saved_

_Gonna take a walk down to Union Square_

_You never know who you're gonna find there_

_You gotta run, run, run, run, run_

_Take a drag or two_

_Run, run, run, run, run_

_Gypsy Death and you_

~*~

Night. It was a beautiful summers evening, barely halfway through the month of July when Harry found himself staring out of his balcony down on the empty streets below. He had spent almost over one week there now, locked away inside of his hotel room of the small Muggle town of Chreston just over an hour from London, and it was more of a pleasant experience in comparison to the Dursley's but it was still just as lonely. How to ease that loneliness, he thought to himself, whenever he thought about Hermione or Ron's presence it made him sick to his stomach. How could he be so close to his friends now, when he knew they would just badger him about Sirius' death, something he was not ready to talk about but had long accepted ever since it happened.

So he studied. It was something he didn't remember doing much before now, but it took his mind off of all the chaos of the Wizarding world. There were still light bruises trailing his arms and one was fading on his tanned face beneath rounded glasses, there were marks of the chaos of the Muggle world.

As soon as Harry had angrily rushed out of his relative's house he found himself situated at the Leaky Cauldron for one night, but running into somebody he knew everyday was getting a bit overwhelming. So instead he had retrieved new books he thought were to be relevant for his Sixth Year courses coming up in the fall and left on the next train to anywhere, he had enough galleons turned into Muggle money to last him the rest of summer in this hotel; ordering bundles of room service, working out, reading, conversing with Hedwig, and at all costs avoiding the mail he recieved.

It was a warm night so Harry thought it best to make sure he took advantage of it, so he slipped back indoors and quickly got ready for a night out by himself. Hedwig squawked annoyingly as he rounded on the door of the room, ready to go, and he sighed heavily and stalked over towards her cage.

"Hey there, girl," he whispered and opened up the cage door, petting her gently on the white feathers, "Treats?" Harry asked quietly, amber eyes jetted over towards the now closed door of the balcony. Sighing in understanding, he allowed her to perch herself on his arm and brought her out to the balcony, "Make sure you don't get seen by anyone, I'll leave the balcony open," he spoke soothingly to her and she nibbled quickly on his tangled raven hair and flew at ease into the deep night.

Harry sauntered out of the hotel room, waved a quick hello to the sweet blond teller on his way out and then shoved his hands into his black slacks pockets and stood unmoving on the main street of Chreston. Where to go? He hadn't explored much of the town since there wasn't much to explore; a few coffee shops, clothing and book stores, a music store, a concert hall, and then the rest were parks and a few reserved ponds. How could he entertain himself nearing eight o'clock on a Saturday evening? His stomach grumbled eagerly and he grinned, walking left away from his hotel as he started towards one of the coffee shops he had taken a liking to in his few visitations.

He sat down at a table in the far corner, away from all the commotion of everybody else and waited for one of the pretty waitress' to come and take his order. Finally, a girl he had recognized several times before, walked over with a plastic smile gracing her chubby face, "What can I get for you?" she asked in a high-pitch tone.

Harry smiled sweetly back at her, "Any kind of black, strong coffee you have and a piece of that Caramel Supreme cake?" he asked and she nodded before stalking off towards the back of the cafe. There was a local band playing soft folk tunes and Harry swayed his empty head to the music, unaware of two large brown eyes resting on his face.

After recieving his order and savouring the delicate piece of fatty cake, Harry sat sipping his coffee and enjoying the presence of complete strangers who didn't associate with him. It was a feeling he had not gotten used to. Living at the Dursley's his entire life he was unallowed to socialize and stuck to doing his chores all day, living at Hogwarts he was forced to recognize how different he was from everybody else and his fame ate him away in every other Wizarding part of the world, here he was just another nameless face. It gave him peace and made him feel stable in the light of recent, harsh events. Thinking about Sirius passing was still too hard for him and this was the perfect place he had found to pass the time, allow the summer to drift away.

"Excuse me, is this seat taken?" a rough voice asked, Harry looked up at brown orbs and shook his head with a questioning glance as he was joined by a scrawny teenage boy, "Hi, I'm Jazz," he extended his pale hand and Harry accepted.

"Harry," he said simply in reply before taking another sip of his coffee, an awkward silence fell around them. Harry quickly surveyed his new acquintance; dyed red hair falling around a bony face, a few piercings jutted through his skin and his tight jeans distracted most who looked his way.

"So what brings you here alone, Harry?" Jazz asked, trying to make conversation and it was then that Harry wondered - is this how people met other people? He had met Ron and Hermione and everybody else at Hogwarts through a different series of events, but did people really just join others who looked lonely and began to talk like this?

"Er, just was bored and there's nowhere else to go in this town," he explained softly, his voice lower than usual. "What about you?"

Jazz grinned at the obvious discomfort, "I'm playing after these guys," his head tilted towards the front of the cafe at the folk band still singing out their tunes. Harry's interest was peaked at this and he smiled over at the other boy, "Do you play anything?"

Harry shook his head and chuckled under his breath, thinking about ever being given the opportunity to play instruments by Vernon Dursley was a hilarious matter indeed. "No, never really had the time to try,"

"Well, why don't you now? Don't like music?" Jazz curiously questioned, Harry smirked and shrugged in response.

"Never really had the time to listen to much of it," Harry briefly thought about Dudley's bands playing loudly from his stereo and then Ron's bands playing from the wizarding radio stations. "Never too late to start though, right?"

Jazz laughed at the response as applause erupted around them from the others in the cafe, the folk band had ended their set and it was then that Harry's acquintance stood up from his seat and began to make his way towards the front before turning swiftly on his heel and staring into Harry's green eyes with a flicker of interest. "Meet me out front afterwards? I'll be done in forty-five minutes..." Jazz trailed off, Harry felt a smirk reach the corner of his face as he nodded and watched the boy take place of the band.

Harry sat, drinking his coffee and then ordering up another one as he listened attentively to Jazz strumming softly on the guitar and singing sweetly. It was almost unbelievable, such a soft voice coming from another boy, it was all too feminine but rather enjoyable. Harry decided he liked this music, he closed his eyes and allowed his ears to listen to full extents at what was arousing his senses.

As Jazz announced his final song, Harry stood up and went to the cashier to pay his tab before leaving the cafe and sitting on the wooden bench out front under the starry night. He was joined minutes later by a flustered looking musician, his guitar slung over his back as he sat down beside Harry and pulled out cigarette's from his pocket and lit one up, taking a deep inhale. "Do you want one?" Jazz asked politely, Harry shrugged and took one. It was an experience he had never had the opportunity to have before, so why not take it all at once? He lit the cigarette and held back a deep cough as he inhaled the nicotine into his system.

"You did amazingly, I really liked it more than I thought I would...no offence!" Harry quickly added with a slight pink tinge rising up on his cheeks.

Jazz shook his head, flaming red hair falling in front of his brown eyes, "None taken," he smiled, "Glad you liked it though, that's why I play. You should really try it sometime, take a few lessons or something," he suggested.

Harry thought it over, it would really ease his boredom for the rest of summer which he would be spending alone in a hotel room. "Why not? Where do I go for them?"

"That didn't take long to convince you," Jazz grinned at his accomplishment as the two of them took long drags, "I could just give them to you if you wanted to, and I promise I'll charge a quarter of what they would normally cost," he put forward.

"That doesn't sound all that bad to me," Harry agreed.

Jazz darkly chuckled once again and then took out his cellphone from his pocket and swore under his breath. "Shit, I'm so fucking late...my girlfriend is going to murder me," he suddenly stood up and Harry automatically did the same. "Do you have a cell?" Jazz asked hurriedly, Harry shook his head slowly, "Okay...how about we meet back here Monday around six and I'll take you back to my place and we can start..." Jazz's sentence was slowly cut off at the look on Harry's astonished face, his emerald eyes turned a dull green as he looked beyond the other boy.

There he was. Satan in a Sunday hat. Platnum blonde hair fell over a delicate, pretty face that wore a pair of confused grey eyes as Draco Malfoy stood bathed in the moonlight that seemed to absorb into his flawless skin. Harry's breath was caught in his throat, at first he thought he was seeing an allusion until Draco allowed all emotion to seep from his features and replaced it with complete indifference. "Potter, and what..."

"Shut up, Malfoy, you are _not_ supposed to be here!" Harry's voice rose into the night, anger pulsated from every pore on his body as his fists clenched into tiny balls. Jazz looked momentarily perplexed before catching the time on his cellphone again.

Harry had long since dropped his half-finished cigarette and Jazz handed him his, "You look like you may need it yourself bud, I'll see you here on Monday?" he asked and only recieved a curt nod in response before he was off at a fast pace down the main street.

There was a long silence that fell around them, music could still be heard from the doors of the crowded cafe. "Potter, you are smoking now? Do you not think that will harm your perfect Golden Boy image?" Malfoy sneered but quickly his face fell as he noticed Harry was shaking, pure emotion was radiating from his body and he could sense the magical influence from the other boy.

"Sod off you noisy, prat of a Ferret!" Harry growled menacingly beneath his breath before stalking in the direction of his hotel ignoring any cries he might have heard from Malfoy. But he didn't hear any. No protests or further insults, and when he chanced a look behind him the blond was gone. Maybe it was an allusion, maybe that didn't just happen...but the anger Harry felt bottling up inside of himself told him otherwise.

Returning to his hotel room, Harry found it dark and lonely inside. Hedwig was just returning from his nightly hunt at the sametime another owl flew through the door with two letters tied to its right talon. Harry unraveled them before giving both owls some treats and sending the stranger on its way, he looked down at the letters addressed to him in his best friends handwriting and threw them on a pile of unanswered letters that he promised to deal with tomorrow...in the morning when his thoughts were clearer.

Lying down in his bed for the night he still felt angry. _Bloody Malfoy, always scoffing things up!_ He thought to himself, _Why the bloody hell can't he just sod off and stay out of my life?! I find the one place where I can be my damned self and find peace...and there is damned Malfoy! Urgh..!!_ his pure frustration followed him into his dreams as he drifted off into a restless sleep.

~*~

He woke with a pounding headache for a complete unknown reason, groaning Harry slid out of bed and into the shower without a second thought. Allowing the cold water to wash over him, he felt a hell of a lot more relaxed than when he fell asleep the night before. Questions of Malfoy's appearance were continuously baffling him, why was Malfoy running into him in the most Muggle of towns?

Pushing all thoughts of a certain Slytherin from his head, Harry concentrated solely on entertaining himself for the day. After a short workout in the small area cleared in the living area of his hotel room he ordered himself breakfast and nibbled on toast and eggs until he was interupted by an unfamiliar owl bringing him his morning post. Immediately Harry threw the Daily Prophet into another pile of newspapers, refusing to even dare look at the front cover. He knew that the world was too influenced to take any of what he read in the papers for truth anymore, but he was unknown on how to stop his subscription to the news.

After hours of the morning had drifted away, Harry decided it was best to leave answering his many letters for the evening and instead go out shopping before the stores closed up early for Sunday evening.

Waving a greeting to the teller once more, Harry found himself in the clean fresh air and sadly wanting a cigarette. Digging into his pocket and pulling out his leather wallet, he found more than enough money on hand to goto the convience store and pass for being of age and buying a packet of cigarettes and slowly popping one into his mouth and egniting it with his new lighter as well. "You are pathetic," he grumbled under his breath, thinking of how sad a sight he must be, his messy raven hair, broken glasses, blank face, whilst dragging on a cigarette - something he never thought he himself would do. _Do wizards smoke? _he questioned himself, and then shook his head and continued on his journey towards a few of the more upper scale clothing shops.

After becoming uninteresting in actually buying clothes, Harry found himself admist stacks of books in an older bookstore, glancing over the titles. He found a few about magic which intrigued him. Of course he knew this was New Age magic and was in no relation to the magic he was used to at Hogwarts, but his interest was heightened in wondering how much Muggle's could have gotten right about the craft so he ended up purchasing a few New Age novels along with other Muggle books to distract him from his usual Hogwarts studies.

Leaving the bookstore slightly more satisfied than before, Harry flipped open a book and read over the first few lines which turned out to be a warning of using spells inside the pages of the book - in made him snigger. Walking slowly along the sidewalk, he made in the direction of his hotel before he stumbled into another passerby.

"Watch where you're going, you git," came a harsh, low growl from a familiar voice. Harry's eyes widened as he stopped dead in his tracks and he turned around to see Malfoy's blond hair bobbing down the sidewalk away from him.

Harry had a split second to make a decision, and he soon found himself bounding down the street towards his classmate. "Oi, Malfoy!" the stricken stance of the other boy told of his surprise, apparantly he had not noticed whom he bumped into either as he had left the insult for a complete stranger.

"Oh, it's you," Malfoy seemed none to pleased in this meeting but he did not scamper away, "What are you doing here?" he raised a blond eyebrow suspiciously, crossing his arms across his chest in his typical stance.

Harry rolled his eyes and shrugged, "I could ask you the same damned question,"

"Hm," Malfoy scoffed between pursed lips, "I am here because I want to go clothes shopping, now why are you here?" he persisted.

"I live in the hotel around the corner," Harry blatantly answered before skimming Malfoy's figure. He had never seen the boy in Muggle clothing, but there he was, a button-down black shirt over fitted jeans, it was a strange sight indeed. "Now isn't that amusing, Draco Malfoy, the pounce of Slytherin acting as a Muggle?" Harry's voice was a mere whisper so that passerby's wouldn't be peaked.

Malfoy tensed almost immediately and he stepped further towards the shorter boy and leaned down to speak close to his ear, "Why the fuck are you here, Potter?"

"I already answered that question..." Harry pleasantly responded, feeling the other boys irritation now and his smile turned slowly into a grimace, thinking of the real reason why he was there. "...because I don't have anywhere else to go."

It was the truth and Malfoy's response was a quiet one, they stood on the street bathed in sunlight for a few moments of silence. "Me neither,". Their eyes met for a quick second of understanding and confusion all at once, grey met green and the two fluttered away.

"Coffee?" Harry offered, and found himself astounded by the mere suggestion of having an afternoon drink with Draco-bloody-Malfoy. The fact that the blond agreed and they silently started off in the direction of the nearest coffee shop was simply unfathomable. Harry began to snigger and that caused a curious look. "I'm imagining what somebody would say if they saw us walking into a coffee shop together," he explained briefly as they did indeed, walk into a coffee shop together.

Malfoy shook his head as they took their seats and waited for menus to come to them, "They would probably run screaming..."

"...or think you were trying to lure me..." Harry began, but Malfoy knew where he was going with his sentence and abruptly cut him off with a swift movement as he pulled up his left arm sleeve of his black shirt to reveal absolutely nothing. Harry looked awkwardly at Malfoy, "Sorry," he mumbled.

"If I were you, I would have thought the same," Malfoy truthfully spoke.

After ordering their small appetizer's and drinks and waited for them to come, there was such an awkward silence that it made Harry itch until it became nearly unbearable. "How long are you staying?" Harry asked finally.

"All summer,"

"Me too,"

"Why..." Malfoy began but was cut off by the waitress bringing them their orders. They began to slowly pick away at their food and take small sips of their drinks, waiting for the silence to be broken by the other.

Harry finally sighed and leaned backwards into his chair. "About last night," he started, garbbing the others attention, "I just wasn't expecting you to show up. Hell, I picked to come out to Chreston because I thought there was no possible of anybody recognizing me here," he explained the best he could of his temper...a temper he thought that would last but found it dissipitating by the minute.

"That is why I picked here too, I wanted to get away from..." Malfoy stopped speaking and returned to his food. Harry found it best not to prod, this was already a strange situation and he needn't make it worse. He was civilly eating an afternoon lunch with Draco Malfoy in a muggle town, it surely was the most absrud thing he did not think about ever happening.

Once they had finished and paid their bills and then went back outside there was a few moments of nothing, where they were at a loss for which way to turn and what all this civility really meant. "Listen Potter, I do not want any of this Hogwarts bullshit to..."

"Me neither," Harry cut him off with a sad smile and saw Malfoy nod curtly and then start off in the opposite direction of his hotel, Harry stood silently before running up to him once more and touching his shoulder gently. "I'm on the top floor so that Hedwig, my owl, can fly out with less attention...the penthouse suite of Le Chateau, I'm usually there...if you want to, I dunno, discuss something maybe...that, erm...Muggles maybe can't?" Harry was suggesting that it was alright for Malfoy to visit him whenever he pleased, it was surely an awkward situation for him to deal with.

Malfoy laughed at the nervousness of Harry before placing his cool mask back on. "Maybe I will see you around then," and with that they had turned their backs on each other and walked in opposite directions.

It was well passed dinner once Harry had completed the task of reading all of his many letters from his close friends. They revolved around the events of the Ministry of Magic that June and he passed them off. Ron and Hermione were terribly worried about his state and with each letter it progressed since he had not yet replied, they were also curious if his letters were being kept from him again or if he was unable to recieve or send any because of the Dursley's. Hermione had made her way over to The Burrow sometime earlier that week and so Harry found it best to just reply to the two of them in one swift letter.

_Dear Ron and Hermione, _

_Thank you very much for your concern and all, you know it means a lot to me. You know I care about you guys and love you both, you're my best friends...it's just that right now I need to be alone. I'm safe and happy where I am at the moment but I won't be responding much to your letters just because I need sometime to think things over this summer, a lot has happened lately and its best for me to be on my own right now. Please send my regards to your family Ron for sending me their sorries and everything, and if you could pass it along to the Order that I'm perfectly healthy and in a safe place. If any big apperances are made by Voldemort, could you let me know? If there is anything terribly important and accurate, just send it my way and I might not reply but it will be helpful...I'm avoiding the Daily Prophet for obvious reasons. You guys mean a lot to me, thanks so much for everything I just need to be alone right now and need to think about what I need to do next. _

_I appreciate it,_

_Harry Potter. _

Harry sighed, looking down at his scratchy writing before sending Hedwig away with his letter. It was short but summarized all that his friends needed to know. He felt momentarily bad for leaving them hanging like this and knowing that he was most likely going to continue doing it for the rest of summer, it was just the fact that he wanted to keep himself sane for as long as possible.

He fell to sleep that night with confused thoughts of his day, the unexpected and oddly stagnant and levelled meeting with Malfoy was throwing him off. Thoughts of Voldemort, Sirius and the Prophecy crept into the back of his head and he threw them back down into his subconsciousness. _One thing...one __**day**__ at a time _Harry told himself before falling asleep.

~*~

_Beardless Harry, what a waste_

_Couldn't even get a small-town taste_

_Rode the trolleys down to forty-seven_

_figured he was good to get himself to heaven_

_'Cause he had to run, run, run_

_Take a drag or two_

_Gypsy Death and you_

_Tell you watcha do_

**A/N:** Hope you enjoyed, please review!


	2. Contemplations

**Chapter Two:**

**Contemplations**

**A/N:** Hey there, please review if you feel up to it (and if you like it), for it would be highly appreciated! There are a few more breaks in this chapter than I usually like to use, sorry!

**Air Traffic** - **Fractured Life**

_You enter your room it's a lonely world laid out on the floor_

_And you're rolling away through fractured life deep into the walls_

_Cos if it can't work out what's right and fair it's time to escape_

_And on the oher side there's an endless light to brighten the way_

_Take my breathe and my whole life too, please don't let me down_

_Just to come undone if that were..just to lose what we found_

~*~

_Did that just really happen? _Draco asked himself, falling down in a heap onto his couch in his own small hotel room. He had not done anything as extravagant as Harry and found the best hotel and bought out the penthouse for the entire summer, instead he found himself something homier - something completely different from what he was used to. He had to get away from all that mannerism he was used to at his Manor, his Father's Manor.

It had been a couple of days since Draco was disowned for blatantly refusing the Dark Mark in front of his entire family and even some of the Dark Lord's largest followers; Wormtail, Severus Snape, Lucius, Narcissa, and his close friends Goyle, Crabbe, Zabini and Parkinson. But there was no way any of them could force him to do something as stupid as actually go along with the Dark Lord's plans, even Draco was smart enough to see that the Light was gaining perspective, allegiance and strength. He wasn't ready, however, to sign himself up under the Golden Boy's comman and fight everybody he used to call his own...he didn't want to be a part of this war whatsoever.

With all of these thoughts in his head, he felt a sense of remorse wash over him. Potter, he had no choice over being in the war or not. He _was_ the war. Draco shook his head and sighed, turning over and looking at the strange box in which he had soon found out was called a television. He didn't much like the idea of the television or any of the nonesense he had seen it play for him, it was such a ridiculous Muggle invention that he found himself amused by it. _Is this how Potter grew up...watching this thing? _he asked himself, and then a disgusted expression fell across his pointed features "Why the fuck do you care? You do not," he firmly stated before going back into his neutral state, watching the T.V screen apprehensively.

It wasn't so bad. He got to shop whenever he wanted to, which was his favourite activity, he could eat whenever and wherever, he had total freedom now without the down trodden look of his Father, Mother and other superiors. He was truly free, and he couldn't wait until he was of age that year and all legal bindings to his parents would be broken. It didn't really matter, it's not like his family was looking or concerned about his well being - why would they care when it came to such a disgrace as their son? His Father most likely recieved severe punishment from the Dark Lord for not having a child to give to him as a new follower, and the Dark Lord needed to recruit as many as he possibly could before Hogwarts, Durmstrang, and Beauxbatons were back in classes that Fall. Good riddance, in Draco's opinion, the more pain his Father felt the better.

Being so detatched from the Wizardry world was not as bad as he originally thought it to be, especially with the mere thought that there was somebody else remotely like him in the vacinity even if it was blasted Potter, The Boy Who Lived. He was glad he had lived, or else the entire wizardry world would be under the control of a raving lunatic.

Satisfied that he wasn't going completely bonkers, conversingy civilly with the late enemy, Draco thought about how perfectly angry his parents would be now if they knew who he had spent the afternoon with. Still, it was too strange for him to accept. They had spent five years learning to hate each other and get on the others nerves, learning the others weaknesses. Draco hated Potter and Potter hated Draco, it was meant to be like that...Slytherin vs. Gryffindor forever.

But then why did he feel utterly ridiculous when he thought about it? "Because it is so childish, there are better things than schoolyard rivalries and you know it," he admitted to himself aloud and began to contemplate Potter in a new light. "He is not all that bad other than the fact that he is a half-blood Gryffindor," Draco sighed realizing those were his Father's hatred's showing forth in them so he pushed that argument away, "He is not completely hopeless when it comes to wit, he is in the same position you are...bloody hell Draco, since when did you care so much? Once again, you do not," tired of arguing with himself he clambered on into bed, shutting off the television and closing his eyes, hoping for sleep to come easily.

~*~

Days had passed by where Draco did nothing but shop, eat, study, and contemplate whether or not he should turn up at Potter's hotel. He was invited and there was nothing wrong with him growing up and forgetting the past, was there? It was still too awkward. The fact that he thought about it nearly every minute of the day was getting him to feel oddly pathetic. Since when did he think about Potter so much? Well, he always did. Draco came into a realization that ever since he had met that green-eyed boy in Madame Malkin's Robes for All Occasions, he had thought about him in one way or another. "Damn that Potter, I could give a rats arse about him," Draco swore to himself and begun to occupy his mind with studies.

Days turned into more days and suddenly it was the last day of July and the weather was unfathomably sticky, humid, and hot. Draco was tired of spending all of his time alone and felt as if he were about to go completely bonkers locked up in his homey hotel room.

As he put on the nicest Muggle clothing he had just recently bought at one of the local stores and freshened himself up, he made his way out of the building before briefly stopping at the front desk to ask of the date. The 31st. "Potter's birthday," he mumbled under his breath. He remembered last year working for Umbridge, his assignment had constantly been to find out more about Harry Potter and report back to her. That's when he figured out when his birthday was, the fact that he remembered it off by heart was what surprised him. It didn't matter. Harry Potter became of age today, Draco wondered if he would even be at his hotel room early that evening.

Despite his nature and thoughts, he started out towards main street and began to window shop. He could not show up empty handed, his dignity would have been shot. The mere fact that he was out shopping for a birthday gift was what left him dumbstruck but at the time, it really didn't matter. He was somewhat satisfied with their silent alliance and continued on, trying to figure out what it was Harry Potter might find useful.

After quite a few hours and many frustrations, Draco finally smirked widely at his two purchases and oriented himself within the downtown core of Chreston. "Potter's hotel...that way?" he spoke under his breath in confusion, hoping to Merlin he was walking the right way and wasn't going to end up getting himself lost.

Finally, there he was on the front steps of Le Chateau and he had never felt more ridiculous in his life. He was dressed up in black slacks and a tight polo t-shirt, his hair combed perfectly and it accented his feminine features. There he was, Draco Malfoy, dressed up with birthday presents for The Golden Boy at his hotel in a Muggle town? It hit him. Hard.

The front desk teller looked at him oddly and raised her eyebrows, slowly she made her way over towards him and asked him what he was looking for. He stood stalk still until his grey eyes noticed a new presence in the hotel foyer, Potter stood with that Jazz boy and it looked as thoguh his jaw hit the floor. Draco felt unease pulsate itself through his veins and he left at a run, bolting down the main streets of town without another question until he was back in the security of his own hotel room and couldn't breathe properly. Sweat beaded down his head and seeped through his shirt, he didn't mind and blasted he didn't care. He had just made a fool of himself in front of Harry Potter, but hopefully it had gone unnoticed. How could it have gone unnoticed?

"You would have made yourself look even more foolish if you had walked up and handed him damned birthday presents, what were you bloody thinking?" Draco decided that maybe it was best he stuck to his original plan at the beginning of the summer and used his carefree days to study and think of things to himself. Yes, that was definitely a better plan that actually befriended the one person you were taught to loathe.

~*~

After Draco and Harry had spent their strange afternoon together, Harry found himself contemplating his civility towards his once rival enemy nearly everyday. Guitar lessons started with Jazz every couple of days in his hotel room or at the others apartment, it was a fun way to pass the time and Harry did decide that he really was taking a liking to playing. Once his new acquintance, teacher and friend had gotten the jist that it was his birthday, he promised him a fun night on the town with a few of his own friends.

It was the morning of the 31st when Harry began to feel completely uncomfortable, the thought of running around town with complete strangers only to celebrate his birthday was something slightly unbecoming to him just because he wasn't used to it. Was this what normal birthdays were supposed to be like? Ron, Hermione, Mrs Weasley, Hagrid, and Remus Lupin had sent Harry small gifts - mostly treats and a few Wizardry books in the subject of Defence Against the Dark Arts, still his favourite to this date.

As he stood in front of his bathroom mirror, testily trying to get his uneven hair to stay put, there was a soft knock on the door. Harry sighed heavily and then put on a bright smile before answering it to Jazz's grinning face, he nodded a curt hello before the two sat down in the living room.

"So, birthday boy, ready to go?" Jazz asked cheekily.

"Er, just let me change quickly..." Harry then slipped into his bedroom and took off his comfortable clothes and threw on a tight pair of dark blue jeans with rips in the upper thighs, and a tight black t-shirt that clung to his toned body at every aspect.

The reaction to Harry's change of clothes was obvious, as his friend raised an eyebrow that absently reminded him of a certain school mate. "Wow, you can clean up pretty good if you try, Harry," he commented as the dark-haired boy blushed in response. "Ready to go?"

"As ready as I'll ever be..." Harry murmured and the two started off towards the elevators of the hotel. Once down in the main floor, he quickly noticed a blond figure standing in the doorway and his mouth fell open. _Is that Malfoy? Is he carrying...presents...for me?_ Harry spluttered to himself and before he got a chance to think any further, Malfoy had disappeared. Jazz looked all too confused at the interaction as well, recalling the stranger from the earlier occurance a few weeks ago.

Harry excused himself before bounding towards the exit of the hotel and looking to the right and left to see if there was any trail of Malfoy. There wasn't, he had disappeared into the early night as quick as he had come. Jazz showed up beside him, smiling wearily, "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, fine," Harry nodded slowly, taking a deep inhale of breath, "Sorry, thought I...er...ready to go?" he lost his thoughts and asked desperately, almost. Jazz nodded and began to lead him towards the west end of town, "So, where exactly are we going?"

~*~

It was colder than usual that night, Draco went out wearring a thin jacket overtop of himself to keep the chills away. His mood had turned neutral after his interaction with Potter, pleased with the thought of completely avoiding him for the rest of summer. What was he thinking, getting involved in a friendship with Potter? Even if he wasn't on the Dark Side, Potter was still the enemy. The rival Seeker, the opposite house, ever since First Year .. Draco repeated this to himself all through his lonely dinner and afterwards as he silently roamed the streets, trying hard to appreciate the starry sky but being too distracted by his own thoughts.

He thought mostly of his Father when it wasn't of Potter, thinking about that and the other Slytherin's disapproval of his anti-Death Eater qualities. Draco was bred to be he Slytherin Prince and the Dark Lord's right-hand-man, second generation, taking after Lucius. Now here he was, living in Creshton away from all magical peoples buying birthday presents for Harry Potter? It was absurd and irrational, there were only so many realities Draco was willing to accept.

Rounding the corner back onto main street he was given an abrupt startle when he caught vision of a small group of teenagers, 4 boys and 2 girls, stumbling along. Jazz was holding onto Harry tightly, trying to keep him walking in a straight line as they bustled done the street talking loudly amongst themselves. Draco stood in awe, how was it he always seemed to be running into Potter was beyond him. He turned and began to take his leave in the opposite direction but it was already too late.

"Oi, Malfoy!" Harry grumbled loudly, his voice seemed to be muffled with intoxication. Draco sighed and waited for the brunette to rush up as fast he could to his side, roughly grabbing his shoulder and making him face him. "Ws that you toda'?" Potter slurred heavily, Jazz was giggling slightly at his friends drunkeness as the other four strangers, Jazz's friends, stood off in the distance waiting for them to finish.

Draco eyed Jazz questioningly and then turned to confront hazy green eyes, looking firmly down at Potter, "Had a little too much to drink?" Draco raised his eyebrow and began to smirk, but the corners of his mouth twitched unvoluntarily as he caught glimpse of the cigarette burning in Potter's hand.

"You, listen 'ere Malfo...Malfoy.." Harry turned a sudden shade of green and rushed himself over to the nearest garbage can and threw up his earlier appetizer. Jazz was immediately at his side, and reluctantly so was Draco as the raven-haired boy stumbled onto the ground.

It was then that Jazz saw his friends off and him and Draco dragged a loud, drunk Harry back to his hotel room. "We took him out for dinner and drinks for his birthday today, didn't know he had never drank before..." Jazz explained the best he could as they settled Potter down on his bed, he undid his shoes and tossed them onto the ground.

Draco shrugged absently, taking a quick glance at Potter's dreary face which began to fall into a drunken sleep. "How do you know him?" Jazz asked under a whisper, as if it would have stirred Harry.

"We goto the same boarding school," Draco simply replied and then he took one more scoffing look at Potter before going into the living room and staring towards the slightly propped open balcony door.

"I'm going to get his present from my place, where we were originally headed, drop it off here and then head on it. Think he'll be ok?" Jazz asked quickly and only got a nod in response before he was gone.

Once Jazz had dropped off the present, that being a large rectangular box Draco had never seen before, and then saying his goodbye's once more doing a quick check on Potter who was still asleep in the same position they had dropped him in the bed.

Now here Draco was, alone in the hotel room that wasn't his. He quickly decided to not think too hard about it and allowed his tiredness take over as he got comfortable on the couch, drifting away into an uneasy sleep.

The next morning it was raining and Draco woke up with a kink in his back from awkwardly sleeping on the hotel couch. There was a cold breeze drifting in from the balcony door and he noted that Hedwig, Potter's owl, was sleeping idly inside of her cage so he quickly went to now shut and lock the door. Looking into the bedroom there was still a mass of raven hair resting on the pillows, his mouth was dropped open dryly and his face scrunched up as if he were dreaming. Sighing, Draco thought it best to wait around for Potter to wake up so that he made sure he was alright after all those drinks. So to waste the time he hopped into the hotel shower and cleaned himself, even though he would have to put dirty clothes back on again.

After getting ready for the day Draco felt that a strong cup of black tea and a bagel was necessary so he quickly left the hotel as quietly as possible and made his way towards the coffee shop across the street. "A Breakfast Blend large tea, one milk two sugars. How about a cinnamen raisen bagel with butter as well? Thanks," Draco ordered and then thought about getting Potter something as well for when he woke up but then shook his head slightly, what a stupid idea. Imagine Draco Malfoy, buying breakfast for Potter? This was already absurd as it was.

Once Draco had eaten the bagel at the shop he took his tea to go and sauntered back over to the hotel only to stop and shortly greet the teller on his way back up to the penthouse. Taking a quick sip of tea before opening the door, he almost choked on the liqiud as he caught sight of what was happening inside.

There Potter was sitting on the couch holding a letter tight to his chest, tears glimmered down his cheeks silently and he quickly pushed them away as he heard the other enter, clearing his throat as well. "Mal-Malfoy, hey," he stammered unsurely, "Er, I thought you were gone..." Potter slowly began.

"Went for breakfast," Draco responded shortly, feeling more than awkward of this situation and completely at a loss for what to do next. Offer him breakfast? Ask him what was wrong? Leave? "Listen, now that you're up and well..."

"Thanks a lot for last night," Potter caught him off absently, "Can you just stay a little while longer, I'm going to order room service and I've always hated eating alone," his cheeks seemed to be more flushed than when Draco originally entered the room.

Without answering the blond found himself sitting across from the couch in a chair, watching Potter out of the corner of his eye calling up room service and ordering himself breakfast. He offered Draco something to eat as well, he just shook his head in response. Silence enveloped them as they waited for room service and once it came, Harry delved himself deep into the breakfast. "Hungry?" Draco observed oddly.

"Hungover?" Potter offered before taking a gulp of his orange juice and conitinuing his meal.

"Aren't you of age now? Do a quick hangover spell..it is pronounced _Materia rectus_," Draco explained as he sat straight in his chair, still observing his school mate.

Potter awkwardly stood up and went into his bedroom and emerged from it with his wand, sat back down again and repeated the words, "_Materia rectus_". A red glow eminated from Potter's wand and washed over himself and his face instantly began to soften as the glow disappeared softly.

They once again were set in silence, a question kept erking in the back of Draco's head so he finally asked. "Were you crying when I first came in?" Immediately, Potter stopped eating for a moment only to resume once more, a look of resignation coming over his hard features.

"Yes," he was short with a flare of cold lapping his voice.

"Why?" Draco automatically asked, he wanted to know what was wrong with him. What could have possibly changed so much in the time of him leaving and coming back. "Is it that letter?" he proded, nodding towards the opened envelope with parchment inside on the table top.

"Yes, now drop it Malfoy," Potter snarled and began to smack his fork and knife into the plate loudly now as he ate still.

Draco hummed curiously and felt his Slytherin tendencies prickle as he leaned forward to pick up the letter, Potter had his wand on him in a second with a threatning glance. "You would not do anything, Potter," Draco icly warned as he flipped over the envelope to see his Headmaster's usual scrawling on it addressed to Harry. "Dumbledore, what has Dumbledore gone to do and upset you?"

"Back **off**, you prat!" Potter's voice raised now and all of a sudden there was that angry air about him, the room seemed to drop in temperature a noticable amount as the look in those green orbs hardened.

"You owe it to me, I slept on this damned incomfortable couch last night because of you!" Draco snapped back, crossing his arms unwilling to budge, his curiousity had been reached too much.

Potter slowly lowered his glance and then his wand, placing it on the corner of the table as he leaned forward on his elbows, the room returning to normal as he sighed heavily. "He was just wishing me happy birthday and telling me that since I'm now of age I can have the effects within my Godfather's and my parents wills. I have to goto the Ministry early next week, and that's just not something I particularly want to be doing, ok?" Potter no longer seemed angry but his voice was closed from emotion and his face was as readable as a brick.

"Oh," Draco bit his lowerlip and let his arms drop from their tightly crossed position. "Well, sorry," he muttered and Potter shrugged. "Are you going to open your present that Jazz left at least?" he changed the subject, looking over at the large rectangular box.

Potter lit up and forgot about finishing his breakfast, apparantly he had not yet noticed the box sitting in the corner of the room. "Wow, he didn't have to..." he trailed off and took from the box the short card on top and read it aloud, "_'To Harry, you're going to need one to practice when I'm not around!_'" Potter's smile grew largely as he now knowingly opened the box.

"What is it?" Draco asked suddenly, wanting eagerly to know what the box held. Potter, still gleaming, lifted a shining polished guitar with few scratches upon its face, it was a Borges acoustic guitar with a black leather strap attached to it.

"It's Jazz's old acoustic guitar, he must have gotten a new one, he still shouldn't have!" Potter smirked as he threw the strap on and then looked awkwardly over at Draco and bit his lip. "Er, you don't mind if I give it a test run, do you? I'm not that great, Jazz has been teaching me a few times every week...I just know some chords..." he began to ramble off when he was interrupted by the blonde's stare.

Standing up and making his way towards the door, Draco put his hand on the knob and leaned casually against it. "I will not intrude any further on you, I just came back to make sure you made it out of bed and did not pass out too hard in your sleep," he explained and started to leave but was stopped by an odd squeak.

"No don't," Potter looked embarassed to be asking Draco to stay longer. "Listen, I know you were in the foyer last night and I don't know what happened or what went wrong, but I do know this; We aren't children anymore and this stupid thing between us is, well, stupid. What happened in the past happened in the past, we both did some fucking aweful things to each other but it really shouldn't matter anymore. I'm not asking for your hand in friendship Malfoy, but all I'm saying is - is it really that bad to be nice to one another? We're the only two alike here in this place right now whether or not we want to accept it," Potter took a deep breath as red rose from the base of his neck up his face, Draco couldn't decide if it was annoying, childish, insufferable, or cute.

Shaking his head he sat down on the couch, leaning into its cushions. "A compromise it is then," he agreed with the slight tilt of his head. It was an odd situation, one that he would seriously have to stop questioning.

"So, er," Potter went back to his earlier nervous attitude which caused annoyance to spread in the blond once agian, "What happened last night?"

"Well you got totally shitfaced with your friends for your birthday and I, being so immensely kind to those beneath me, decided to..."

Potter scowled, "Not that, Malfoy, in the foyer," he firmly stated now, irritation building inside of him as well now.

"Oh," Draco felt taken aback but then decided not to be afraid of what he had been doing. If Potter was being this open, this accepting towards the situation, why couldn't he be as mature? "I did not want to interrupt your night as it is not my place with your Muggle friends,"

"Did you have presents for me?" Potter asked, once again unsure of himself.

"Perhaps, why - greedy, Pothead?" Draco smirked, raising his eyebrow as he used to do.

Potter shrugged again and went to running chords up and down the guitar, pausing only once and a while due to a mistake. "No, I just wanted to say that if you did I didn't want them because that'd be too nice a thing for a Malfoy to do for me than I could've handled," he chuckled at the replying snarling face, Draco looked slightly upset. "Grow up, you tosser," Potter chortled even further as he continued to practice his chords. _The wasn't such a bad birthday afterall..._he said to himself, pushing thoughts of his Godfather and parents from his mind and feeling the vibrations of the guitar through him as him and Draco began to talk mindlessly.

~*~

_You've got the strength within and don't give up_

_there's so much more to see_

_So many things beyond your wildest dreams_

_They'll never stop you if you just believe_

_The world is at your feet_

_This beach is wide and clean_

_They'll teach us wild and pride_

_Just got to be out loud_

_Just want to be alive. _

**A/N:** Please review! I understand the lyrics may seem unrelated to this chapter but look deeper and you will find their meanings! =) A new chapter should be up by tomorrow (Sunday) evening, hopefully!

**Latin Translations:** _Materia_ - Substance, _Rectus_ - Plain. "Plain Substance", a hangover spell to clear the body of its foreign harmful substances.


	3. Please, Don't Make Me Do This Alone

**Chapter Three:**

**Please, Don't Make Me Do This Alone**

**Disclaimer:** Just a friendly reminder - Not Mine!

**A/N:** Please read and review, and of course enjoy! The chapter title refers to Harry's continuous mood of not wanting to be alone through-out the chapter which involves a trip to the Ministry and emotions to be surfaced.

**View From Heaven** - **Yellowcard**

_I'm just so tired_

_Won't you sing me to sleep_

_and fly through my dreams_

_So I can hitch a ride with you tonight_

_And get away from this place_

_Have a new name and face_

_I just ain't the same without you in my life._

_And I'm sure the view from heaven_

_Beats the hell out of mine here_

_and if we all believe in heaven,_

_Maybe we'll make it through one more year_

_Down here. _

~*~

A few days had passed where Draco and Harry saw each other regularly between their own personal activities which were; practicing guitar, working out, hanging out with Jazz and his friends and for Draco who just liked to shop and walk around the town's multiple parks and study. It was on this particular day, August 4th, that when Draco came to Harry's hotel he found him restlessly flicking through pages in one of the Defense books he had gotten from Professor Lupin from his birthday.

"What is with you, oh Golden Boy?" Draco asked, taking the chance to annoy him further but only recieved a scowl. "Harry?" the blonde questioned once more, concern laced in his voice.

The calling of his name caught his attention as he turned to face the Slytherin, smiling weakly. "I have to goto the Ministry this afternoon, the train leaves in half an hour...for the wills..." he briefly explained and Draco nodded in a knowing sense.

"Do you not want to go?" he asked, trying his best to be understanding towards his strange new civil friendship.

"Definitely not," Potter paused for a moment before shrugging, "Going to sit around and collect things from my dead family? Yeah, definitely not," his voice was flat and Draco suddenly did not enjoy the sound of it, or the radiation of emotions coming from the other boy.

Draco thought briefly before sitting down beside him on the couch, resting a hand unsurely on his shoulder. "Want me to come with you?" he offered and Potter suddenly jumped as if he had just been burned, the look in his eyes was so obviously confusion.

"Malfoy, why?"

Shrugging, Draco backed away from the touch he had originally gave in order to confine the brunette. "You do not look all that stable to go by yourself, will Dumbledore be there? McGonagall?"

Harry shook his head slowly, "No, it's going to be just me. I know my way around the Ministry enough now and I asked Dumbledore to make sure it was just me, I don't want to make a blubbering fool of myself in front of people I know. And," he added softly, "I still don't want to see anybody,".

Draco nodded in understanding, "So do you want me to come with you?"

"Do you know how utterly ridiculous that would be, Malfoy? Nobody knows that we're...acquinted like this now, there'd be too many questions I wouldn't want to answer," Harry did seem grateful and awkward for the suggestion and Draco grinned over at him, understanding even further how stupid his suggestion really was. "Well, if you really wanted to..." he trailed off and shook his head, "No, I'll be ok anyway,"

Draco was in silent thought before he grinned wider, "No, Potter, you will not be okay. I am coming with you, I will disillusion myself," he said with a firm voice.

"They have spells to repel that sort of thing in the Ministry, Malfoy," Harry explained but then seemed to go off into his own thoughts before he himself grinned, "If you insist, you could wear my invisibility cloak..." he trailed off again, Draco realized he had been doing that a lot lately.

"Sounds perfect, we should best be getting ready then, should be not?" Draco stood up, wanting to fix Harry's appearance before he went to the Ministry of Magic looking like he did - a complete mess, as usual.

"Er, should we?" Harry seemed to have regained his nervous self.

"You cannot seriously think that I would let you goto the Ministry looking like this? C'mon Potter, let me see your wardrobe and I will figure _something_ reasonable out for you!" Draco, too excited now to be able to have Harry act as his fashion doll, rushed him into the bedroom to get ready.

~*~

Eyes followed them everywhere. On the train ride to downtown London, which was only an hour and a half long, almost every girl seemed to be intoxicated by the two of them. Draco, a natural beauty was wearing his usual upscale designer Muggle clothing, the invisibility cloak shrunk and ready inside of his pocket. Harry looked a lot more fancier than usual, his hair was charmed to stay in its place as glasses were removed since he did a quick spell on his eyes as well. He wore a loose, long-sleeved white button shirt with the first three buttons not done up, a toned chest was slightly viewable through it, and he had on fitted black slacks as well as a black fidora with a white rim to match his outfit. He thought he looked ridiculously, but Draco and the eyes of wandering females insisted otherwise.

"Ok," Harry pulled Draco aside in the crowded Kings Cross train station in downtown London, they were in a semi-private corner near the concessions selling newspapers and cigarettes. "I'll charm the cloak back to its original size now and you can put it on, it's too risky to wait all the way until the Ministry - we might see somebody we know before then," Harry explained and Draco nodded curtly, still feeling ridiculous for coming at all but knowing it would be best for Harry.

Once beneath the security of the undetectable invisibility cloak, Draco followed Harry as he weaved in and out of the business crowd in the afternoon. They went out onto the streets and walked silently in tow towards the entrance of the Ministry, that same old telephone booth. Once inside and after Harry had called and he was granted entrance, Draco leaned close to him and whispered, "Do not worry, it will be fine,". Harry was tense, even with the stability of a somewhat friend at his side, he was still very, very tense.

It seemed to be pretty busy at the Ministry, considering it was a usual work day made sense for all of the commotion. Harry recieved his visitor's badge at the front desk and his directions to where he needed to be. He clambered inside of the elevator and was greeted by a few strangers, introducing themselves to the infamous Harry James Potter with slight hesitation. Ever since the tabloids started on what had happened that night at the Ministry of Magic, apparantly the Wizarding World at been in hiatus and were constantly questioning Harry, Dumbledore and many others within the Order of the Pheonix, still a secretive group at this point in view of the public eye.

They made their way to the second floor, The Department of Magical Law Enforcement and towards the Patrol Squad, the people whom enforced the general laws of the Magical community. Harry knocked on Mr Dale Ogden's office, he whom was the Assistant of the Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement Patrol Squad. Dale let Harry inside upon seeing his visitor's badge and gestured towards the seat on one side of his desk, messy with papers, as he sat on the other.

Harry awkwardly sat down and swallowed heavily, his eyes sweeping over the short, stubby man before him as he felt Draco's invisible presence behind him, assuring him slightly. "State your purpose and your name," Mr Ogden shortly said, paying full attention at the papers he skidded about on his desk.

"Er, I'm here for the readings of my parents and Godfather's will, I'm Harry James Potter," Harry's voice was small as Mr Ogden's eyes snapped up and immediately fell on his lightning bolt scar beneath his brunette fringe, Harry shifted in his seat with noticable uncomfortability.

"Of course, Mr Potter, we are going to have to go into the conference room down the hall for there to be room for two witness' other than the proctor, myself," Ogden explained quickly and flicked his wand which triggered a filing cabinet to open the top drawrer and search through its papers before a folder came from it, floating over towards him as he snatched it from the air. "Right this way," he slid out the door and Harry stood up and followed the man, once again feeling Draco move swiftly behind him.

The conference room was small with one wooden table and a couple of chairs around it, Harry sat down across from Mr Ogden and two other individuals, who looked like just any other Ministry personnel, Draco stood in the corner of the room still undetected and surveyed the scene before him. He could almost feel Harry's raw nervous emotions radiating from him.

Mr Ogden read over the necessary laws and guidelines and then asked Harry which will he would prefer to start with, automatically he said Sirius'. "In the event of Sirius Black the Third's death, all of his worldly possessions including Number 12 Grimmauld Place, Kreacher the House Elf, and the Black family fortune will be left to his Godson, one Harry James Potter," Ogden set aside one piece of paper and took out an envelope, passing it over to a shocked, paled Harry as he opened it up, two keys were inside. "Keys to Number 12 Grimmauld Place and the Gringott's Vault Number 374, the Black Vault," he explained and Harry nodded numbly, putting the keys back in the envelope and placing it in front of him.

"That's it?" Harry choked out, a sudden feeling of emotions rushing up from him. _Breathe. Just breathe, you're doing just fine. It's okay, this had to happen eventually, just breathe and you'll be out of here soon...oh, God I need fresh air.._ Harry inwardly groaned and felt as if he were going to be sick until he felt a sudden feeilng skim his left shoulder, Draco's presence was suddenly noticable really close behind him, offering him assurance. Harry calmed slightly and looked at the blank faces of the two wizards and one witch before him.

"You must read the first line on this piece of paper and then we three shall read the next," Ogden explained, handing the paper over towards a trembling Harry.

"I, Harry James Potter, agree to accept the contents within this magically binding will of Sirius Black III," Harry's voice was small and weak, bearly audible, but a sparkle of magic filmed itself over the piece of paper before he handed it over to Ogden once more.

"We consumate the validity of the magically binding will of Sirius Black III," the three spoke in unison and another sparkle formed on the paper before folding itself up, Ogden put it inside of an envelope and sealed it before reaching for the other papers that were apart of Harry's file.

Harry gulped visibly, but Draco's now tight grip on his shoulder kept him slightly stable. "In the event of James T. Potter and Lily S. Potter-Evans, Number 14 Downey Avenue in Godric's Hollow along with their extended combine fortunes, Vault Number 688 in Gringotts Wizarding Bank, the contents in the Potter Security Vault located inside the Department of Mystery in the Ministry of Magic, and this letter will be left to their first born and only son, Harry James Potter," Ogden passed an envelope containing two keys and one piece of parchment and then the piece of paper that needed to be magically binded like the one for Sirius' will.

"I, Harry James Potter, agree to accept the contents..." Harry choked on his words and forgot how to speak, he was looking down at the combined names of his parents and felt it to be too overwhelming, the three strangers waited patiently for him to find himself. Draco leaned forward and whispered into the brunette's ears at a nearly inaudible level.

"I am here, Potter, you can do this," he whispered harshly, ".,".

Draco's firm voice made Harry visibly nod and gained him slight confidence in himself, "I, Harry James Potter, agree to accept the contents within this magically binding will of James T. Potter and Lily S. Potter-Evans,".

"We consumate the validity of the magically binding will of James T. Potter and Lily S. Potter-Evans," the three spoke in unison once more and then two of them left the room silently with no more than a mere glance at Harry.

Ogden provided a small smile for Harry, "You did good. Arthur Weasley in the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts Department after this meeting, his request. Do you need time alone in here to read the letter?" he offered, sincerly.

"No, thank you," Harry mumbled, standing up slowly from his seat and taking out his wand from his pocket and quickly muttering a charm to shrink the envelopes and put them inside of his pocket once more with his wand. "I'll save it for later," he explained and said his goodbye to Mr Ogden before leaving the conference room, his entire body trembling as he tried to push all emotions and thoughts to the very back of his head.

Deciding to take a moment to himself, Harry decided to avoid the elevator and walked into the empty, cut-off stairwell and stopped, leaning against the cold concrete. Draco popped his head out of the invisibility cloak and raised his eyebrows curiously, there was no emotion to be read on his face. "You alright, Potter?"

Harry swallowed hard and nodded. "Well hurry up so I can get this damned cloak off, it is bloody hot under here!" Draco complained, making a smug smirk appear on the brunette's face, he felt satisfied knowing he could calm his school mate.

"Stop complaining you dounce," Harry sniggered and began to walk up a few flights of stairs. He greeted the ever-so-happy-to-see-Harry-Potter Arthur Weasley at his desk within the department. "Hey, Mr Weasley,"

"Arthur, Harry, it's _Arthur_," the chubby red-haired man insisted as he had so many times before and extended his hand to Harry with a bright smile on his face. Everybody in the office seemed slightly interested by the interaction. "How are you doing? Ron and Hermione have been right worried about you as the rest of us, are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," Harry responded truthfully and gave him a reassuring simle, trying to act as fine as possible at that moment. The fact that he had a letter written in the hands of his parents directed towards him in the pocket of his pants was slightly unnerving, he wanted to get out of the Ministry so he could read it. "How are you doing? How's Molly, Ron, Ginny, everybody?" he grinned.

Mr Weasley smiled, "Everybody is fine, just worried about you," he said again. They talked quickly about what had happened that summer, Harry kept up the facade that he was still at the Dursley's and everything was going okay, Mr Weasley was weary of that.

"Dumbledore wanted me to ask you if it was acceptable for the use of Grimmauld Place to be continued and for everything to remain the same," Arthur spoke in a slight hush, Draco found this rather curious indeed. What was Grimmauld Place being used for exactly, he would have to inquire about later.

"Of course, keep using it," Harry quickly responded and then looked at his watch noticably, "I've ought to go catch my train now Mr Weas...Arthur," he grinned as happily as one could at that moment. "Tell everybody I say hi," he shook his hand once again.

"Harry, you are more than welcome to come to the Burrow at any time," Arthur offered, holding onto his hand for a moment longer.

"Thank you, it means a lot to me, sir," Harry admitted and then he turned to make his leave. Once again Harry was inside of the elevator but this time it was empty, Draco popped his head back into visibility once more.

"That was nearly insufferable, I honestly do not understand why you cohort with such lowly wizards, Potter," Draco drawled, recieving a cold look in return. "Are you going to the Department of Mysteries to your families secret vault? It surprises me they have one there, only pure-blood families have those and even then..."

"My Father is pure-blood," Harry interrupted and pressed the button to the main lobby once again, knowing he would need an escort into the confusing Department of Mysteries - a place he had been just last June 17th. He began to shake, memories of that night crashing into his head. The day had created such emotional strain upon Harry it was nearly unbearable.

"I know what happened in June," Draco suddenly said, putting the cloak fully on once again. "You do not have to go today if you do not want to, I would come back again with you another day," he suggested dryly, although he was not very fond of the idea of sitting beneath the heat of the cloak for as long as he had already once again.

"No, I'll be fine," Harry shot back and the exitted the now stopped elevator.

He requested an escort and waited ten minutes until he was following a chipper young witch, talking hurriedly amongst herself not exactly expecting responses from Harry. They went to the Ministry Atrium and from there took the lifts into the ninth level, the lowest level, of the Ministry of Magic. Once they were there a shock was sent through Harry that he tried his best to surpress which was helped by Draco's supportive hand between his shoulder blades. There Harry was, walking down the plain corridor towards a black door and into the Entrance Chamber.

The three stood in a circular, polished room of twelve doors which rotated around them until it came to a stop. Harry once again noted that there was no handles on the doors and he waited for his escort to make the verbal request for the Chamber of Security. The room spun the doors around once again, making Harry feel sick to his stomach, before coming to a stop and opening a door before them.

Inside the Chamer of Security was a few wizards walking about, it was filled with what looked to be filing cabinets. The escort made her way to the very right-hand side of the room where who looked like to be a secretary sat, scrawling something down on a piece of parchment and she greeted the two of them under full glasses. "Here to request James and Lily Potter's secure vault," Harry said to her awkwardly and took the appropriate key from the envelope and showed it to her.

The witch hesitated and looked at his scar before swishing her wand wordlessly which then revealed the number '42' and the letter 'B', she then returned to her work. Harry's escort then began to explain how the security vaults were set up by numbers and letters, she led him to the one in question and then said she would be waiting at the exit door when he was done and left him seemingly alone.

Harry waited a moment before putting the key into its slot and opening the filing cabinet, inside was another box which flicked open easily in his hands. Inside of the box was a small cloth bag that Harry curiously picked up and stared at it. "Is that it?" Draco whispered, knowing this wasn't his place but being curious anyway.

"Yeah, wonder what it is," Harry solemnly said and then closed the box, the vault and then removing the key and putting it inside of his pocket - thinking there could, in the future, be good uses for this security vault. He stood silent, unmoving for a moment just staring down at the cloth bag in his palm. He finally opened it and a piece of parchment was the first thing he withdrew from it, upon which was written; _Phylacterium Tutela_.

Draco read the words and gasped audibly, causing Harry to jump slightly and ask what was wrong. "I cannot believe your parents have that...do not take that out here, just wait...trust me," he whispered with urgency. "You do not want any ministry officials seeing what is inside of that bag, just wait until you are alone," he warned further.

With curiousity but understanding, Harry put the piece of parchment back inside the cloth bag and closed it tightly shut, shoving it inside of the same pocket as the letter and keys. "Lets go then,".

~*~

It was an exhausting day, to say the least. Once they returned to Chreston they stood awkwardly at the train station, unsure of where to go next. "Er, can you...I don't want to...lets goto the coffee shop so I can read this, I don't want to be alone in case...y'know...unless you have something else to do," Harry awkwardly suggested and Draco shrugged again.

"Sure, Potter, just do not expect me to be your keeper all summer long," he joked and the two silently walked towards their usual coffee shop, where they had first encountered each other that night weeks ago now. "Are you alright? With the wills and all?" Draco asked after about five minutes of quiet walking in the early evening of the Muggle town.

"I think so, it was just a little overwhelming and I'm not quite sure how I'm going to react to whatever this letter says," Harry tried to be as honest an open as possible but it was still Malfoy and he didn't want to feel too emotional vulnerable in front of him.

"Will you be going to Gringotts to their vaults? You have two new ones now and you can have them combined into just one, single vault for easier access," Draco suggested as helpfully as he could, still astounded by his actions of actually following Potter through-out this entire day for moral support but pretended it was all due to his curiousity, even though he knew it was more than that and he was actually concerned about the Gryffindor's well being.

"Probably at the end of summer...as for my parents place in Godric's Hollow, I know for a fact that it's just ruins so there's no use going there," Harry explained with a short shrug, entering the cafe and taking a seat with Malfoy across from him.

"What did that damned Weasel mean about Grimmauld Place? Will you be going there?" Draco asked, curious still.

"He didn't really mean much about Grimmauld Place, it doesn't matter, and no I won't be going there...I can't be there so soon...so soon after Sirius," Harry stuttered and then was more than thankful that the waitress came to greet them and took their usual order of one black italian blend coffee for Harry and one breakfast blend tea for Draco.

Once they had their drinks, Draco watched as Harry awkwardly took out the envelope and he pretended to be distracte by the people at the other end of the cafe - he had intruded enough for that day and knew Harry wouldn't feel comfortable if his emotions were under his close surveillance. This was a letter from the parents he doesn't remember, that had been dead for nearly sixteen years now, it was too personal, even for Draco to want to bud in. Harry took a deep breath before he began to read;

_Dear Harry, our son, _

_We feared this would happen, that the war would take us away from you sooner than we wished. There are so many stories, lessons and other things we wanted to tell you but we don't know how. We don't have the words to say how much we truly love you. We don't have much time, or space, to write everything. You are a beautiful son, although you are just a baby I can tell how much you look like me and how much your eyes are like your Mother's._

_We hope you like Hogwarts, and more importantly we hope that you do well. We know great things can come from you and they will. If you ever need anything we suggest you talk to Sirius Black, your Godfather, Remus Lupin or Severus Snape - we trust them and hope you can as well, they will help you whenever you need it. _

_We love you and will always be with you._

_Sincerely with love,_

_Lily and James Potter. _

It was short but still almost sent Harry over the edge. He was curious on to why his parents would suggest him consulting in Severus Snape, but knew that many affiliations of his parents were not known to him and could possibly never be - but he made a mental note to ask Dumbledore next time he saw them.

"Are you alright?" Draco asked for what seemed the thirtieth time that day, Harry only mutely nodded as he slipped the letter back into his pocket.

After finishing their drinks and paying their bills separately, they started out towards the direction of both of their hotels. "I don't want to be alone, I kind of wish Ron or 'Mione was here but they would badger me too much," Harry admitted, feeling so extremely vulnerable in front of who used to be his enemy.

"Potter, you can stay at my hotel if you wish but I am not sleeping on your uncomfortable couch once again," Draco offered with tight lips, becoming irritated with Potter's continuous emotional overloads as he felt them pulsate through the air. _How is Potter's magical aura so damned strong? He is only half-blood and not even that advanced of a wizard...he __**did**__ defeat the Dark Lord at multiple points in time...still, I should not be able to feel this constantly!_ he thought to himself, always being able to feel the influences of the brunette.

"Thanks, I think I'll go back to my place first and get some clothes for tomorrow and maybe my guitar, I have to go to Jazz's in the early morning for lessons so..." Harry began but Draco was already cutting him off.

"Sure, just come by when you are ready, but do not expect me to cuddle you or anything," he warned coldly.

"Oh, shove off," Harry snapped and began to walk away from Draco, "er, thanks though...a lot," and then he hurried towards his own hotel to drop off the keys and letter and then retrieve clothes for the next day, charming them to shrink size and fit in his pocket before he started off for Draco's hotel with his still unopened cloth bag in hand from his parents security vault in the ministry.

Once he showed up at Draco's, both were obviously exhausted from their busy day. Instead of talking too seriously, and Draco asking if Harry could wait until morning for the explanation of what was inside of his cloth bag, they sat as far apart as possible in the living room. Draco was studying his Arithmancy and Potions alternatively as Harry had taken his Defence Against the Dark Arts and Transifguration books, studying the smallest spells that he could without making much of a disturbance for Draco.

The night died away and when Draco emerged from his evening shower he came into his living room to find Harry fast asleep on the couch, he lazily placed a blanket over the sleeping boys body before sighing and retiring to his own bed. It had certainly been an interesting day in which Draco acquired a lot of new information about Harry and it also raised many questions about Harry's connections and childhood, ones he would be sure to ask when the brunette was in a better state later that week. For now, he let sleep take him into content.

~*~

_I hope that all is well in heaven (well in heaven)_

_Cuz it's all shot to hell down here (we need you)_

_I hope that I find you in heaven_

_Cuz I'm so lost without you down here_

_You won't be coming back_

_And I didn't get to say goodbye (goodbye)_

_I really wish I got to say goodbye._

**A/N:** Please review, it would mean a lot to me! Next chapter should be finished by tomorrow (Sunday) night and it will involve Harry and Draco getting to know each other better in a series of questions with too truthful of answers! Also you will get to know exactly what Phylacterium Tutela is! Interested...? Read on ;)

**Latin Translations:** _Phylacterium_ - amulet, _Tutela_ - protection.


	4. To Know You

**Chapter Four:**

**To Know You**

**A/N:** Please read and reivew! This chapter explains the use of what's inside of the cloth bag as well as has the two boys get to know each other deeper and better than most do! Thank you **thrnbrooke**, **59ukefan**, **Torchwoodfan13**, and **allieb23** for your reviews, I'm glad you like it! xo

**Childhood's End** - **Pink Floyd**

_You shout in your sleep._

_Perhaps the price is just too steep._

_Is your conscience at rest if once put to the test?_

_You awake with a start to just the beating of your heart._

_Just one mant beneath the sky,_

_Just two ears, just two eyes._

_You set sail across the sea of the long past thoughts and memories._

_Childhood's end,_

_Your fantasies merge with harsh realities. _

_You then as the sail is hoist,_

_You find your eyes are growing moist._

_All the fears never voiced say you have to make your final choice._

_Who are you and who am I to say we know the reason why?_

~*~

Waking up in Draco's hotel room was sure an odd feeling at first, but after they had ordered breakfast and had full stomachs and Harry quickly freshened up in the shower, it was all a little better. He had two hours to spare before he was off to Jazz's and he didn't want to walk all the way back to his hotel to have to walk to this end of town once again, Jazz's apartment being just down the street from this hotel.

"So, can you tell me what this...Phylacterium Tutela is, and why is it so amazing that my parents have...had one?" Harry quickly corrected himself, still feeling emotionally drained from yesterday the mere mention of his parents started something to well up inside him.

Draco sighed heavily and went into his bedroom before emerging with a leather bound book and sitting on a chair across from Harry who sat, playing with the strings of the cloth bag absently. "There are only three in existance and only ever will be three," he started to explain but paused briefly as he leafed through the book and found a specific page. "I do not know much about it, but this dark magic book has the most information on it I have ever read..._'The three pieces of Phylacterium Tutela are made from an obscrue stone in which only one was found in existence by..._' blah blah blah...There was a stone a long time ago that some wizard found and noticed that it had extremely magical properties especially in terms of concentrating a wizard or witches magical abilities. It helps a person of magical background to harness all of the raw magic that he or she posses', which is something very advanced wizards cannot even do. It is not dangerous unless the person underestimates their own ability and becomes overwhelmed by it. This stone was broken into three pieces and then an unbreakable charm was placed on it so no more could be made, they were then passed down through generations in secrecy in the form of a necklace and amulet. When this necklace is placed around the persons neck, it becomes unremovable until that said person pushes all of its energies away themselves, it cannot be magically removed or physically by another person," Draco took a deep breath and then heaved it out, "I, myself, had heard of these but not many others have. It is supposed to also protect the wearer from many harmful curses, creating a protective aura almost. It is truly amazing that it was the Potter family that had this in their possesion," gray eyes met green ones for a moment and then strayed elsewhere.

Harry sat silently for a moment before opening the cloth bag again and taking out the piece of parchment, setting it aside he then raised a silver chain from the bag. Hanging off of the silver chain was a rounded silver amulet with strange, gaelic markings around its edges. Its delicate design was centered around an emerald stone sliver no more than three centimeters thick, it was fixated in the middle open space of the amulet that was entirely one inch wide and one inch tall. It was truly a beautiful necklace and Harry bit his lower lip as he stared at it, admiring as Draco was doing. "Do you think it would be safe for me to put it on?" Harry asked, wondering whether or not he would be prepared.

Draco thought for a moment, "Potter, you are not as powerful as you may think," he grumbled as a response.

"Right then," Harry said and took one gulp before stumbling with undoing the necklace, Draco noted his obvious lack of being able to handle putting on a simple piece of jewelry so he offered to take it from him and put it aroun his neck.

As soon as Draco placed the amulet on Harry's neck and did the clasps together, a strong magical aura burst from not only the necklace but Harry as well to a point where Draco was repelled slightly from the other boy. A bright green light circled around Harry and gray eyes watched in complete awe at the sight before him, Harry looked just as amazed as the amulet's magic and his own seemed to combine themselves.

Harry felt tingling all over and for a few minutes, the light continued to burn and the feeling didn't subside. Once it finally did, he was out of breath and asking for a glass of water which Draco was quick to retrieve for him. "I think I'm in damn need of a Pepper-Up potion," Harry explained as he downed the glass of water before looking downward at the amulet and toying it between his fingers.

Draco stared at the amulet as well, "It looks beautiful," he whispered and then felt an odd pink surfacing his cheeks, "I mean the necklace does," he explained.

"Thanks," Harry blushed in return and then fell backwards onto the couch, the blond coming around and sitting on the opposite end of it, throwing his legs up on the coffee table. "For yesterday too, thanks so much, and last night..."

"Yeah, about yesterday Potter," Draco began with curiousity once again in his itch. "I have a few questions, do you mind answering them?"

"Only if you answer a few of mine in return," Harry himself had some questions about Draco and his reasons for being in Creshton and his alliances in the war. "How will you know I'm answering them in truth?"

"Would you trust me for Veritaserum?" Draco suggested plainly.

"You have some?" Harry asked, astonished at the fact that he would have some in a personal potions supply of some sort, he was answered with an arch off the eyebrow. "I'll take a drop if you take one as well," he exchanged thinking that if it didn't poison Malfoy than it wouldn't poison him.

It was a few minutes until they both had one drop of the certain truth serum in their bodies, Harry felt it fluttering through his system and the amulet warmed slightly at his moment of inducing himself with it after making sure Draco had taken the first drop. "Alright, you ask one and then I go?" Harry offered politely, leaning backwards on the couch whilst still idly playing with new necklace.

(**A/N:** Sorry for this being inside of the text. I am just saying that from here on for a short while it will be straight dialouge with no explaination, I will set it up in script formatting so nobody will get lost. Sorry for the format change, this makes it easier for me to write).

Draco: Why was Sirius Black chosen as your Godfather?

Harry: He was my Dad's best friend, he even lived with him for a little while. Sirius never murdered them or gave them up, it was Peter Pettigrew who did - known now as Wormtail. It was all framed. Why isn't your Father still imprisoned for that night at the Department of Mysteries in June?

Draco: I do not know whom, but somebody higher up within the Ministry with a lot of power got him released within the week he was convicted. All charges were lifted, it was in the papers do you not read them, Potter? Does not matter anyway...who did you live with after your parents death?

Harry: My only other relatives from my Mother's side. My Mom was Muggle-born so her relatives were right aweful sorts of Muggles, Vernon and Petunia Dursley with the most revolting son, Dudley. They are my Aunt, Uncle and unnerving cousin and they are all gits. Do you want to be a Death Eater?

Draco: No, never really did but at once tried to make it seem so for my family's honour. I refused the Dark Mark at the beginning of the summer because the Dark Lord is trying vastly to recruit, especially students whom still are at Hogwarts so it will be easier to get to you and Dumbledore, and this refusing caused me to be disowned from the Malfoy family. Why do you loathe your relatives so much, did they not treat you like royalty, Potter?

Harry: Shove off, Malfoy. I hate the Dursley's because they are the worst sort of Muggles. They are fat, lazy and all they ever did was boss me around and make me do their chores. I never had a rightful birthday or any such kindness until I came to Hogwarts, they are terrified of magic so living there since then has increased their hatred for me. They used to keep me in a cupboard under the stairs until I was eleven. What is the worst thing you have ever done?

Draco: I...I...tortured a middle-aged Muggle man for practice and pretended it to be fun for far too long. Did your relatives ever hurt you?

Harry: They neglected me meals sometimes, and only this summer had the beatings from my Uncle begun. One of the reasons I needed to leave from their house. Why don't you follow your Father and the Dark Lord?

Draco: Because I do not want any affiliation with this ridiculous war, it is, in the plainest way, the largest act of stupidity by any wizard before. I am not apart of the Dark Side and do not wish to be apart of the Light Side, either. What is Twelve Grimmauld Place?

Harry: You blasted git...it is a house. The Black family house. Please don't ask any further on that question, I answered truthfully but I don't want to answer deeply. Please. Are you excited to return to Hogwarts?

Draco: Running out of question, 'eh Potter? Yes, I am. What is your biggest regret?

Harry: Going to the Ministry of Magic on June 17th, it was a stupid trap I fell into that I should not have. Do you hate me?

Draco: You really _are_ running out of questions, and no I do not. Do you trust the Weasel and Granger? Who do you really trust, Potter?

Harry: I haven't run out of questions, I just don't think it is highly appropriate for me to ask some of the ones I can think of. I fully trust nobody...what was your childhood like?

Draco: It was as if I were apart of some Dark Magic Training Camp run by my Father, more like my commander. It was all about learning and discovering what it was to be a Malfoy, and a servant to the Dark Lord. Do you think you will win the war?

Harry: I think the Light will win. I doubt I will survive. I don't even want any part of this bloody war either but I have no choice in the damned matters! Why did you become apart of Umbridge's crew last year?

Draco: It was the best way to get at you, something I always loved doing since First Year. How did you survive and weaken the Dark Lord when you were a baby?

Harry: Malfoy...please, I don't...goddamn Veritaserum...he cast the Killing Curse but it reflected and rebounded back onto him for reasons I don't know. Can we stop with the Voldemort questions...it's too...lets get less personal...please, Malfoy?

Draco: Fine...favourite Qudditch Team?

Harry: Well that's certainly a mood changer...

~*~

Nearing the end of their guitar session, Jazz noticed the amulet on Harry's neck and complimented him. "It was a late birthday present from a friend," he lied swiftly as he put away his guitar. "Which, by the way, thanks a million times over again for the guitar! It was far too much," Harry said as he pulled out his packet of cigarettes and popped one into his mouth, lighting it in the comfort of Jazz's apartment.

Jazz smirked and did the same, puffing lightly on a Belmont as the two silently sat and smoked for a moment. "You are getting really good at it, Harry. You're learning a lot faster than most do, and if you keep practicing the way you are there will be no need for lessons by the end of the summer and you'll be real damned good for going back to your boarding school," he said, causing Harry to deeply blush.

"Well, I know Lindsay is coming over here soon so I won't keep you...freshen up and don't get too frisky," Harry winked playfully as he put the guitar in the hard case he had bought from the local hock shop and carried it out the door, Jazz saying his quick goodbyes.

Slowly Harry sauntered down the streets of Chreston, not particularly wanting to return to his hotel room as of yet and enjoying the lovely summers weather. Instead he sat down on a park bench and observed those who passed by him. The days he spent with Malfoy were getting stranger, especially with their question session earlier on. But with the new knowledge in him that he would not betray Harry for his family or any of those things allowed him to feel more comfortable, relaxed, and trusting of the Slytherin. They weren't exactly buddy-buddy yet, but they were definately in some sort of odd friendship. It was nice to hang out with Malfoy, they had fun just walking around town, going shopping, drinking at the coffee shops, and Harry felt secure with him in highly emotional situations like the one at the Ministry. He never thought he would hear himself even think it, but he was glad that Draco Malfoy was becoming his friend.

As time rolled by the two saw each other everyday for a quick cup of coffee at the same cafe, or to hangout for hours on end in the others hotel room or go out on the town not particularly doing anything but enjoying the others company. Sometimes they would study together, Harry would tutor Malfoy on Defence Against the Dark Arts and Draco would tutor Potter on Potions. It was working far too well it seemed.

The day after Harry went into Diagon Alley to get the rest of both of their school supplies, Draco wanting desperately to stay away from the public eye until Hogwarts for his own safety, and also to combine the three fortunes he now possesed and take out a ton of Galleons and changed some of it into more Muggle money, Harry sat in the cafe with Jazz and Draco for once. For some reason the two of them got off on the wrong foot and whenever they ran into each other, Harry was torn between paying attention to one of them more than the other, their personalities just seemed to automatically clash like his and Malfoy's had done back in First Year up until recently.

"It's bloody stupid," Jazz complained as he leaned back in his seat, visibly toying with his tongue ring that caused Draco to back away in revolt, "Lindsay thinks I'm cheating on her with the most puggish girl I've ever seen," he scoffed.

"She's probaby not as bad as Malfoy's girly," Harry tilted his head towards Draco who rose his eyebrows in question to who his girly was. "Oh we all know that you and Parkinson and meant to be," he grinned.

Draco once again revolted and backed away in disgust, "Potter, I have more tastes than that thank you very much. And if you have not noticed, I do not fancy those of female persuasion...besides, I do not think anybody could stomach Parkinson," his response made Harry laugh out loud into his java.

"The Prince a fairy?" Harry asked lightly, Jazz watched the interaction carefully as Draco did nothing but stare back at Harry for a moments time with a blank, unreadable expression.

"At least now you have more of a chance," Draco was satisfied as Harry drew back with red crossing all aspects of his cheeks. The fact that Harry actually recoiled and became embarassed was something Draco would have to further ask.

"Er, Lindsay texted me and wants to talk things out...I've gotta jet, see you tomorrow at my place for lessons Harry," Jazz stood up and nodded his farewell to Draco before awkwardly leaving the cafe leaving the two silent in their seats.

"I was wondering..." Harry said suddenly.

"Yes?" Draco urged, knowing that whenever he took his time to ask a question it was because he was getting nervous.

"...if you still had those presents for me and why didn't you give them to me?"

That had definitely caught the blond by surprise but he regained himself quickly and leaned forward. "I did not give them to you at the time because I was still unsure if I wanted this interaction to continue. I could give them to you now if you would like...which you said you would not, but now that you mention it I should...I need to head out and do a few things now. Can I pick you up tonight at around seven?" Draco asked, seeming completely sure and confident about himself.

"Er, for what?" Harry stumbled on his words, once again playing aimlessly with the amulet as he usually did now.

"I want to take you out to dinner," Draco said firmly and recieved a very confused gaze in return, deep emerald eyes were burning with so many questions, embarassment and it seemed as though he was at a loss for words. "I want to take you on a date, Harry," Draco said once again, to reassure his meaning of the earlier statement.

"You want to...why, Malfoy?" Harry's voice was weak and he was lost in his own thoughts, but the sound of his first given name on Malfoy's lips he absently decided he enjoyed.

"I want to take you on a date because we get along well now and it seems like the next logical step," Draco explained further, becoming annoyed that Harry didn't just accept the offer. "And please, you can call me Draco now too," he added.

Harry sat, mouth wide open and still flabbergasted. "Okay, Dra-Draco...what do you mean by logical next step? I mean, at Hogwarts we won't even be able to be friends, we have to pretend this didn't happen at all, we'll have to pretend to hate each other all over again," he explained, not liking that reality as much as he knew he should.

"I understand that but I am also just thinking about what is between you and I. We already have to keep this acquintance...this alliance...this _friendship_ a secret so why can we not see where the next step could take us?" Draco was still firm in his own thoughts and he watched the blushing, embarassed Golden Boy squirm uncomfortably in his chair before him.

"Okay, I'll go on a date with you," Harry accepted as the blond breathed a sigh of relief. The two paid their bills and then said their short, awkward goodbyes before parting ways towards their hotels.

On his walk back, Draco thought deeply to himself. _Why are you doing this? Because you like him. You are attracted to boys, this you have always known. He it not bad looking...hell, he is really good looking. He is high in society, he is smart, funny, you get along well. The only problem is he is a damned Gryffindor and the Boy Who bloody Lived, which really should not concern you anymore in the first place. He makes you laugh. You have fun with him. This is definitely right. This is definitely right. How could something that feels this naturally right be wrong? _

Draco finally stumbled into his hotel room and walked over to his wardrobe in the bedroom. _Now...what the hell am I going to where?!_ He went into a frantic frenzy, searching through his piles upon piles of clothes, a certain nervousness he thought he would never feel creeping up inside of him. _Of course you are getting nervous...You are going on a date with Harry Potter, who would not be? _

~*~

_Some are born;_

_Some men die beneath one infinite sky._

_There'll be war, there'll be peace._

_But everything one day will cease._

_all the iron turned to rust;_

_all the proud men turned to dust._

_And so all things, will will mend_

_So this song will end._

**A/N:** Woot woot! The summer is nearly over already! The next chapter will be their date and the after effects of it, aren't you excited to see what happens?! Fluffiness *COULD* occur but it's not a promise because I'm not too sure of it myself as of yet! Please please please review it would mean the world to me! Oh, and this is the third time I've said this but this is the last time - I will have a new chapter up by tomorrow night (Sunday) hopefully so yeah! =) Until then, thanks!


	5. Shy Smiles and Songs

**Chapter Five:**

**Shy Smiles and Songs**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own these characters and whatnot, J.K has quite the imagination ;)

**A/N:** R&R if you will (in both ways of the abbreviation)! Hope you enjoy this chapter...which I had difficulty naming, as I do with every chapter! lol

**Such Great Heights** - **The Postal Service**

_I am thinking it's a sign that the freckles_

_In our eyes are mirror images and when_

_We kiss they're perfectly aligned_

_And I have to speculate, that God himself_

_Did make us into corresponding shapes like_

_Puzzle pieces from the clay_

_True, it may seem like a stretch, but_

_It's thoguhts like this that catch my troubled_

_Head when you're away when I am missing you to death_

~*~

Awkward wasn't good enough of a word to describe what Harry was feeling at that moment in time, pacing back in forth in the bathroom as he waited for Draco to come and call on him. It was twenty minutes passed seven, when he was told he was going to be picked up. "I've been stood up," Harry said aloud, repeating it many times over, each time his voice become more frantic than the last.

He was wearing the nicest clothing he had, which had been picked out by Draco the second time they ran into each other that summer. Harry thought it would have been slightly sentimental, that's what dates were supposed to be, right...sentimental. Harry was beginning to feel the mental part sinking in with each passing second - he could not stop the pacing.

7:36.

7:42.

7:43. Knock knock. There it was, 43 minutes late, there was that knock on the hotel room door and Harry couldn't do anything beside stare at himself in the mirror in awe. Had he actually come to pick him up on a date? Or was this some elaborate plan invovling Voldemort, or perhaps just to embarass him in front of Slytherins or, or..._It can't be any of those,_ Harry assured himself strongly, _Malfoy was under Veritaserum, he couldn't have been lying. _

Harry strode over the door and sucked in the greatest amount of courage that he could as he opened up the door. There Draco stood and he nearly took the brunette's breath away, for the first time he looked at him immediately trying to gather appeal and it didn't take much effort at all. Accepting to go on a date with him, that had taken effort. Choosing what to wear, that had taken effort. Answering the door, that had taken effort. But being almost immediately attracted by Draco's slightly feminine beauty that radiated off of him, that didn't take any effort and Harry found this nearly alarming.

"Er, hey," Draco nervously said, he was standing awkwardly in the doorway with his hands clasped behind his back wearing a nice dress shirt and tight slacks, a tie slung around his neck and a fidora on his head. Very gentlemenly, Harry had noted.

"Er, hello," Harry responded just as nervuosly, they stood silent in the doorway. "So, shall we get going?" he finally asked and the blond nodded, offering his arm forward that Harry slowly wrapped his own around and followed him into the hotel hallway, closing the door behind him.

"You look..." Draco began and then cut himself off, "Those are the clothes I picked out for you," he said pointedly, becoming more comfortable with the situation as they began to take their leave of the hotel.

Harry blushed slightly, knowing he was about to be complimented by none other than Draco Malfoy and that had made him felt butterflies in his stomach, why? "You look good too," he whispered and saw that his words had caught something in those silvery eyes, they shined brightly for a moment before becoming resigned once more into grayness.

As they walked, arm-in-arm down the main street, there were few words said in between the hotel and the fancy French restuarant Draco had picked for his date. He aways enjoyed French food and considering how Harry was raised, he knew that the other boy probably didn't know much about that expensive cuisine so decided he might as well educate him.

"This should not be like this," Draco said suddenly as they had been silently sipping water and staring down at the menus, the brunette looking flustered and confused with each new dish he read.

"Like what?" Harry nervously asked, biting his lowerlip out of habit, his green eyes still trained on the foreign words. "I am so fucking lost," he admitted hopelessly, placing down his menu.

The blond laughed and sent a genuine smile across the table, his first completely genuine smile he had ever given his school mate. It was almost too overwhelming, Harry blushed and found his cuticals suddenly much more interesting. "This should not be so awkward, we were not like this together earlier," Draco explained, physically and verbally relaxing now. "Would you let me order for you? If you do not like what I get you, we can just try again?" he suggested.

"That'd be great, thanks, I've never really been out for...well, a date before...dinner, really..." Harry slowly explained, a red tinge still visible on his cheeks that Draco found rather cute. "Sorry about being so, so..."

"So nervous?" Draco chortled lightly, looking down at his menu and then deciding what it was he wanted. "Do not worry, Harry," he breathed his name lightly before taking a sip from his water, noting the effect it had on the brunette across the table.

_Wow, I never thought my name could sound so...perfect...Oh damn, now you've gone and fallen for him, haven't you? No, this is just one simple date, that's it. _Harry lied to himself, trying his best to smile without a quiver at his date. The waitress came and took their orders, her eyes fixated on both of the very good looking teenage boys that looked at least a few years above their own. Once their food had arrived and Draco began to explain to Harry what was in the cuisine he was about to indulge in, their moods had lightened.

Soon, after about twenty minutes of eating, they were comfortable once again in the others presence. More than that, they were happy that they were in the others presence. Harry was finally at ease enough to take a look around the restuarant, Baton Rouge, and noticed its obvious high quality everything. There was a small dancing square where a few older couples swayed lightly to the sound of violins, pianos and a soft guitar strumming out a slow waltz. Around them sat aristocratic looking couples and families, conversing lightly and being more proper than Harry had seen any Muggles to that date act, he had gotten too used to the Dursleys.

"It's like nothing I've experienced before...well, that's not true," Harry admitted lightly over his main course, referring to what he felt when he played guitar. "It makes me feel free, open, normal, and it's like the perfect release. It's like flying to me...no, not Qudditch, but flying by myself around Hogwarts and experiencing the wind around me as if I were controlling it," he breathed lightly before taking another bite of his veal, suckling on it and savouring its taste.

Draco stared over at the brunette in admiration as he himself continued to eat his chicken, he enjoyed it when Harry talked about his music, flying or anything else he took happiness in that thoroughly. Feeling happy just because somebody else was happy, that was something rare to come by in Draco but he thought to hell with it, it felt _good_. "Have you tried writing any songs?"

"Er, yeah," Harry blushed lightly, looking up at the blond with shifted eyes, "They're not that great though," he smiled shyly. Draco decided he liked that smile.

"Sure they are, can you play them for me sometime tonight?" he asked out of pure interest, wanting to see the emotions that Harry was describing.

"If you really want to bear it,"

"I do," Draco said with a smile so sweet and intoxicating Harry had lost his breath in his throat, his emerald eyes were flaring brightly into silver ones. "Lets take a break from eating for a minute, want to dance?" the blond offered, standing up and putting his hand out towards Harry who just stared openly at it.

"I-I can't dance," Harry blushed, looking downward.

Draco cupped the other boys chin with his own hand, forcing him to look up at his silver eyes that flowed raw emotion. It was strange, yes, but to both of them everything oddly felt right. "Please," he asked again. Harry couldn't say no to that face again.

"Fine, but you have to lead me," he said, standing up and feeling himself already being lead as Draco's hand found the small of his back as they clambered onto the dance floor.

Neither noticed the vivid eyes that followed them as Draco clasped his left hand around Harry's right, his right hand still at the small of his back as Harry's hand was around the taller boys neck. They swayed easily with the music, their bodies only an inch apart as Harry stared over the blonde's shoulder at the faces that followed them. The Muggle's tried to concentrate on their meals, their conversations and own interactions but every few moments their eyes would trail back up to the male couple dancing with ease on the floor, both looking fantastically superb.

"See, dancing is not all that hard," Draco explained softly, his breath breezing on Harry's ear making the hairs no the back of his neck stand up. "All you really need to do is make sure you follow the tempo of the music,".

"Er, Draco," Harry mumbled between tight lips, his sweaty palm feeling relaxed wound around feminine, pale fingers. "Did you notice that we seem to be the center of attention?"

"I am not really paying attention, Harry," Draco breathed his name again with such delicacy. "But, I suppose it is due to the fact we are both so alarmingly powerful and our aura's coming in such close contact...can you not feel it?" he asked seriously.

Harry then concentrated, allowing his eyes to flutter shut. He did this every once and awhile, feeling power pulsating from the amulet strung around his neck. This time was different, he was concentrating on Draco's energy and all of a sudden it became so obvious to him. It was like a wave of soothing calm washing over him, he felt his classmates power radiate into his own and they clashed together almost beautifully. He understood why even in a Muggle place why people would be attracted to the two of them, it was like an automatic pull.

"I can, I can feel it," Harry smiled softly as he slowly inched himself closer to the blond. Draco noted these efforts and smiled triumphantly to himself, he surely was getting lost in these moments with Potter lately and he didn't much mind it. All of a sudden Draco pulled him right up to his body which caused Harry to gasp aloud, opening his eyes in slight alarm before relaxing into the embrace as they still swayed across the dance floor, he rested his head on the taller shoulder comfortably.

After a couple of songs the two of them found their way back to their seats, they had walked with fingers intertwined and forgetting about the looks they were recieving and becoming lost in one another. They finished their meals, ordered desserts and laughed happily over them. They left the restuarant feeling nearly blissful, completely forgetting to even question their emotions and actions at this point because it was all about feeling instead of thinking.

Sauntering back to Harry's hotel room, hands still clasped together without a second thought, the brunette suddenly got awkward when they were alone inside. "What now?" he asked, releasing himself from Draco's grasp as he sat down on the couch, slinging his guitar around him.

"Well, I do not shag on the first date if that is..." Draco laughed at Harry's horrified look, "I am kidding, Potter," he grinned and noted the frown falling across the others face with mention of his surname.

Draco came over to sit beside Harry, he placed his hand on his knee and bore silver eyes into emerald. "Harry," he whispered and felt the other relax at his name being called, Draco moved cautiously closer. "I-I honestly do not know what is to come next," his face began to fall but he didn't remove himself from the others personal space. "I am so glad that we ran into each other here, that our fates brought us together. I got to know you like I was never allowed to but always wanted to and for that I am grateful. I have no affiliations with the Dark Side anymore, and I am bloody terrified of what the Slytherin's are going to do to me once I return to Hogwarts because of my sheer neglect of their beliefs at the beginning of the summer...an alliance with you would not even be that big of a surprise to them," he spoke truthfully but with a wavering voice, his hand squeezed the others knee tightly.

Harry thought for a moment before looking down at the slight contact and found himself blushing again and then frowning. "It would surprise Ron, 'Mione, Lupin...everybody in the Order," Harry clasped his mouth shut at the last word but the blond didn't seem taken aback or surprised to hear of the secretive Order, it was something he had been aware of since birth and had his suspicions of Harry being directly involved with them. _The was probably the use for Grimmauld Place...best leave that for later, not like it matters, really..._ Draco thought to himself as he determindly sat waiting for the brunette to finish talking.

"I was a complete wreck at the beginning of the summer," Harry admitted slowly, "I didn't even mind getting the beatings from Vernon because it helped me take my mind off of things and I felt as though I deserved it for causing Sirius' death,"

"You did not cause his death, Harry," Draco said firmly, his stare deep and strong that it almost made Harry fearful, but instead comforted him.

"The point is, I still don't want to face the press, Dumbledore or any of my friends because I know they are going to be so fragile with me...but you," he paused thoughtfully, searching in Draco's face and then apparantly finding it as he started a small shy smile, that one Draco liked so much, "You are always true to me, you always have been. You won't pitter-patter around me, afraid to break me. You treat me like a normal human being and it feels good, but...but I just can't give up everything and everybody for this, whatever this is," Harry went back into a frown, staring down now at the guitar in his lap, afraid to look across at the other boy.

"I will have you in whatever way you will give yourself to me, Harry," Draco said firmly. He felt completely vulnerable. He knew himself better than anybody, however, and he knew that he was still the same old Slytherin Prince he had always been just without the fake beliefs of the Dark Lord behind him and no family name to stick on either. He was still the same. He still didn't like Muggle-borns, he detested the Weasley's, the werewolf, and all the damned Hufflepuff's there were...but he was given a chance for the friendship with Harry Potter that he always wanted, that he always felt pulled towards and he wasn't about to give that up just because Harry was making the best decision for his friends in his own eyes. Draco knew that this felt right, and he wasn't backing down no matter how vulnerable that made him look or feel.

Harry was shifting uncomfortably now but his gaze slowly rose, it was a sad one. "I like this Draco," he said unsurely but then found confidence somewhere in the others face and leaned forward towards him, "I like _you_," he admitted, blushing madly.

Draco was surprised he had said that much but nodded in response, "And I...I really like you, and always have," he smirked at the nearly astounded reaction. "You denied _my_ friendship in First Year, Potter, not the other way around," he joked lightly and felt the mood lift a bit.

"I don't want this to end," Harry spoke slowly.

"Neither do I,"

"I like where it's going, wherever that is..."

"Me too,"

"Could we, maybe...please don't be offended but...Ron, Hermione, everybody..."

"Harry, whatever it takes to be your friend...it is something I have always wanted," Draco met his gaze strongly now, his hand now touching his arm lightly. "I will keep us secret and we can keep seeing each other, as friends, in privacy once school comes around?" he suggested with a smile.

"That'd be...that would be great, but I wish it didn't have to be like that but there's nothing else I can think of that's logical," Harry finally smiled again, his hand reaching up and brushing a blond hair away from Draco's face. "You make me feel _real_ and I'm not willing to give that up when I've just barely gotten a taste of it," he was blushing a deep crimson now.

As silence enveloped them, it felt alright. They sat there, staring at each other and reading the others emotions and thoughts. Finally Harry caught up the nerve to play him a few of the songs he had strung together with their lyrics. They were nearly meaningless, talking mostly about choices and hardships which was perfectly expected from Harry.

Draco observed his new friend with admiration as he played and sung with little confidence but much talent, he was really good at this whole music thing and his passion for it showed through perfectly. He noticed he much enjoyed watching him play music.

An hour or so passed when Harry's fingers finally began to callouse too much for his own good. "So what's your talent?" he asked, pleased with the fact his music was actually liked by somebody other than Jazz.

"Do not have one," Draco smirked smugly, resting his tired head against Harry's shoulder now as their eyes were trained on the absent television that was muted before them.

"Everybody does!" Harry chimed in reply, his fingers gently tracing circles on a pale arm.

"It feels like electricity when you do that," Draco softly admitted before sighing, "I would like to think I am a good drawer,".

"Can you draw me something sometime?" Harry asked hopefully and got a nod in response. "Draco, do you feel weird?" he soundly questioned.

Draco sat up now and leveled his gaze once more, showing purity and strength in his eyes. "No, do you?" he knew his words sounded fragile though, he didn't want Harry to start backing away now. His fears were demolished as a strong hand cupped his face.

"No, but shouldn't we?"

"Why?"

"You're Slytherin, I'm Gryffindor...you're Father tried to kill me..."

"I am not my Father, Potter," Draco suddenly spat, backing away from the touch as if he were burned. Harry regretted his words almost immediately.

"Draco, I didn't mean...I'm so sorry," he whispered, his gaze and hand dropping as Draco gave him a sad smile as an 'apology accepted' type of thing. "I meant that, nobody else wants us to feel this good around each other,".

"I do not give a damn what other people want us to feel, if it feels good why stop it?" he asked, leaning forward once more with confidence, that same strong hand back to stroking his delicate face.

"We shouldn't and we won't, I just don't know where we're going but I know it's too hard and good to stop," Harry admitted, his own vulnerability coming forward but not being able to pin down his emotions anymore. His life had been in shambles at the beginning of the summer and Draco's presence had seemed to fix that. "You have the most silver eyes," he said unexpectedly, causing the other to look up at him in surprise with those exact eyes.

"I..." Draco stammered, he had never felt such adoration for another person than at that moment. He felt pure happiness and glee, and he also felt a glimpse of Harry's own nervousness as he sat there biting his lower lip once again. "Harry, I-"

Harry's rough lips found their way around Draco's and they relaxed into each others embrace. For a long time they sat their unmoving, their mouths pressed together tightly until Draco ran a hand through messy raven hair and deepened their first kiss. Their tongues danced vividly and they got lost in the feeling of each others faces, mouths, hair, necks, their arms tight around each other and hands exploring their torsos - too nervous and scared to go any further for now.

The kiss lasted nearly twenty minutes until they were both out of breath and in need of some water. After a quick drink, Draco opted that he should go home and get some rest now. The mention of sleep automatically made Harry yawn. As they stood by the front door now, an awkward air spilt around them. "Do not pull away now, please," Draco whispered.

"I don't think I could if I wanted to, you prat," Harry chortled, smacking him lightly on the arm, looking up at him. "In the restuarant you talked about our aura's...and I think they like being that close and I don't think I can deny myself pure nature," he joked, unaware of where the confidence to say things like that was coming from. Once again, it didn't matter because it had felt just right.

"I..." Draco smiled downwards, enjoying the look lingering in emerald orbs. "You are simply wonderful and a lot more than you think you are," he said and was now recieving questioning glances. "Goodnight Harry, thank you so much for our date. Can I come by in three days, sametime for another one?" he asked hopefully.

"Sametime as in seven or as in making me nervously wait 43 damned minutes as if I had been stood up?" Harry joked.

"Sorry about that, I got kind of nervous," he admitted before sniggering beneath his breath. "Sleep tight," Draco whispered before capturing those now familiar lips in his once more for a quick kiss and then he was gone.

Almost immediately Harry missed his presence but pulled himself together easily, feeling ridiculous enough as it was. He just spent hours on a date with none other than Malfoy..._No, Draco. _he corrected himself strongly. It didn't matter anymore, they had worked it all out. This friendship, whatever it was, felt good where it was and he was glad that Draco agreed to keep it secret but still keep it. The other boy was the only thing that made Harry feel real and sane anymore and he didn't know what he would do if that would suddenly be taken away, besides go completely bonkers.

For the first time since June 17th, Harry fell asleep that night in perfect ease with a bright smile across his face.

~*~

_They will see us waving from such great Heights_

_'Come down now', they'll say_

_But everything looks perfect from far away,_

_'Come down now', but we'll stay..._

**A/N:** Alrighty so next chapter will conclude the summer and have them on their way to Hogwarts! Troubles are quick to arise before they even reach their destination...oh, what to do? The chapter should be up and finished by tonight (Sunday)! Oh, and you will eventually be able to see some of Harry's lyrics in chapters to come! =)


	6. Goodbye, Hello

**Chapter Six:**

**Goodbye, Hello**

**A/N:** Read and review if you would be so kind! =)

**Am I Losin'** - **Lynyrd Skynyrd**

_I recall when I used to come home never had a dime_

_But Lord I always had a good time_

_And I recall drinkin'wine with one of my friends_

_Lord, I can't go back again_

_Am I losin' my own way back home_

_Am I losin' a good friend that I've known_

_Am I losin' won't you tell me how I've sinned_

_Why am I losin' one of my best friends?_

~*~

"It's wonderful," Harry insisted, staring down admiringly at the drawing Draco had done for him the night before. It was of himself, standing in the Entrance Hall of Hogwarts and it had been charmed so that he was waving hello.

Draco laughed and shook his head, "Really, I am good at drawing landscapes and you," he chortled, placing his arm around the shorter boy as they sat on the park bench under the afternoon sun.

"Me, why me?" he asked curiously, leaning inwards towards the comforting and now familiar touch.

"Guess from all the practice of scribbling offensive pictures of you," he smirked as he watched Harry fold and pocket the picture.

Harry sighed, his emerald eyes now scanning the park scattered with teenagers enjoying the last few days of summer and others walking their dogs or jogging along. "That reminds me, I got you a present the other day when I was out with Jazz, it's back at my hotel room if you want to come back there after our dinner tonight," he suggested with a small smile and recieved one in return.

"It is strange, is it not?" Draco asked all of a sudden.

"What is?"

"This, us," he said and almost saw the other recoil from his two words. "Not like that, definitely not like that! I am so happy this has happened, I am just amazed that over two months this...has happened..." Draco explained the best he could, enjoying the feeling of Harry against his side.

Harry shrugged lightly. "Anything is possible, isn't it? And what is this, anyway?"

"I thought we were friends," Draco offered.

That couldn't be right. Friends. "I don't feel the want to snog Ron or 'Mione at any points in time y'know, is this how you act with all of your friends?" he asked, with genuine seriousness.

"God no, Potter!" Draco visibally revolted himself from thoughts of kissing Pansy or Zabini. "Ok, I know what you mean...we have no idea what we are. Is this too much? Should we stop? I mean, all we do is go out for dinner together, I listen to you play music and I draw for you, we talk and hang out like any other normal friends. The only difference is...we kiss, and touch...a bit more than most friends do. Do you need me to stop? I will stop, just say it, please just let me..."

Harry rolled his eyes and turned to face Draco on the bench and put his lips softly to the other set of pink ones. "Shh," he whispered softly, making the blond shudder, Harry liked when he could make him do that with the simplist of touches. "No, I don't want any of it to stop. It's just snogging your secret friend, nothing wrong here, move along - nothing to see," Harry smugly grinned and leaned in for another quick peck.

"Alright, sounds perfect to me," Draco shrugged and allowed himself to forget about everything else. They had three more days left until they had to leave separately for Kings Cross and take the train back to Hogwarts. They decided that they could send each other letters annoymously through the morning post of meeting places and times whenever it was they wanted to hangout, catch up, but they would definitely have to be careful mostly for Harry's sake.

Draco was overly nervous about returning to Hogwarts, he didn't want to leave this Muggle town and for once that was something he couldn't believe himself saying. Potter and him had two more dates at their usual French restuarant at their usual time, a quarter to eight, and Harry had one last night to spend at Jazz's house with a small farewell party that included drinks, smokes, and everything else.

As the afternoon died away they slowly began to walk towards Draco's hotel room and once they were there, Harry physically parted himself from the blond and got all awkward and quiet like he usually did when they were alone in either of their hotel rooms. "Did I ever tell you about the amulet?" he suddenly asked, toying with the necklace still strung around him.

"No, actually, and I never asked..." Draco realized, he had been too caught up in his own emotions and this budding friendship to even question anything larger than that.

"It, er, I can feel...let me show you," Harry offered as he reached into his pocket and took out his wand. He stood in the middle of the living room and closed his eyes for a moment before swishing his wrist easily through the air, "_Expecto Patronum_," he barely whispered and a great stag produced itself almost instantly from his wand and began to prance about the room majestically, Draco watched in awe.

"But you could always do that, could you not?"

"Not that easily, and I don't even feel drained afterwards. It makes all my spells, even just the Illuminating Charm, that much easier and stronger," Harry bit his lip as he usually did in times of nervousness as Draco approached him and stood by his side.

"Would you try one of the more advanced spells then, even more advanced than the Patronus Charm?" Draco asked with curiousity, Harry only dimly nodded. "How about transfiguring me into...anything besides a ferret," he requested, not particularly wanting to bounce back to the memory of being forcibly changed in Fourth Year.

Harry looked nervous but nodded slowly, "I might muck it up," he said but Draco shook his head lightly, ensuring him that he would be successful. _You can do anything Harry_, Draco thought honestly to himself, _As long as you think you can. _"(Latin Translation for "Transfigure Human-Peacock')", Harry spoke firmly and all of a sudden there was no longer Draco Malfoy but a brilliant brightly coloured peacock that stood in his place with bright silver eyes. Harry was just amazed as this creature seemed to be.

Once he had Transfigured Draco back to normal the two had a good laugh about it for a quick moment and then got serious once again. "You know, you probably do not even need a wand," Draco mused aloud.

"What?" Harry asked, taken aback by the thought.

"Wandless Magic, Harry. Dumbledore uses it constantly and Severus can do a few things as can my Father. It is difficult and draining, but with the aid of the amulet and your natural strength and power, I think you could accomplish a lot with wandless magic," Draco explained and he felt Harry get nervous once again and he leaned forward and pecked him quickly on the cheek before sitting down on the couch. "Try it. Move the table before you by moving your hand in the direction you want it to go, concentrate on the table and you can even think of the levitating charm in your head to help you along," he suggested.

Harry looked completely at a loss but he put his wand back in his pocket and closed his eyes, taking a few deep breaths. Once he reopened his lids he placed his hand stretched outward and slowly moved it to the left side of his body, the coffee table skidded to the left across the room and the open-mouthed look on his face described exactly how amazed he truly was. It was like releasing the magic inside of him accidentally during temper tantrums but this time he could do it completely under control.

He played with moving small objects around the room, opening and closing doors, and then he looked towards the unlit fireplace and lit it almost at ease. Harry soon collapsed onto the armchair and looked at Draco's shocked face. "I'm...I'm a freak, aren't I? That's not natural, is it?" he asked, feeling ashamed of himself and dropping his head.

Draco immediately jumped to his feet and stalked over to the other boy, kneeling in front of him. "No, no, no!" He said more firmly than he thought he could when he was this amazed and dumbstruck, "It is just surprising. I knew you were powerful, but this powerful? I can see your exhausted and in need of some chocolate right now but still, it takes years for even powerful wizards like my Father or Dumbledore to be able to accomplish what you just did in one try," Draco explaied, still at shock at the energy he felt surging through-out the room all because of Harry. Clearly, he was an underestimated boy.

"It's the amulet, not me," Harry muttered, fingering the necklace half-mindedly once again.

"No, Harry, it is much more than that. If I put that amulet around my neck, trust me, I still will not be able to do what you just did," Draco was beside himself, he felt the power and he liked the feeling of it. It was like his aura was standing in awe to Harry's and he marveled in it, wanting to bask in the light of purity.

"I need to go get ready for tonight, I'll meet you there, alright?" Harry asked, standing suddenly up from his chair and leaving before Draco could put another word in.

~*~

Their last few days had been awkward as Harry distanced himself more and more, not wanting to get too attached to Draco when he knew that he would have to act less than a friend back at Hogwarts to him whilst in public and in private (which they wouldn't have much time to arrange, anyway) they were going to be just friends hanging out. It felt weird, all of his new harnessed power, and he decided to keep it to himself and Draco and found it best that when he did see his schoolmates he didn't mention everything they had discovered, leaving holes in his stories.

On their last morning in Chreston, Harry and Draco met for breakfast before the blond had to leave for the earlier train down to Kings Cross, being Head Boy and all this year he had to arrive at the Hogwarts Express on Platform Nine and Three Quarters an hour before everybody else. After eating and Harry stood in front of Draco's hotel awkwardly, they hugged briefly.

"I don't know what your Head Boy schedule is going to be like so why don't you slip me a note when you have a free time or whatever," Harry said with a grim look no his face, he didn't want this to end but he knew he couldn't avoid his friends and reality any longer than he had. The late interactions he had produced with Draco, however, gave him more strength than he could have mustered alone to return to the Wizarding World and face everything he had to.

"Sure," Draco said rather sadly, not attempting to lean forward to kiss him goodbye or touch his face, as much as he was being urged to. "Thanks for the Privacy sketch pad a few days ago, now I can draw whatever I like in class without anybody seeing the outcome but me," he grinned at the idea of sitting during Ancient Runes, doddling pictures of how ridiculous Professor Sinistra looked at points.

"Yeah," Harry only nodded curtly, his hands shoved deep in his pockets. "You never did give me those presents you know," he added, trying to lighten up the mood.

"Do you want them?" Draco asked and then his face scrunched up slightly. "They are actually packed away now, but I will send them to you once we get to Hogwarts," he said, looking over Harry at the main street of Chreston, busied with students walking to their first day of school as well.

"No, really, I don't. You know I don't like presents, I was kidding," Harry insisted, feeling awkward as it was already.

"No, I bought them for you. I best be off then, goodbye," Draco said softly and then turned to make leave for his hotel room, not wanting to make this last any longer than it had to. It was already as bad enough as it was, breaking up before they even had anything built. Breaking up. He shouldn't be thinking of it like that, but he somehow couldn't help it because he knew it was what he wanted, deep inside - he was still unsure about Harry, however.

"Draco, I-" Harry called, the blonde turned around hopefully and then emerald eyes fell to the ground as he seemed at a loss once more. "Goodbye," he mumbled and then turned around and walked towards his own hotel room.

Glad that he had magic to pack this year, Harry practiced his wandless magic by putting all of his clothes and things away - cramming them into his initialed trunk. "I wonder what 'Mione and Ron are going to say, I doubt it's as big of a deal as Draco says it is," Harry thought aloud to himself, "Dammit, _Malfoy_," he scornfully corrected himself, getting used to the surname on his lips once again.

It was a long morning as the minutes dragged by until Harry could finally leave Chreston for the last time, as he left his hotel and walked towards the train station with his trunk and Hedwig's empty cage in tow, he smoked a cigarette vigoriously. There was an itching sensation inside of Harry's skin and he got at it by smoking, filling his lungs with nicotine making his head dizzy enough to forget about whatever else it was that got him like this.

The trip to Kings Cross was filled with empty thoughts as Harry tried his best to ignore any of them that came to the forefront of his consciousness. Once he had arrived it was still a good half an hour before more students came as well so he made his way to Platform Nine and Three Quarters and brought his luggage aboard The Hogwarts Express. He choose one of the compartment's near the very end of the train, as perusual, and stowed his things away and then went back out on the platform to great his fellow classmates who were due to arrive.

Mostly First Year students began bustling in through the Entrance wall and other eager students, Harry ignored their whispers as his passerby's pointed at him as he leaned casually against the gleaming red steam train. "Oi, Potter!" a rough voice called from behind him, he spun around on his heal to see Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnigan and Neville Longbottom all skipping over to greet him. Harry shook their hands as a greeting and put on a fake smile, they didn't seem to know the difference. "Hey Dean, Seamus...Neville," Harry paused for the last boy, feeling closer to him than the year before since what happened at the Ministry, he nodded gratefully in his direction, "How were your summers?"

"Oh it was fantastic! Me mom took me all the way back to the homeland, it was grand, Harry!" Seamus chimed, a bright smile on his face.

Dean elbowed his best friend in the side, "He's like a little kid in a candy shop, ain't he?" he laughed and recieved a growl in response. "I just hung around the house, my Dad didn't want me out and about too much with...You-Know-Who returning and all," he dropped his voice down to a whisper. "I don't care what the papers say, there's no denying his return now, the Minister ought to just retire," he rolled his eyes and crossed his arms.

Harry was slightly interested now, what were the papers saying? He hadn't glanced at them all summer, not wanting to know what news they bore. "Yeah, me Mom doesn't think so but I'll stand behind you and help, Harry," Seamus nodded his head sternly.

"Er, thanks guys, really..." he smiled sympathetically and then turned to face a noticably grim Neville.

"How are you Harry?" Neville finally spoke, his eyes were sad and showed of his concern for his friends well-being. He had been there on June 17th, when it all happened, he had seen what state Harry was in.

"Neville, don't worry," Harry said softly, Dean and Seamus curious as to the hidden conversation, "I promise I'm fine," he said truthfully and that seemed to lighten up the much larger boy.

They were soon joined by a bubbly looking Luna Lovegood at Neville's side, their hands entertwined and Harry raised an eyebrow at this causing Neville to blush madly and Luna seemed to not notice. "Well, there's our girls," Dean noted, jolting his head toawrds Lavender Brown and Parvarti Patil walking past and then bursting into a fit of hushed giggles.

"You two with Brown and Patil now?" Harry asked, with genuine curiousity.

"We wish," Seamus scoffed.

"We're trying," Dean corrected as he yanked his best mate to follower the girls onto the train, Harry smirked after them and turned back towards Neville and Luna who stood awkwardly beside one another.

"Where are you sitting? We'll join you since Ron and Hermione will be in and out on Prefect Duties, I heard Hermione got Head Girl - that's fantastic!" Neville shinned brightly, Luna beamed up at Harry as well.

"Yeah Harry, it's fantastic," She smiled ruefully, it kind of scared Harry sometimes.

"Er, I'm sitting in the fourth last compartment, I'll wait for them actually...see you guys soon," Harry said quickly and noticed a group of redheads suddenly appear from the entrance wall.

After greeting all of the Weasley's, minus Bill and Percy, and Hermione as well, Harry said his goodbye's to Mr and Mrs Weasley and the trio plus Ginny made their way onto the train to Harry's compartment containing a snuggling Neville and Luna, apparantly everybody else had heard of their relationship development.

"I'm going on Head Girl duties, Ron you have to come too, we only have to stay on duty till the secnod half of the travels," Hermione explained and then pulled a reluctant Ron out of the compartment and down the corridor of the train.

"So, how have you been Harry?" Ginny asked, leaning forward from her seat across from him looking very worried.

"Ginny," Harry began softly, "There's nothing to worry about. I'm perfectly fine, please I'm going to hear enough of that from Hermione this year," he said in an almost torn down fashion.

Ginny empathsized and reached her hand out and placed it overtop of his on his kneecap, "We're just letting you know we are here for you Harry,".

_This is going to be a long trip,_ Harry thought to himself as he settled in for some catching up with his three friends. It was two and a half hours into their five hour journey when Harry decided to get some air and stretch his legs, walking around the trains one straight corridor and greeting some of the students in his year as he passed by them. Harry was wearing his school robes already, as he had gotten changed to them first thing arriving at Platform Nine and Three Quarters. He noticed, as he sauntered along, that more eyes followed him than usual and whispers were erupting every time he passed an open compartment or group of students.

_What the hell is going on here?_ he hissed to himself, hands shoved deep within his pockets. All of a sudden Cho Chang was in front of him, stopping him from continuing walking, she looked nervous and unsure of herself as she stood there "Oh, hey Cho, how was your summer?" Harry began conversationally.

"Okay, yours?" she asked and almost immediately followed it up with, "Can you come talk to me, in private?" and Harry only mutely nodded as she lead him off further down the corridor into an empty corridor. It was in there, as they awkwardly sat opposite each other, that she rounded softly on him. "Is it true?"

"Is what true?" Harry asked, completely at a loss for what she was referring to.

"What the papers have been saying, Harry? Is it true?" Cho repeated almost hastily, but her voice was weak and she was fiddling with her perspiring hands.

Harry shrugged lightly and closed his eyes for a moment beneath his glasses, he was too lazy to have redone his eye fixation charm and reverted back to the easy resolution of glasses. "I don't read the papers, Cho, I have got no idea what they're saying," he whispered between tight lips, angered by the thought of the rumours flying around about him all summer. About Sirius.

"They say Sirius Black's name has been cleared of all charges and that he was your Godfather and he...and he...oh blimey Harry, I'm so sorry!" Cho suddenly burst into tears and flung herself at Harry in a full hug as she situated herself on his lap, he sat in shock at first before embracing her and rubbing her back lightly.

"Cho, it's true. I was there," Harry said resolutely, happy for once that the papers were telling the truth. "It's really ok though, I can assure you I'm fine. I've had...help, getting through it all," he explained, she nodded dimly and then he absently looked at his watch. "I should get going though, I told somebody I...thanks, Cho," Harry repeated before he gently pushed her off.

"Wait, Harry," Cho grabbed onto his sleeve and spun him back around to face her, she still had tears in her eyes. "They're still denying You-Know-Who's returned, I promise I don't believe them. I'll always believe you," she blushed lightly, looking down at her feet.

"Er, thanks again Cho, it means a lot, really," Harry awkwardly said and then started to make his way out of the compartment. "I have to get going though, see you around," and with that he was off down the corridor once again passed bustling students. _That must be why everybody is staring at me, makes sense. They might also think I'm bonkers for still trying to get them to believe You-Know-Who is back, it's been a bloody year and they still can't get it through their thick heads those damned...!!_

Harry's thoughts were rudely interrupted as somebody exitting the compartment right in front of him smashed into him hard and they were both sent sprawling to the floor. "Can people ever watch where they are going?!" a voice snarled and Harry nearly jumped from his skin, watching Draco stand up in front of him and then look back at him and sneer. For a minute his eyes widened and then he put on the dirtiest face he could muster. "Head in the clouds, Potty?" he growled with such intensity Harry forgot how much of an asshole Malfoy used to be. Maybe getting to forget about him wasn't going to be as hard as he thought.

"Sod off you pounce!" Harry snapped back as he abruptly came to a stand, brushing off his robe and eyeing the blonde carefully looking for any hint of playfulness and found nothing besides dead, pure hatred like he used to. For a second, it hurt, and then it just annoyed him. "Where are all your cron-" he began but then abruptly cut himself off, noticing that his 'cronies' were indeed behind him now. There stood Crabbe, Goyle, Parkinson and Zabini all fixated behind the taller boy who smirked at his dumbstruck look. _I thought all the Slytherin's were going to disown him for leaving his family and Voldermort, The Dark Side completely..._Harry was a deer caught in headlights at that moment.

"I would kindly appreciate it if you kept your filthy hands to yourself, I do not want it ruining my clothes, Pothead," Malfoy venomously talked and it stirred up an old feeling of hatred inside of Harry that brought him back to last year when Draco was apart of Umbridge's troops.

"That's rich, coming from you, you slimey snake," Harry spat through his gritted teeth, his fist clenched tightly around his already drawn wand that all of the Slytherin's just noted.

"Going to hex me now are you, Potter?" Draco challenged, stepping in closer. _He's close, so close. I can hear him breath, is this an act? God, he smells good...but he's being a complete dick! Dick, dick, dick dick Malfoy...._ Harry continuously had to remind himself as the blonde advanced and he didn't back away.

"What's going on here?!" Hermione's shrill voice was heard from the other end of the corridor as she bounded down towards them, obviously afraid of both of the boys temper. "Harry, put your wand away for goodness sake and Malfoy, you should know better, you're _Head Boy_!" she scolded him and he simply shrugged and raised his eyebrow. "It's your turn to monitor anyway so get on with it," Hermione ordered and was surprised when she got no backlash and the Slytherin's simply made their leave.

Harry's blank face turned towards his two best friends looking concerned at him. "Really, I. Am. _Fine_," he soothed the best he could, knowing it sounded less convincing after what had just occurred. The three returned to their compartment after Harry bought them a few treats off the trolly. The rest of the trip was wholly uneventful and consisted of Harry convincing his best mates that he was indeed alright, he eventually gave up hope and shoved his nose in a Defence Against the Dark Arts book, looking oddly like Hermione usually did at this point.

Once they arrived at Hogwarts Harry suddenly felt a lot better about his current situation. They brought their things up to their dormitories and settled in quickly, wanting to get ready for the Welcoming Feast in the Great Hall in under an hour. "Mate, what's that?" Ron asked, having caught a glance at something shiny as Harry unclasped his school robes. "And what the bloody hell are you wearing?" his eyes widened at the new fashionable, expensive, and very well mannered attire of his best friend.

"Er," Harry nervously spoke as he felt his other dorm mates with their eyes on him, waiting for a response. "It's just a necklace, and so I finally went shopping for clothes that actually fit this summer," he said slightly defensively.

"You look like a fairy, Harry," Ron commented as he too took off his robe, revealing the typical Weasley jumper beneath it and he began to undress and put on his full school uniform. They were supposed to make a good impression to the First Years and wear the actual full uniform on the first night.

"I think he looks smashing," Seamus said with a shrug, getting changed as well.

"Is it really that different?" Harry questioned curiously, not really noticing how much different a simple change in clothes could make you look. He was answered by a chorused 'Yes' and then Ron dragged Hermione in so that she could agree with them as well before she was quickly shooed away again for being a 'pervy girl' by Dean's words.

Once they were all properly dressed and back in their school robes, they walked in a large group down to the Great Hall talking about the Qudditch World Cup results and other large summer events, blatantly ignoring anything the papers had written about. Harry was more than thankful, he felt almost happy but still kept himself secluded and only listening, barely joining in with the conversation. Hermione didn't allow this to go unnoticed, she had questioned him several times about his well being before the Great Hall was even filled with students, eager to hear Professor Dumbledore and The Sorting Hat's speeches, have the First Year's sorted and then feast on a good meal. The first meal of the year was always the best, everybody knew that.

"Oi mate, what is that necklace you're wearing? I swear it's not normal," Ron whispered under Dumbledore's recitation of school rules.

Harry nervously looked down at his chest where he could feel the amulet's weight and power on him but knew nobody could visibly see it at the moment, it was tucked beneath his shirts. "It's...oh, I'll tell you later," he truthfully promised and then returned to paying the best attention he could to Dumbledore but spacing out instead. Being back in the atmosphere of Hogwarts was a fantastic thing, but it was still nerve-wrecking for Harry and made him shrink back into himself. He felt a bunch of eyes rounding on him constantly and he wished to be anybody but him, or to be just plain invisible as he sat there and tried his hardest to listen to the words of his Headmaster and to no avail. Harry's thoughts continued to wander towards a certain Slytherin, sneering with his friends over at the other table at the opposite end of the Great Hall as he was making crude remarks at the First Years under his breath. _Typical bloody Malfoy, I knew I shouldn't have trusted him. He's a complete arse; always has been, always will be. And I can't believe I kissed him!_ Harry scolded himself, feeling anger rise within him. It was going to be a long night.

~*~

_But I'm not the one that's here to blame_

_It's you, my friend, that's really changed_

_It's a shame, such a shame_

_Am I losin' once again_

_Why these things happen, Lord I don't understand_

_But Lord it can sure hurt a man_

_Why my friend won't take me as I am_

_'Cause your friend, Lord, is the most important thing._

**A/N:** Please review! I Don't think that this chapter rightfully showed Harry's emotions strong enough so I'm definitely going to concentrate on that more next chapter (which will consist of the first week of school)! I will always give a quick glance into the thoughts of Draco as well, what it is he is going through. Also, more about Hermione and Ron! Gotta get well rounded on what's happening with *all* characters now don't we? lol! Next chapter will be up by Tuesday night, Cheers!


	7. The First Week

**Chapter Seven:**

**The First Week**

**Disclaimer:** I wish these characters were mine....J.K Rowling has such an amazing imagination! XD

**A/N:** Please review once you've read, and I hope you enjoy! This chapter will be just getting them into the new school year. I used Harry's Fifth Year time schedule as a template for their Sixth Year ones. Also, the plot will pull in tighter and thicker once the chapters move on for right now I'm just trying to stress the main character's emotions in light of certain 'non-situations'. Anyways, enjoy!

**Alone** - **Heart**

_I hear the ticking of the clock_

_I'm lying here the room's pitch dark_

_I wonder where you are tonight_

_No answer on the telephone_

_And the night goes by so very slow_

_Oh I hope that it won't end though_

_Alone_

_  
Till now I always got by on my own_

_I never really cared until I met you_

_And now it cihlls me to the bond_

_How do I get you alone?_

~*~

First day back to the new school term and Harry couldn't believe how frustrated he was already getting with his classes. He was glad everything wasn't split up by Houses any longer since during Sixth and Seventh Year there usually weren't enough people taking the same subjects. Harry sat gloomily leaning on his elbows in the middle of Professor McGonagall's Advanced Transfiguration class, taking notes as she drearily explained the properties of changing an inanimate object into something living through a strained voice.

Hermione sat attentively beside him but didn't forget to notice her friends foul mood that morning. "Harry, are you doing alright?" she whispered, leaning in towards him as to not disrupt the class.

"Hmm?" Harry grumbled back, not removing his eyes from his piece of parchment as he scrawled nearly illegible notes.

"I said are you feeling okay?" Hermione questioned.

"Yeah," Harry shrugged lightly in response, "Why wouldn't I?" his tone of voice said different from his words as he went back to trying his best to concentrate to what was going on around him. He knew he had to stay focused this year, especially taking mostly Advanced classes and having just as full of a schedule as last year.

After class as he packed his things away, Hermione waited for him as he droned on. "We both have spares, I told Ron we would meet him in the library for some studying," she explained to Harry as he didn't reply and just followed her out of the classroom instead.

Once seated in the library with Ron, his nose buried deep within his Muggle Studies book, Hermione once again rounded on Harry. "I said I was fine," Harry had snapped back in reply, the redhead stirred from his studies beside his friends.

"Leave Harry alone, 'Mione, we've been badgering him since we've seen him. If the bloke says he's fine then he's fine," Ron muttered, Harry had a grateful look on his face before it slid back into something more neutral, Hermione looked slightly defeated. "If there's something up, you'd tell us, wouldn't you mate?"

"Wouldn't think twice about it," Harry quickly responded and then the two gave each other satisfying grins before turning back to their own studies.

It was a few minutes before Ron's attention was perked again. "Harry, you never told me about that necklace...I mean, you said you would," he reminded him, saving his page and placing his book down on the table. Hermione also put away her Transfiguration book and stared at Harry, glancing downwards at his school robes that hid away his necklace.

"Oh, yeah, that..." he sighed heavily and then began to explain his trip to the Ministry, leaving out all parts of Draco being there with him.

"Oh Harry, why didn't you ask one of us to come with you? It must have been so hard!" Hermione consoled him, slowly rubbing his back and he shook off her touch as unnoticably as possible, she raised her eyebrows but backed away back into her seat and leaned slightly towards Ron who was shaking his head.

"That's still bloody brilliant, mate," he grinned widely. "I've heard of them but I never got the chance to see one, can you show it to us now?" he asked and Harry reluctantly took the amulet from underneath his cloak and showed it to them before placing it back away.

"Did you notice anything different?" Hermione asked.

"It's a hell of a lot easier to cast a lot of spells, and of course there is this...well..." Harry hesitated, biting his lip as he contemplated himself.

"What is it?" Ron urged him.

"It gives me enough power to do wandless magic," Harry mumbled quickly and then looked up at a pair of wide eyes staring back at him.

"Wandless magic?" Ron dumbly asked, he only nodded in response. "That's...that's amazing, Harry," he said sounding truthfully in awe.

"No, it's not. I'm sure the amulet just gave me a lot of extra magical powers that..."

Hermione shook her head rapidly and cut him off. "Definitely not. It just makes all of your own power available to you. Harry, I've read about this sort of thing," she began and Ron gave an exasperated look and leaned back in his seat. "Only extremely powerful wizards can do wandless magic even with the aid of something like the amulet!"

"Well, I still don't think..." Harry started but saw the look on his friends faces and knew he wasn't getting anywhere in convincing them that he wasn't more powerful than any of them. "Whatever. I'm going up to the Common Room to put my books away and get ready for Divination, see you there, right Ron?" Harry said and didn't wait for a reply as he briskly stalked out of the library.

_Why does everybody think I'm better than they are? I'm not. I'm just the fucking same as they are, I'm normal like everybody else...I'm normal. I'm normal. _Harry repeated to himself as he stalked up the stairs to the Seventh Floor to the Gryffindor Common Room. After his Divination lesson taught by Professor Trelawney with Ron and a few other Gryffindors, Harry sat down in the Great Hall to have his lunch. The Daily Prophet arrived with not much important news on the front cover and he sat quietly by himself as Ron and Hermione heatedly chatted away about one thing or another, he didn't quite know what.

As Harry shoved a sandwhich into his mouth, an icy laugh caught his attention from across the Hall. _Draco_, he immediately thought to himself as he looked up and scanned the Slytherin Table for a sign of that familiar face. There he was, seated between Crabbe and Blaise Zabini, laughing along with them about whatever it was, Pansy Parkinson sat a little further down looking in admiration at the platinum blonde. Harry felt his hands clench underneath the table, his eyes narrowed into slits as he breathed heavily through gritted teeth at the scene.

Why had he ever believed Draco when he said he had changed? He was still the same old Slytherin Prince jerk he had always been, Harry shouldn't have fallen for his ignoramous trap that summer. It made him angry, having even gotten relatively close to his enemy, he really should have listened to his instincts more carefully.

"Mate," Seamus Finnigan popped up beside Harry, nudging him lightly in the ribs. Harry jolted in his direction, momentarily surprised. "Sorry to startle you, you feeling alright? You were looking pretty upset just a moment ago..." he trailed off.

Harry looked away from Seamus towards Ron and Hermione as they laughed amongst themselves across the table from him, Hermione blushing a deep crimson colour as they flirted nervuosly. It made him almost immediately sick, forcing him to remember certain nervous feelings he had gotten over the months of summer. "Yeah, I ... I'm just full is all, gonna take a long nap before Defence Against the Dark Arts this afternoon, see you later," Harry spoke monotonely as he then grabbed his bag and skirted quickly out of the Great Hall without another word. It was more than ten minutes before Ron or Hermione noticed their best friend had left.

~*~

It had been a long day, as the first day back to classes always was. The fact that Harry was constantly reminded of Draco's absence and continuously made him angry of his own foolishness, made the day that much worse. After dinner when they all had free time to themselves before bed, Harry quickly did his Defence Against the Dark Arts homework with Ron in the Common Room before retreating to his Dormitory, leaving the redhead with Hermione to watch her study by the unlit fire.

Nobody was in the dormitory as of yet, it was too early. Harry took this as the perfect opportunity to practice guitar for the first time since returning to Hogwarts, so he took the shrunken case out of his trunk and charmed it back to its original size and took out the instrument. He quickly tuned the strings to perfection and then sat on the edge of his bed, strumming chords simply across the neck before getting lapsed into one of the songs he had wrote over the summer.

_Standing on a bus stop_

_Feeling your head pop_

_Out in the night_

_In the kind of night_

_Where you want to be out_

_On the street, on the street_

_Crawling up the walls_

_Like a cat in heat_

_And the air is thin_

_And it blows through your skin_

_And you feel like something_

_Is about to begin_

_But you don't know what_

_And you don't know when_

_So you tear at your hair_

_And you scratch at your skin_

_You wanna run away, run away_

_Just get on the fucking train and leave today_

_And it doesn't matter where you spend the night_

_You just might end up somewhere in a fight, in a fight_

_Or calling your room on a concrete shelf_

_Fighting all alone, with yourself, with yourself_

_And you just wanna feel like a coin that's been tossed_

_In a wishing well, a wishing well_

_A wishing well, a wishing well_

_Well you're tossed in the air_

_And you fell and you fell_

_Through the dark blue waters_

_Where you cast your spell_

_Like you were just a wish that could turn out well_

_So you stand on the corner_

_Where the angels sit_

_And you think to yourself,_

_"This is it, this is it_

_This is all that I have_

_All I can stand_

_Is this air in my lungs_

_And this coin in my hand"_

_That you tossed in the air_

_And I fell, and I fell_

_All the way to the bottom_

_Of the well, of the well_

_Like those soft little secrets_

_That you tell, that you tell_

_To yourself, when you think_

_No one's listening to, well_

_And the walls spin_

_And you're paper-thin_

_From the haze of the smoke_

_And the mess calling_

_The threat of your brow_

_Under unmade sheets_

_In your ear with the noise_

_From the darkest streets_

_We ran far and wide_

_You screamed, you cried_

_You thought suicide was an alibi_

_But you were always a mess_

_You were always aloof_

_Yeah, it's awful, I guess_

_But it's the awful truth_

_It was truth from the first_

_To the last words that she read_

_And she emerged from the dark_

_Like a ghost in my head_

_She said, "I haven't forgot_

_Any words that you said_

_I just stare at the clocks_

_And I cry in my sleep_

_And I tear up your letters_

_And I burn them in heaps_

_And I gather the ashes_

_In that hole in the ground_

_Where we fell..._

Harry strummed the last chord of the slightly fast paced song, his voice hollowed out into a strong note in the end. He hadn't noticed his playing had attracted somebody, an eager set of ears listening from the doorway of his dormitory. All of a sudden the door opened up and he nearly jumped out of his skin, turning to look at Ron who slowly walked over with his hands in his pocket. "I was just coming up here to grab my Muggle Studies book and...wow, mate, when did you start playing?"

"Er, this summer," he awkwardly said, holding tight onto his guitar with sweaty hands. It had some of Jazz's faded band logos on it, Ron looked at them with question.

"Did you write that song?" Ron asked, Harry only dimly nodded in response. "It was-it was pretty good," he admitted and sat down beside his friend. "Where did you learn?"

Harry didn't know what to say to that, he couldn't just tell Ron he had made a friend in Little Whinging, he knew that didn't sound believable since the Durlsey's wouldn't have allowed him time for that. "I bought it at the beginning of the summer and just taught myself," he half-lied, having taught himself how to write songs Jazz had only shown him the basics of guitar playing.

_Jazz, _Harry thought absently and longingly for his Muggle friend as Ron continued to compliment him and he brushed it off. "I'm going to go out for a walk on the grounds before its bedtime," he suddenly interrupted the redhead who nodded and got off the bed, walking over to his own and getting a book before returning to the Common Room.

Harry put his guitar away, annoyed at being heard so early into his practice, and pulled his school robes on tightly. It was still fairly warm outside so he had no need for a jacket, instead he rolled up his cloak sleeves as he reached the hauntingly empty grounds. After a quick hello to Hagrid, ensuring his well being and the half giants too, he left the Hut promising he'd come back another day with Hermione and Ron to have a cup of tea.

Wondering around the edges of the Black Lake, Harry pulled out a cigarette from his pocket and put it in between his dry lips. _"Incendio_," Harry said aloud and without having to take out his wand, a flame flickered in front of the cigarette and lit it before dwindling away. Wandless magic made simple things like starting a fire a lot simpler, Harry thought it could definitely come in handy when he didn't feel up to looking for his wand, or perhaps his hands were busy elsewhere.

Taking a long drag, he allowed the nicotine to fill his lungs before breathing it out again in relaxation. It sent cold shivers through his body, but the fact he was smoking on Hogwarts Grounds and knew he was probably the only student who did this, it made him feel slightly pathetic but he pushed it off into the back of his head. As he strolled around the Lake once, twice, thrice, his mind kept coming back to the ice cold laugh he had heard earlier that day in the Great Hall. Draco.

Harry felt the filter against his lips and remembered a much better substitute, Malfoy's lips pressed against his own. Their tongues dancing. Their hands wandering. Their thoughts disappearing. Without Malfoy's presence, even when back at school in the company of his friends, Harry found that he began to think about Sirius more often than not and it drained the energy from his head and brought a heaviness down on him he had forgotten even existed. "Goddammit Malfoy, why are you such a prat?" Harry spat out loud, trying with all of his might to surpress any thoughts of the other boy he had. Everything that had happened that summer was false, it was all a lie and Malfoy was still Malfoy...for some reason, it was hard for Harry to believe that.

~*~

By the end of the long first week a few things had become evident to Harry. Firstly, he know understood fully just how much work he was going to have to devote to his studies this year as he was almost overwhelmed by homework. Secondly, Ron and Hermione had been physically and emotionally growing closer together, flirting during meals and studying together during their breaks and fighting lesser than they used to. Thirdly, Malfoy wasn't going to let up his asshole Slytherin Prince act and Harry was becoming more and more withdrawn from everybody else. He went to his classes and concentrated on what was happening there, at meal times he would eat and have short conversations with those from his year in his house, and in breaks he would either sneak a smoke outside, practice guitar, join silent study groups in the library, or practice his wandless magic in secrecy in the Room of Requirments. It had been six days now since term had started and Harry had stopped expecting to hear from Draco at all, but he did take to notice that in the three subjects they had together - Double Potions, Double Charms and Astronomy - that he was not recieving any snide comments from Malfoy or other Slytherin's. In terms of school House rivalry, it had been a calm week for the Sixth Years especially in comparison to what it used to be, two teams lead by Harry and Draco continuously fighting each other. Now everybody was too preoccupied with their studies to care.

It was a few hours before dinner on a Saturday when Hermione and Ron approached Harry as he practiced guitar upstairs in his dormitory alone, mostly everybody else was outside on the Grounds enjoying the beautiful Fall weather while it was still warm. "We had an idea we wanted to run past you," Hermione said as they stepped inside, grabbing his attention as he shrugged and moved over on his bed to allow them sitting room.

"What is it?" he asked distractedly, fiddling around with 12 step progressions on the acoustic.

"Well, we were thinking that maybe it was possible to get Dumbledore's Army back up and going now that Umbridge is gone. I mean, it was really a great help and this year the D.A.D.A Professor doesn't seem all that bright and...we could all still really use your help, Harry, especially since you can do wandless..." Hermione began to explain but was cut off there as Harry viciously took off his guitar and slammed it back down on the bed behind them.

"I told you not to tell anybody!" Harry hissed at both of them, they looked shocked at his reaction.

"We haven't!" Ron defended automatically. "That's besides the point, mate. The D.A was a good idea and it still is, we'll learn more in there than in the classroom from Professor Nettles," he said with rolled eyes. He was right. Professor Nettles, their new D.A.D.A teacher was definitely lacking most of the knowledge, experience, and dedication necessary to teach the Sixth Years what they needed to know. "The fact you can do wandless magic now is just an added benefit sort of thing, you don't have to include it but it'd probably be a nice thing for you to share with the D.A,".

"I've already talked to everybody that was apart of it last year and they said they'd join up again, it'd be the same people, the same places, and we wouldn't have to do it so secretly anymore and we could post the time of the meetings outside of the Great Hall so it would be a lot easier than last year!" Hermione seemed slightly nervous by Harry's original reaction.

Harry contemplated it for a moment and then went back to looking resigned as he shrugged. "Aright, I don't see what's wrong with that," he mumbled beneath his breath, picking up his guitar and putting it away. "After dinner on Monday's and Wednesday's sound okay? I have Astronomy after dinner on Tuesday's and Thursday's so that wouldn't quite work out. Once Qudditch starts up next month, I'll be booked all through the week so we'd have to change it to only Friday and Sunday nights, which nobody likes but for now..." Harry spoke distantly.

"That sounds perfect, thanks Harry," Hermione beamed. The three of them settled into talking about what the lessons should firstly entail, referring back to what they were supposed to be practicing, learning and perfecting for their NEWTs.

For Harry it felt nice to talk about DA lessons with Ron and Hermione, along with Qudditch and other things that seemed trivial. As soon as they brought up Sirius, Voldemort or began to get flirtatious Harry felt sickened and sadened and would take his cue to leave. Hermione and Ron had begun to notice this and strayed away from becoming too distracted by one another as they lightly conversed about the now upcoming DA meeting which would begin that Monday. _Maybe this year won't be so bad afterall, as long as I keep myself distracted..._

~*~

_Who the bloody hell does he think he is? _Draco angrily thought to himself, walking back and forth in his Head Boy dormitory which was sadly situated next to Hermione Granger's own quarters, the only bad perk about being Head Boy was her being Head Girl. _He is walking around in the clothes I picked out for him looking bloody gorgeous, like staying away was not hard enough! _He nearly was screaming inside of his own head now.

It was late into Saturday evening when the frustration Draco was feeling almost became overwhelming. He remembered arriving at Hogwarts and being openly accepted back by his friends, most of them bearing a new Mark on their left forearms, and he was easily forgiven by them for not choosing to be apart of this war - they thought of it as bravery. Basking back in his Prince status, Draco felt wonderful to be home although he was annoyed with his almost full, hard time schedule for the year. He had three classes with Potter, all of which he sat on the opposite side of the room to prevent any conversation or interaction that would need to occur. He knew he couldn't openly befriend Harry any longer, the Slytherin's would definitely not forgive him with that one. He also had noticed that Harry had seemed back to his old self like at the beginning of the summer, retreating into himself and angrily withdrawing from everybody else around him. This, Draco didn't like, but he also couldn't do anything about it without losing his status amongst his house mates once again.

It was the memories that were hard to deal with. The laughing, listening to Potter's music, dancing with him, kissing him, touching him, getting his fingers tangled in his messy hair..._Stop bloody thinking about it! Dammit! Can he not just disappear, I would give anything for him to disappaer...that is not true, I would give anything to...to what? Kiss him again? Bloody hell you should not be thinking of the Gryffindor Golden Boy like this, but you know him better now...he knows you better now..fuck.._ Draco sighed in frustrated as he fell to his bed, finding comfort in scraeming into his pillowcase. _How much longer can I honestly last, ignoring him at every chance I get? _But the looks of it, not much...

~*~

_You don't know how long I have wanted_

_to touch your lips and hold you tight, oh_

_You don't know how long I have waited_

_and I was going to tell you tonight_

_But the secret is still my own_

_and my love for you is still unknown_

_Alone._

**A/N:** Sorry, that chapter kinda definitely sucked! lol, just my opinion though! I had to quickly get them rolling into the first week of school before things started to happen. I also wanted everybody to grasp Harry's loneliness, lack of interest, almost apathetic approach and intention to concentrate on his studies. It is an important developped character trait since Sirius' death. Lets see where Draco takes his own frustration to...the next chapter will involve confrontation, conversations, the passing of time, and what's this...SLASH FLUFFINESS! XD Should be updated by tomorrow (Wednesday) afternoon!

P.S. The song 'written' by Harry is called "Wishing Well" by The Airborne Toxic Event.


	8. I Like You, I Really Like You

**Chapter Eight:**

**I Like You, I Really Like You**

**A/N:** Oh, cuteness is to come this chapter! Very much blushing! =) It's slightly more short than the other ones but still Please review, enjoy!

**Master of Bringsir** - I wanted to make it seem like Jazz would be Harry's first, wanted to be slightly wanted to distract people! Thanks, and I do have a very intricet plot planned - it'll just take a while to get into it. This fan-fiction will have many, many chapters, that's all I have to say on that matter...don't expect a short read!

**thrnbrooke - **Was Draco under some spell? I guess you'll find out this chapter!

**allieb23 - **No need to keep up so extensively that you read the chapters as soon as they come out! I don't go to school and I don't have a job either (it's kind of sad, will soon have more things to do)! lol..so I have a lot of time to write fan-fictions so they come up faster than most. I'm glad you like it thus far!

**DarkEra'Ssnow - **Hmm...lets see about those apologies, if they really do come flying out of the mouths ;)

**Against All Odds** - **The Postal Service**

_How can I just let you walk away_

_Just let you leave without a trace?_

_When I stand here taking every breath with you_

_You're the only one who really knew me at all._

_How can you just walk away from me_

_When all I can do is watch you leave?  
'Cause we shared the laughter and the pain_

_And even shared the tears_

_You're the only one who really knew me at all._

_So take a look at me now_

_There's just an empty space_

_There's nothing left here to remind me_

_Just the memory of your face_

_But take a look at me now_

_There's just an empty space_

_And you coming back to me is against the odds_

_And that's what I've gotta face._

~*~

It was Thursday of the second week into term when Harry recieved it, a letter along with his The Daily Prophet during the morning mail. It was a simple note of a time, date, and place without a signature or any other wordings. It didn't matter, what did was that he recognized the fancy scrawl of the ink on the piece of parchment and a smile climbed onto his face. Harry took a quick glance at the Slytherin table and saw two gray eyes staring dully at him before returning to look at his plate before him, Malfoy looked just as resigned as Harry had been feeling the first week and a half up until that note.

_Astronomy Tower, after class tonight. _He reread it five times before folding it neatly and putting it inside of his pocket, glancing around at the half full table to make sure nobody had noticed him. Hermione and Ron soon joined him at the Table, yawning from staying up so late 'studying', Harry knew they were probaby snogging as they had gotten together finally over the weekend.

"How are you guys this morning?" Harry perkily asked, his light tone caught attention from more than his two friends.

"Bloody tired, you?" Ron answered, slightly cautious of Harry's sudden mood change.

"Fantastic! Ready for Divination today?" he asked with a bright smile before grabbing a few pancakes and throwing them on his plate. His attitude was definitely going unnoticed.

Hermione looked at her friend suspiciously. "Harry, is everything okay?" she asked as the brunette turned towards her with a questionable look. "It's just that, you haven't acted this er...uhm...what I mean to say is..."

"'Mione means you haven't been this bloody happy since before, you know, the summer," Ron explained blatantly. Harry frowned for a moments time causing slight panic before he remembered a piece of parchment sitting neatly in his pocket, his smile returned with glee.

"Qudditch starts in two weeks, I'm not behind in any of my work, nothings happened...goodnights sleep, thinking about listening to Trelawney predict my death all morning - really, I'm just happy because I am," Harry shrugged and shoveled a few fork fulls of pancakes into his mouth, making a delighted sound as the syrup coated his tongue.

Hermione and Ron gave each other a look as the curly brunette leaned in towards her boyfriend and muttered something in his ear before they continued with their breakfast. During Divination it was obvious that Hermione had told Ron to keep a watchful eye on Harry, as he fingered with his amulet beneath his cloak pretending to listen to Professor Trelawney but spacing out every few moments instead with an anticipated smile on his lips.

Double Charms with Ron was interested, Harry kept his emerald eyes wandering to a particular blonde a few rows in front of him. _He's still the same, will I get to kiss him tonight? I hope he doesn't be a jerk, but I knew he hadn't lied to me! I can't wait I can't wait I can't..._

"Mr Potter," Professor Flitwick's shrill voice called out over the classroom, "Could you kindly demonstrate how one would cast a _Relashio_ charm, being that you have used it before in the Triwiard Tournament?" he asked hopefully, Harry's attention was brought back to what was happening around him as all eyes turned towards his - even a pair of gray ones.

"Er, sir, I actually don't have my..." Harry began than remembered his fingers that stroked an amulet around his neck, Ron looked at him and smiled reassuringly. "Can I-Can I..." he trailed off, not knowing how to ask if he could show it using wandless magic. What would everybody's reaction be? Harry bit his lower lip and stepped forward, he knew that the DA would have eventually found out about it and they wouldn't have kept their mouths shut for long, might as well get it over with now.

Standing up and to the side of his desk, Harry closed his eyes tightly and momentarily concentrated on the surge of energy he felt pulsating from the amulet and through-out his body. Upon reopening his eyes, he held out the tip of his finger knowing that the charm would need a starting point and clearly said, "_Rilascio_," causing firey sparks to ignite from the tip of his pointer finger. The sparks thickened and turned into a pool of fire. All eyes were widened on him, Professor Flitwick looked stunned before a grand smile leapt onto his face.

"Bravo, Harry, bravo!" he clapped his small wrinkled hands together. "When was it apparant that you could attempt wandless magic?" he excitedly asked as Harry ended the charm and shoved his hands back into his pockets, sitting back down beside Ron again who was also in awe having never seen the wandless magic before.

"Er, over the summer, sir," Harry replied as a pink tinge began to find itself on his cheeks. The rest of class seemed all too awkward and Harry was happy to have continued on with his day. It seemed that by dinner time that evening, everybody in the school had heard about his wandless magic and was either eyeing him with suspicious awe or verbally apraising him - both making him feel rather uneasy.

Ron assured him as they ate that it would blow over in the next week or so, the Golden Trio just crossed their fingers that the Daily Prophet wouldn't catch wind of his new 'talent' or else it would be aware to the whole Wizarding community. "Wizard's Chess after dinner, mate?" Ron had asked his friend.

"Wish I could but I've got Astronomy tonight, I'll be back a little later...I've got to talk to Professor Sinistra afterwards about a paper," Harry lied effectively, both of his friends merely nodding and returning to their dinners.

Harry's emerald eyes would keep snapping up at the Slytherin Table as he watched Draco silently eat amongst his friends, he couldn't tell if the other boy was aware of him watching him through-out the meal. Once up in the Astronomy Tower half an hour later, Harry was sitting numbly at his desk beside Dean Thomas as he ignored Sinistra's teachings and watched the blonde some more. He had hoped that nobody would notice, but the gray-eyed Slytherin could feel an intent stare at the back of his side, irritating him the entire class.

Finally, the day was over. The students filed out of the Astronomy Tower and eventually, so did Sinistra saying her goodnights to the remaining two - slowly packing their bags. "Hi," Harry approached the blonde over by his desk.  
"Harry," Draco immediately responded and flung his arms around the smaller boy, squeezing him tight in his embrace. "I have been waiting for this night since we have gotten here," he whispered into his ear before releasing him, carefully watching his facial reaction.

"Have you honestly?" Harry asked, completely at loss as he was nodded a response. "I thought you bloody well hated me," he admitted shyly.

Draco crossed his arms and leaned backwards against the wooden desk. "What would have given you that idea?" he stammered incredously, feeling insulted at the acquisation.

"You've been just like your old self ever since school started! Look what happened on the train, you were an asshole! A complete dick," Harry accused strongly. "Why didn't you at least send me a letter? Why has it taken you so long?"

"I did not know you cared so much," Draco truthfully answered, placing his hands on either side of himself and shrugging his shoulders as his dull eyes were set anywhere besides in the direction of certain emerald ones.

"Didn't know I cared so much?" Harry whispered and then raised his voice, "Didn't know I cared so much?!" he sounded in complete, angry shock as frustration furrowed through his face. Draco shot him an apologetic look before reverting his glance elsewhere once again. "You bleeding idiot, of course I care this much...I think I care more than I should," he shyly spoke now, leaning backwards on the other desk.

"But, why...how?" Draco seemed weary, as if he didn't believe what was being told to him.

"I don't know bloody _how_, I just know that I've missed you goddammit and that being away from you for this long and seeing you act like a complete bloody git has been driving me mad!" Harry's frustration showed through again, his fists becoming clenched and Draco winced as the height of his voice rose. "As for why..." Harry continued, calming himself once again as he stared straight at the blonde who still avoided his gaze. "I like you, I really like you," he whispered and two shining silver eyes snapped up to meet his with mixed emotions inside.

Draco stood unmoving as Harry leaned forward and brought himself to stand in front of the other boy, his body almost touching as his rough calloused fingers came up and stroked a few strands of hair from his delicate face, Draco leaned involuntarily towards the warm familiar touch. "I cannot stop thinking about you," he admitted as he blushed lightly, his own pale hand snaking its way around Harry's hips and pulling him in so that their bodies were touching - they both gasped lightly at the sensations that writhed through them.

"Draco," Harry breathed lightly as he caressed his cheek and stood up straight to put his lips on the other ones, his eyes fluttering shut as he held him around the waist now and lightly kissed him.

After a few moments of light kisses, they broke apart with red faces and averted their glances. "I really like you too, and I cannot exactly explain it but it hurts when I am not...when I am not..." Draco was flushing now but Harry's fingers formed around his, giving him confidence. "When I am not touching you. I always want to be here like this, and I do not know what this is or what here is either. I just know that when I am with you, everything seems more than just alright and I cannot help but feel happy," he was nervous, Harry could tell. He leaned his forward inwards to rest it upon the others, their hot breaths skimmed their faces.

"Me too," Harry agreed. They stood there like that for a long time, stealing kisses and giggles every once and awhile. "So the Slytherin's accepted you, why?" he finally asked out of curiousity.

"They thought what I did took guts, they thought it was powerful of me. They feed on power," Draco nearly spat, he was disgusted by his own housemates but relieved at the sametime that he didn't have to run through school all alone. More relieved now, that he was holding a certain brunette in his arms.

"It did take guts, Dray," Harry conceded, kissing the blonde on the cheek quickly and then continuing to hold him tight. All thoughts of Sirius and worries about school were passing through his head as thoughts of Draco replaced them.

"Dray?" He asked with a smile, "Surely you are not going to start referring me to that," he shook his head, Harry only smirked and shrugged. "You had better not or I will..."

"Or what?" Harry levelly challenged and captured open lips with his once again, he suckled on Draco's lower lip and heard a surprised moan in response. Nibbling absently on the blonde's lips, Draco pulled Harry as close to him as humanly possibly and reflexifully rubbed himself up against the other one.

It was a good ten minutes before the two could leave the Astronomy classroom, their plump lips, ruffled hair and robes spoke of their satisfying snogging session. They parted at the staircase and firstly made sure nobody was around to watch them steal another short kiss for a goodbye

Once Harry returned back to the Gryffindor Common Room, beaming brighter than anybody had seen him in a long time, almost everybody stared at him as he took his seat beside a cuddling Ron and Hermione. "A little late getting back from class, aren't you Harry?" Hermione scolded lightly, but then she caught the sheer brightness of his smile and was almost taken aback.

"Sorry Herm, what were you saying?" Harry cheerily asked, now everybody around him was listening and watching but he had not noticed, not one bit, his mind was in a much happier place.

Ron turned towards his best friend and surveyed his obscrued robes, messier than usual hair, and pink ravished lips. It was not more than thirty seconds later when the three of them were seated upstairs on Harry's dormitory bed. "Alright, spill," Ron demanded.

Harry innocently looked over at his two friends, "What? Spill what? Why is it everybody is looking at me like I have three heads?" he asked, but didn't seemed the least bit annoyed by the circumstances as his happiness still radiated off of him.

"Christ, Harry," Ron rolled his eyes. "Who've you been snogging in the corners?" he demanded.

At first Harry was scared that maybe somebody had found out, but then he thought it was too impossible so he shrugged. "Nobody, I told you I just had to talk with Sinistra about an assignment..."

"So it's Professor Sinistra who leaves your lips all kissed, hair all messy and robes all askewed..you look like you were just shagged against a wall!" Ron blurted out as Hermione jabbed him hard in the ribs, he yelped and sent her an apologetic gaze.

"Listen, I'm not shagging or snogging _anybody_. Trust me, I'd tell you if I was, wouldn't I?" Harry asked and Ron thought about it for a moment but didn't seem too convinced but had to accept it at that. They talked briefly until Hermione had to do one more round as Ron did as well before they were all to head to bed.

Harry quickly got himself dressed into his pajama's and pulled out his guitar so he could quickly write a song he had dancing around in his head before it slipped away. Playing major chords he sang sweetly under his breath as the words came forward;

_I've been waiting for so long_

_I've been hoping your love's not gone_

_Houses are sliding in the mud_

_Rivers are raging in your blood_

_Where would I be without your love?_

_Where would I be without your arms around me?_

_You were to be the only one_

_If I knew you I would not run_

_You have been cloudy, distant, dark_

_I'm thinking of Noah and the ark_

_Where would I be without your love?_

_Where would I be without your arms around me?_

Once Harry was satisfied with his short song, he put his guitar away only to realize that three more people had entered the dormitory within that time and quietly listened to him sing and play as they got ready for bed. Seamus, Dean and Neville all walked over to Harry who blushed lightly. "Whoever she is, she's lucky," Dean smriked and smacked Harry on the shoulder.

"There isn't anybody to be lucky," Harry responded but his still bright smile shining on told otherwise.

"Then where would you be without whose love, Harry?" Neville asked and then they all went silent for a moment. "You're really, er, beautiful musician," the big boy blushed and walked over to his bed feeling slightly uncomfortable as Harry shook his head and climbed underneath his covers.

"He's right," Seamus agreed as the other two returned to their beds to tuck themselves in. "Cool trick in Charms, Harry," he almost mutely said before passing out into a slumber.

Harry hardly noted the boys compliment as he allowed himself to writhe with the sensations Draco had left with him, feeling the goodness course through his veins as he drifted into a perfect, happy, dreamy sleep.

The days passed by and Harry's mood didn't falter. He easily ignored the front page news of his recently found out abilities, he spent more time at Hagrid's Hut and hanging out with Ron and Hermione in a more active, friendly role than before. Whenever thoughts of Sirius began to emerge again, Harry reminded himself that every Tuesday and Thursday after Astronomy class as well as every Sunday after dinner he was graced with the private presence of a certain Slytherin to take away those thoughts and replace it with pure bliss.

Who knew that starting Qudditch try outs in the next coming weeks would create so much pain for Harry...

~*~

_I wish I could just make you turn around_

_Turn around and see me cry_

_There's so much I need to say to you_

_So many reasons why_

_You're the only one who really knew me at all._

**A/N:** Next chapter should be up and finished by tomorrow (Thursday) evening! Please review for this one, it would be highly appreciated! There won't be many songs in the chapters, I know there has been two in a row but don't expect any for another two or three chapters! The song in this chapter is called 'Where Would I Be' by CAKE. Thank yous! XD


	9. Get Energized

**Chapter Nine:**

**Get Energized**

**Disclaimer:** Definitely not mine. =(

**A/N:** Sorry this was two days late, I'm really sick right now! =( Anyways, enjoy and please review!

**Does This Mean You're Moving On** - **The Airborne Toxic Event**

_And the funny thing is it has no end_

_I try to call you up at 2am_

_In a crowded bar, your ringer tones_

_Grab my mind_

_I can see you through the phone, the phone, the phone_

_And I'm wide awake at home, at home at home_

_So think I'll seem like a cat_

_and hope you don't catch_

_the bourbon on my breath, my breath, my breath_

~*~

Everybody that was close to Harry could tell of his drastic mood change, as he was more involved and constantly chipper now. In the least bit, they definitely didn't mind it and accepted it with open arms and no questions asked, besides Ron and Hermione who were curious although accepting of his happier state. It had been two weeks since Harry and Draco's first private meeting at Hogwarts and they continued three to four times a week, rushed confrontations that ended in both of them feeling well snogged and much happier about nearly everything.

Between school, finishing assignments, running the DA twice a week, and finding time for a secret friend once Qudditch started up and Harry, as Captain, had to host try-outs...there was barely enough time to breath. It was late Sunday evening after the first wash of try-outs on the Qudditch Pitch, once Harry dismissed them all he bounded towards the locker room to shower quickly and run towarads the Room of Requirments, where he was meeting a certain Slytherin.

"You are late," Draco state matter-of-factly, his arms were crossed tightly in front of his chest as he ground his teeth, silver eyes questioning.

Harry breathed heavily out in puffs, his red face told of how much he had been rushing as he wobbled over towards the blonde and took him in his arms. "Please...I...Qudditch...so busy..." Harry groaned as he buried his brunette head in Draco's shoulder who sighed and hugged him tightly back.

"I just do not like being kept waiting for you," Draco admitted quietly and brushed his lips to Harry's forehead, "It makes me feel pathetic,".

"Pathetic?" Harry croaked, "I'm sorry, really. I just, there's hardly enough time anymore to do anything, I'm going to start getting so far behind in my studies...I doubt I'll make it to Christmas this year," he groaned and held the taller boy closer, enjoying the scent and feeling of him up against his body.

Draco sighed and pulled the brunette in tighter, taking in his intoxicating scent. "It is not your fault so do not be sorry,". They stood their holding each other for a few more minutes before Draco untangled himself from the other boy and looked down onto his tired face. "I miss hearing you play guitar," he softly said whilst he brushed a piece of straggling hair from his eyes.

Blushing, Harry clung his fingers on the corners of Draco's robe and breathed in deeply before urging a smile to his face but was interrupted with a yawn. "You are really tired, aren't you?" Draco asked with concern.

"Mmhmm, sleeeeeep...." Harry moaned in the back of his throat longingly, tiredness taking over almost every fibre in his body. After Qudditch try-outs, he really didn't think he had even enough energy to breathe.

"How long have you been sleeping lately?"

Harry considered this for a moment before shutting his eyes and leaning against Draco's chest for support, "About five hours a night. It's not even the sleep, it's just that there's always something to get done," he complained and yawned once more.

"Only five hours? Harry, you ought to be resting more than that considering how busy you are and the amulet it - it most likely puts extra strain on you," Draco was worried, it was obvious. The strain in his voice and the look in his silver eyes told Harry that he was truly worried about his well being.

"Oh well, it really doesn't matter. I'll always get to sleep eventually," Harry shrugged lightly, trying to push off any more worry that could arise from the situation.

"No, it _does_ matter," Draco tersley stressed, pulling Harry arms length away as he shook him awake slightly. "You are going back up to Gryffindor Tower right now and sleeping as soon as you get inside," he resolutely said with no room for argument in his voice as he grabbed Harry by the wrist and tried to pull out the reluctant teenage boy.

"Honestly, it's not that big of a deal," Harry rolled his eyes, trying to stay rooted to the spot as he wanted to, with all his will, stay being held by Draco instead of being alone and cold inside of his dormitory.

"It is a big deal!" Draco suddenly snapped as he spun around to meet Harry's confused gaze. "You mean so much to me Harry, I do not like seeing you wear yourself thin...you are going to end up in the hospital seriously sick and I simply cannot have that," he was firm in his words and was able to yank the stunned brunette from the Room of Requirments. "Now kiss me goodnight and promise me that as soon as you get up to your room, you sleep," he demanded.

At first Harry was shocked, but then he reached in and captured pink lips with his own hastily. It was a sloppy kiss, but it still felt fantastic and once the two parted Harry wobbled up to his dormitory and kept his word to Draco by falling asleep almost immediately. It certainly was a dreamless, fitless sleep for him as his clustered life finally began to take its hold.

~*~

"...who are you going with?" Ron turned his gaze on an exhausted looking Harry who had his head nearly ontop of his hot cakes one Sunday morning - it was almost the end of October by now as all the leaves had fallen from the Whomping Willow tree.

"Huh?" Harry snapped his head up with a confused look on his face, a line of drool could be marked from his mouth to his chin.

Hermione rolled her eyes and turned back to talking with Pavarti Patil, her hand fastened tight around Ron's the whole time. "Who are you taking to the dance?" he asked with less exuberance than the first time.

"Er...what dance?"

Ron gaped at him now. "The Halloween Dance, Harry. They have one every year 'round this time. There's music, people dance..."

It was Harry's turn to roll his eyes as he leaned back downwards on his folded arms, closing his red eyes. "I dunno, not likely to go," he shrugged and seemed to almost stir to a sleep once more before Ron's hand rougly shook him awake.

"Not likely to go, you wanker?" he sounded incredulous, Pavarti and Hermione had now joined interest in this. "You _have_ to go, Seamus is sneaking in Firewhisky _and_ spiking the juice so no matter what - it's going to be a goodnight And you definitely can't just miss it, we're too good of friends to allow that, right guys?" Ron crossed his arms and looked firm.

"Mmhmm," the two girls chorused in agreement.

"It simply would not be becoming, Harry," Pavarti stated with a quick smile, Harry rolled his eyes once again and looked about to fall asleep sitting straight up.

"Why don't you bring that mystery girl of yours?" Hermione suggested, the brunette lit up at that before shaking his head thoroughly.

"There is no mystery girl, would you guys just drop that already? I'm just going out on the grounds for a smoke," Harry explained, once again to his friends. He gently recalled the memory of Ron and Hermione finding one of his many cigarette packets in his trunk a few weeks ago, they scolded him all day for it making nasty comments and threatning to tell a Professor who would take them away, Harry had to beg. It was sad, really, he had never realized how dependant he had become upon the cooling effect of nicotine.

It was Hermione's turn again to roll her eyes as her and Pavarti looked away and got back into their gossip. "Well, who are you taking then?!" Harry accused Ron.

The redhead looked incredulous and threw him and Hermione's held hands up in the air, "Who the bloody hell do you think? What's wrong with you, mate?"

Harry sighed and gave himself a slight shake, alerting himself more. "Of course, sorry...I've just been tired, honestly. I can't get enough sleep with assignments left, right and center, DA meetings, Qudditch practice for the upcoming season, and...everything," _and Draco_, he thought to himself. "It's bleeding ridiculous!"

Ron looked on with sympathy but Hermione wasn't convinced and she had it by now with her best friends constant dreariness. "That's not it," she firmly stated, all eyes turned on her. "No offence but everybody here has the same amount of courses, some even have more than you. Ron has Qudditch practice and DA lessons," Hermione explained with a taut voice.

"Geez, don't be so hard on the boy," Ron squeezed his girlfriends hand and she looked slightly flushed but shrugged it off anyway.

"I'm just saying that I think there might be something wrong with Harry," she merely responded.

Harry considered this for a moment and shook his head also. "I don't feel sick or anything, I just feel constantly exhausted. I think I'm just having too many restless sleeps," he said but knew it was a lie, by the time his head fell down to sleep he was out like a light for as long as everybody else in his dorm slept. Ron seemed to accept this but Hermione looked weary, but she let it drop. For now.

"Still, you have to goto the ball,". Harry groaned.

By the end of the week Harry still hadn't given the Halloween Ball much thought but on Friday night, the day before the dance, Ron was pestering him once again. "I swear I won't talk to you for ages," he promised.

"Dammit, Ron!" Harry growled and plunged himself down in the armchair by the small fire's dying flames, Hermione was in the library studying with a couple of other girls. "Fine, I'll find somebody...although it'll be damned near impossible," he muttered angrily. The person he wanted to take to the dance was going but without a date, something Ron wasn't allowing Harry to do.

"Just bring your girlfriend," Ron snapped and then stood up from his seat on the couch and stormed out of the protrait hole most likely to go see Hermione.

Harry rubbed his temple with his hand and yawned, he remembered Draco telling him earlier on that day that he was also constantly getting more tired. Maybe it was a cold that he and Draco had both caught, the two of them couldn't stop yawning in between kisses last time they saw each other.

"Harry, can I sit with you?" a soft voice sounded from behind him, Harry jumped out of his skin before smiling and nodding up at Lavender Brown. "I heard you and Ron talking..." she trailed off and Harry nodded, biting his lip lightly in order to stay fully alert of the conversation. "...and I was wondering ifitwastrueyouhadagirlfriend," Lavender quickly rambled.

"I'm sorry, what?" Harry asked, sitting upstraight with his eyebrow raised - a trait he had been learning from Draco.

"I wanted to know if you really had a girlfriend," she whispered as a slight blush came to her cheeks.

"No, I don't," Harry said honestly. "Why?"

Lavender was playing very absently with her hands, her eyes averted anywhere but Harry's face at this moment. She seemed rather gittery. "I wanted to know if you'd go to the Ball with me, I've been waiting to ask you but I didn't want to because it's girls that are supposed to be asked to Balls, not the other way around but I know you're shy so I just thought, Lavender, just go up and..."

"Sure," Harry interrupted, not wanting to hear the life story of Lavender Brown.

"Sorry?" Lavender asked, seeming slightly lost.

Harry smiled the best he could, it wasn't a totally bad situation, he was thinking. Lavender Brown was a good friend and she was one of the prettiest Gryffindor's, hell, prettiest students at Hogwarts. Next to Draco. "I said I would love to go with you, but I haven't got a costume or anything," he said, now it was his turn to feel embarassed.

"A costume? You haven't been to one of these in a few years, have you?" Lavender asked, Harry responded by shaking his head. "Well, we're too old for costumes. This is just an excuse to get drunk," she giggled and laughed a bit more at the strange look contorted on her new date's face.

_Since when were all my friends so into partying? When did we all grow up...? _Harry asked himself before breathing until his red face returned to normal colour. "So then I'll pick you up from your dorm tomorrow night at 8 then?" Harry asked, standing up from the armchair and stretching his arms above his head, yawning.

"Seven. We have to coordinate outfits, I'll be ready by then and help you get ready," Lavender seemed very keen on this now, a lot more excitement flowed through her. "You should ask Dean for an energy potion, he brewed a bunch a few weeks ago so he could stay up all night studying and by the looks of it - you're going to need one for that party tomorrow," she smirked adn stood up as well.

"Er, probably," Harry chortled, trying to imagine him in his current state dancing all night long with a bunch of drunken friends. "I'm going to head off to bed though, so until then, goodnight," he began to walk away but she caught him by the wrist and swiftly pecked him on the lips.

"Goodnight, Harry," and with that Lavender was gone up the stairs before Harry could even make a move towards them as he stood with fingers to his slightly parted lips.

_Since when do people just kiss other people like that? I have been missing a lot of things_, he shook his head before clearing his thoughts and slowly making it up towards his own dormitory, unaware of the eyes and whispers that had followed his entire conversations. After jotting a note to Dean, who couldn't be found at the moment, asking for an energy potion Harry then found his way under the covers and almost immediately into a unwakable sleep with one last thought on his mind; _I hope Draco doesn't mind that I'm taking somebody. _

_Well you're not his boyfriend, are you? _

_...I hope Lavender doesn't want to do more than dance with me..._

"Happy Halloween, you bugger, now get up!" Ron smacked his friend on the side of the head, Harry groaned awake in his sleep.

"Here, take one now and then one before the dance and you'll be chipper as hell!" Dean's voice sounded from the otherside of Harry's bed and he was holding onto a bottle of blue liquid. "Just make sure..." he began, but his words were unheard apparantly.

Harry had taken the bottle in his hands and downed every last drop of the liquid, wide eyes from the four boys in his dormitory all stared unbelievable at them. "Tastes like rubbish," Harry winced. "Sorry, what were you saying Dean?"

Dean swallowed hard and took the empty vial back. "Just make sure you only take one drop each time," and Harry's reaction was immediate. He jumped out of bed with such speed it seemed almost inhuman, he stood straight beside his friend.

"What's going to happen to me?" he vastly asked, he could almost feel his heart beating faster by the minute.

"Er...just going to have a lot of energy, that's all," Dean said rather sheepishly, "If you were looking for a relaxing day, I'm sorry mate you're not going to get it," he was rubbing the back of his neck now, the other boys in the room could almost see the energy radiating off of Harry. They could definitely feel it. "I always put a mood enhancing charm to it so at least you'll be happy all day too!"

Harry seemed to assess the situation and think it wasn't so bad, at least he would have one day completely tired-free. It would probably feel like heaven to him. Ron, however, was seeming to realize something more and more as the minutes dripped on. "So, I heard you're with Lavender now, 'eh?" Seamus grinned from his bed, Harry looked at him and started blushing. "Good catch, Dean and I have been trying forever and apparantly she just walks right up to you, lucky guy!"

"Ah...no, it's not like that it's..." Harry tried to explain but Seamus merely winked at him and started to head for the bathroom. "Goddamit," he muttered and then suddenly felt a large surge of energy pass through his body. He had to move, and he had to do it now.

"Harry can I talk to you a minute, alone?" Ron asked unsurely.

"Can't it just wait till breakfast, Ron? I really need to move...I need to...I need to...shower! Oh yeah, I _definitely_ need to shower!" Harry beamed and jolted for the bathroom, slamming through the door as Ron stared after him. Quickly he had cleaned himself and gotten dressed, brushed his teeth and tried his hardest to tame his hair.

Running down the dormitory stairs into the Common Room he glanced at the faces that stared after him and then saw Ron's appalled face in the corner with Hermione, they stared at him as well. "What's up guys, what's everybody looking at? It's breakfast now, right?" Harry asked with great speed, he was jogging on the spot almost in front of his two friends.

"Er, we need to talk," Hermione blatantly said. "Lets do it on the way to breakfast," she suggested and Harry grinned largely at the idea as the three then bustled out of the quiet Common Room.

The castle was nearly empty, everybody was mostly still in their own Houses areas, for they were going to be the first three to arrive at breakfast that Saturday morning. "Heard you took a little too much energy potion," Hermione started.

"Oh, not that much! I feel great actually, think it might have done me some good..."

"Harry, don't you think it'll have bad effects with the...you know?" Ron asked, motioning towards Harry's amulet tucked safely beneath his cloak.

Hermione nodded her head. "We don't know much about this yet, don't you think it could haev a bad reaction to certain potions?" They were concerned, as always.

"Guys, I don't feel anything wrong now. It probably just makes it stronger which, right now, I need," Harry tried to reassure them but they both merely stared after their friend who was now quite a few paces ahead of them. Ron placed his arm around the shoulders of his girlfriend as they walked into the empty Great Hall, heading towards their usual spot at Gryffindor Table.

"Porridge?! I LOVE porridge, absolutely loveee it!!" Harry excitedly chimed and ran into his seat, already shoveling in the breakfast before he was actually sitting down.

Hermione and Ron exchanged a glance and sat down across from him, staring as he ate two bowls in around a minute. "Harry, you might want to slow down..."

"Can't. Need. To...mmeat, good porridge..." Harry said mumbled between spoonfulls.

"So is it true about Lavender then?" Hermione asked as more people began to come and fill the hall, a few eyes glanced in Harry's direction whispering - either about the Lavender rumor or the high energy wafting almost visually from him, who knew.

"Nope, sodding rumors. I am going to the Ball with her, but that's not dating is it? Don't think so!" Harry responded but kept a bright smile on his face and then grabbed an apple from the fruit bowl and started to eat away. Ron and Hermione didn't look convinced with Harry's answer but let it slide for the time being.

"It's totally hot in here," Harry abruptly said as he slipped off his cloak, revealing his everyday clothes instead of the usual uniform - it was a weekend, afterall. And it was Halloween. "Ron, pranks pranks pranks!!!" he suddenly whispered to his best mate across the table in a hurried voice. "What else are we going to do all day..it's Halloween! Oh, you have to have some of Fred and George's things! Can I please borrow them, any ideas?" Harry was almsot shaking in his seat, bouncing up and down.

Hermione gave her boyfriend a look. "I can't, mate, Prefect," he dully explained but then leaned in and winked at his excited friend. "Bloody hell, what are you wearing?" Ron eyed Harry's wardrobe, causing other Gryffindor's around him to look as well.

The girls stared longer and ended up looking away with a tint to their cheeks, the boys scowled and shook their heads at Harry's clothes. It was an outfit Draco had bought while shopping one day in Chreston, an outfit Harry had grown to like a lot - tight black jeans, loosely fitting emerald button down shirt, Draco had said it made his eyes stand out beautifully. "Ever think about doing an eye charm?" Hermione suddenly said, she was looking at him with a dreamy expression Ron didn't like at all.

"What a fantastic idea, I had gotten so lazy but I bet now it'd stay!" Harry jumped at the idea and closed his eyes for a minute, the second he opened them they were slightly more green than before and he removed his rounded glasses, shoving them into his cloak pocket that lay on his lap. "Better?

"Much," a fourth voice purred from behind as Lavender stood there, her hand rubbing Harry's back lightly. "Just making sure you remember to come by at seven tonight," she said.

"Of course, seven o'clock. Righty-o, we're going to dance right?" Harry smirked brightly, Lavender gave him a strange look before smiling and nodding. "Dancing would be bleeding wonderful at the moment," he said aloud but more to himself than anybody else.

"I'm sure it would, Harry," Lavender breathed his name as she leaned down and kissed him once again quickly on the lips before skirting off further down to the table to sit with a group of giggling girls. Harry was too distracted to even comment on the kiss, to even really notice it for that matter.

Ron and Hermione were talking to him about how great it was, briefly mentioning Lavender's name...Harry wasn't exactly paying attention. "Why is Malfoy glaring daggers over here, that greasy git?" Ron suddenly scowled, sending a glare across the hall to a pissed off looking Draco who's eyes were silts of greys, staring over at the Gryffindor Table.

"Ron," Hermione testily began, "Didn't you read the papers about him switching sides?"

"He didn't switch, just dropped the one," Harry corrected, he felt his energy build up even more as he caught those grey eyes in his own and frowned at the angry look he was getting before the blonde stood up and strode briskly out of the Great Hall with a Blaise Zabini in tow. "Right well, still...he isn't bad anymore, Ronald. He hasn't been a git all year, really," Hermione tried to reason with the redhead who only shook his head in response, crossing his arms over his chest.

"I don't like the look the Ferret was giving Harry just now, he looked like he was planning something. I'd watch my back if I were you, mate," Ron warned his friend before Hermione elbowed him and they returned to their meals, Harry's mood slightly dampened by the potion doing its job and keeping it a lot lighter than it would have been otherwise. Something was up with Draco and he wanted to know what.

Lately the two had been in an awkward stage, unsure of what they were and where they were going. It wasn't possible to just accept their circumstances any longer because now they were actively seeking each other in a completely different environment, Hogwarts. They were sneaking around behind their friends backs and putting on these acts to keep the questions at bay, nobody could find out but they didn't want to stop seeing each other. When they did get their privacy they would end up talking about their days, kissing, going over Qudditch strategies since they were both Captains even though they were on opposing teams - may the best one win -, and then awkward goodbye's. Were they an item? Who knew. To Harry it seemed like Draco wanted to stay friends who kissed and ran around at night to talk in secrecy to one another. Now that Draco was this angry that morning, Harry felt a pang deep inside of curiousity and hurt. Why was he so upset?

The day rolled on as Ron and Harry could be found sneaking around under the Invisibility Cloak with the Marauder's Map in their hands and many tricks in their pockets all constructed by Weasley Wizarding Wheezes. First they put firecrackers in a couple of floors bathroom toilets, instructed to go off when the stall door was opened up. Moaning Myrtle shooed them out of her bathroom. After that they put Exploding Sensored DungBombs in front of the Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Slytherin Common Rooms - they had found them by stalking people of the certain Houses.

By the time the Halloween Feast had ended at six o'clock and the dance began, Harry and Ron returned to their dormitory to get ready as Hermione began to do rounds with an angry looking Malfoy who was waiting for her at one end of the Great Hall. Ron was fidding with his new dress robes, curtesy of Harry who had promised that Lavender had something picked out for himself. His energy had died down slightly, it was manageable but he still had the urge to constantly do something although he could always surpress it now.

Lavender welcomed her into the dorm, hustling with girls all dressed from head-to-toe. She gave him some clothes and he went off to the bathroom to get changed and returned looking absolutely fabulous. "Now, lets try the hair," she smiled at him and he backed up, shaking his head. Memories of Petunia Dursley trying to tame his hair came back into his head and he held up his hands in protest.

"Please, anything but the hair!" Harry begged and she shrugged and grabbed a water from the vase beside her bed and tore it in half, she placed it in the breast pocket of Harry's jacket.

They ascended down the stairs into the Common Room, eyes followed them everywhere. "What's that?" Lavender asked as they reached the portrait hole now, arm-in-arm. She was referring to the emerald amulet gleaming off of his chest, exposed by the jacket and undershirt that was only buttoned up halfway revealing his tanned and toned chest.

The suit Harry was sporting was definitely some kind of designer outfit with red trims, matching Lavender's tight red gown and the red flower that sat in his pocket, the pedals all open. It was the clingy-ness of the suit that caught everybody's attention as he walked by, most people unaware of how fit Harry Potter really was, it was all the chores growing up that did it. "It's, nothing," Harry quickly stammered but she stopped them from walking any further down the Seventh Floor Corridor and put her arms around his neck to undo the necklace, Harry's hands shoot up in protest as her fingers grazed the chain and it burned her ever so slightly.

"Jesus, what the fuck was that?" Lavender swore, retreating immediately and cradling her two fingers.

"I just don't like taking it off, okay?" Harry responded softly, advancing towards her and feeling mightily awkward as he did. He didn't want to bring Lavender angrily to the Ball but he definitely didn't want her getting ideas so he leaned in and kissed her cheek softly and held out his arm, she reluctantly took it at first.

By the time they had reached the Great Hall, decked out in Halloween attire and students in costumes (the older ones in nice dress robes), Lavender had completely forgot about the earlier incident. Harry had been trying to cover up the amulet with his jacket or shirt the best he could, all to no avail as he was being pulled lightly towards the dance floor.

After a few sweaty, fast-paced dances Lavender dashed her date over to the punch bowl. _This wasn't so bad_, Harry thought but had a quick change in heart when Draco came through the doors with his arm snaked around Blaise Zabini's waist, the smaller black-haired boy was blushing upwards at Draco.

"Did Malfoy just come here with Zabini?" Harry asked in astonishment to Lavender, she turned briefly around to eye the two boys as she handed Harry a cup full of spiked punch.

"Well everybody knows that Zabini has been bugeyed for Malfoy ever since hormones and Malfoy's round about the best looking gay guy in school...makes sense," she seemed to push it off lightly and saw Harry's eyes trail the couple as they laughed and made their way over to a group of sniding Slytherin's. "Didn't know they were gay?"

Harry realized he had been staring, a jealous pang started out of nowhere. "I-I guess not, no..."

"Would have thought you were the first one to notice it, you used to know everything about Malfoy. The more you know the enemy, the better, right?" Lavender giggled as she finished her drink, Harry sighed and tried to push away the pain he was beginning to feel - he downed his drink as well.

Five drinks a lot of giggles later, Harry felt the jealousy almost overload as the two boys were dancing rather close on the floor, obviously intoxicated. "Who the bloody fuck does he think he is?" Harry had snuck up beside Ron, who was startled by his friends presence.

"Where's Lavender?" Ron immediately asked, worried that his friend had already ditched his date rudely somewhere. "And who are you on about?"

"Malfoy, of course!" Harry fumed, jabbing his head in the direction of the dance floor. "Bloody thinks he can just waltz in here and choose any guy he fancies and sex him up on the dance floor, who the FUCK-"

"Harry!" Ron harshly whispered, grabbing ahold of his friends wrist tightly and pulling him into a whisper. "How many drinks have you had?"

"This is my sixth one!" Harry chippered up at the smallest distraction, he did still have monuments of energy left. "Where's 'Mione at, I wanna dance with Hermione," he stated, his eyes searching the crowd.

"She's in the loo, where's Lavender? Haven't ditched her yet, have you? I mean that'd be quite mean considering you've been snogging her senseless for ... four weeks is it now? Six?" Ron smirked, happy his friends attention had been changed from Malfoy to himself.

"The loo, too but hey...I told you once and don't make me tell you again Mr Ronald Weasley," Harry wobbled his arm across Ron's shoulder, putting his weight on his friend. "Lavender and I are just dancing together, I don't wanna do more than that, trusssttt me...who else is gay besides them two?'' he asked suddenly, trying to avoid actually glancing at the Slytherin couple dancing close together.

Ron seemed startled, confused but let it slide off. Harry was a bit tipsy anyway, probably had no idea what he was on about himself. "Justin from Hufflepuff, I've got a right bang hanger that Creevey is too,"

"Any better lookin' blokes out there?" Harry asked, eyeing around the room as if looking at peoples faces could tell him their sexual orientation.

"Er...Randolph Burrow is the Ravenclaw Chaser, you should know who he is...oi, Harry, why do you want to know? Not thinking about leaving Lavender for a guy, are you?" Ron heartily laughed, hoping inside that he was not telling the truth in any shape or form. It was all a joke, right?

"Nononono," Harry immediately replied, understanding what his friend might be getting at. "Just, just want to one up Malfoy, you know..." he trailed on. "So where's Randolph??" Harry eagerly asked.

"Dunno, have a Firewhisky with Seamus and I outside before looking for him though," Ron suggested.

Once the three boys were outside and sipping on the Firewhisky, they all felt the alcohol beginning to get to their heads and Ron and Seamus were loudly acting out something ridiculous Dean had said to Snape the other day in Potions. "I see Randolph, I've gotta go," Harry all of a sudden said and finished off his drink before leaving the bottle beside his friend.

"Harry, are yah sure that's the best way to one-up...?" Ron began but his friend was already rushing back inside of the castle behind a blonde-haired Chaser, his mind intent.

Lavender and Hermione were conversing in giggles it seemed by the punch bowl, they hadn't notice Harry's re-entry to the Great Hall which he was grateful for. Approaching Randolph, who stood in a huff with Ravenclaw's and a few Hufflepuff's, Harry took a deep breath but everybody could tell he was intoxicated no matter how much he tried to hide it. "Rand..randolph-y!" he called to him, putting his arm around the Chaser's shoulders.

"I heard you were getting quite good at Qudditch this year, wanna tell me about it on the dance floor...please?" Harry put on puppy dog eyes and a few people around the circle laughed as Burrow's face went beat red. Any self-rightous gay guy would have killed to have The Boy Who Lived ask them to dance especially when he looked so damn good.

"Sure, but what about Lavender - will she mind?" Randolph asked slowly, glancing around Harry's head towards the Gryffindor.

"Come ask her with me!" Harry grinned and pulled the Ravenclaw from his friends and across the Hall towards the two girls, still giggling mysteriously. "Hey lo Lavender, can I dance with Randolph? Oh please can I dance with Randolph?" he begged, Burrow was becoming more red by the minute, standing there his wrist being held tightly in Harry's hand.

"Sure Harry, as long as you promise to come outside with me and have a drink after a few dances," Lavender was definitely intoxicated, her words slurred together and she was staring dreamily at Harry who was now whisping Burrow out onto the dance floor.

The Ravenclaw was surprised at how into it the shy Harry Potter got, dancing close up to him as the Wiard's Sisters drummed out a loud tune. As the tracks rolled on, more and more eyes were on them and Harry's outrageous, ludacris dance moves did not go unnoticed. Burrow was liking it more by the moment, his pants were growing suspiciously tighter.

All of a sudden a small flash of creamy light hit Harry's legs and they became stiff, he toppled over to the ground and swore out loud trying to stand back up but found out he couldn't - he was in a simple body binding curse. "Who the fuck?!" he raged, slamming his head down on the floor as students tried their best to dance around the scene as Burrow knelt beside Harry and quickly whispered "_Finite Incantartum_" with his wand pointed at the Gryffindor whose legs then became unstiffened.

"Maybe we should take a break? I think Lavender wants to talk to you," Randolph pointed towards the anxious looking girl who stood by the Great Hall doors, waiting alone for Harry to join her.

"Yupp, thanks for the dance Burrow!"

It was a brisk night with the wind blowing pretty harshly but Harry didn't notice it, the energy potion still raged through him and his tux was rather heavy - he silently thanked Lavender for that.

"Harry you look gorgeous..." she slurred heavily, a lazy arm slung around Harry's unsteady shoulders as he caught Lavender from a near fall.

"Er, thanks...." he started, there weren't that many students around right now so maybe he could set things straight. "I wanted to..."

"Shh, Harry, you don't have to say anything," Lavender stressed and leaned in, planting a messy kiss all over Harry's mouth. A flash was seen in the distance, it shook him awake and he pushed the girl off of him and held her at a steady arms length. "Is there something wrong?" she asked, trying to lean in again but Harry's hard hold kept her away.

"Yeah, something is wrong," he responded in a jitter. "I said yes because you're a good friend, Lavender. The truth is...I...I fancy somebody else," Harry hurriedly spoke as the girl backed up a step or two and let her glazed eyes take in his facial features, construed by the darkness.

"Who is it?" she asked firmly, then saw how Harry was taken her reaction. "It's okay Harry, honestly. I knew you liked somebody else, I'm not daft," Lavender giggled again, "I'm just the one who got to goto the Ball with Harry Potter!" she squeaked and Harry rolled his eyes.

"Listen, I've got to..."

"You at least owe me the decency..."

"I can't, Lavender...I'm going back inside, I want to have myself another drink and..." _and find Draco to ask him what the hell was going on with Blaise. _

"But Harry!" Lavender yelped after him but he was already back in the swoo of students.

A few were filing out in stumbles, most of the students under Fourth Year were tiredly heading off to their dormitories, down with their Halloween night - thankfully, they got to sleep in as tomorrow was a Sunday..Harry, however, had Qudditch Practice. It took him thirty minutes before the potion finally began to disappear, his dreariness almost regained immediately. No sign of Draco, Hermione or Ron - he could guess where his friends were, snogging in a corner or doing rounds by force.

Finally deciding it was a goodnight to end, Harry tiptoed off to the dormitory with little words said as he felt his head swimming from the drinks. It was definitely time for a rest, his body was aching from too much movement in one day. As soon as he hit the mattress, he was out like a light as perusual.

Entering The Great Hall the next morning seemed like such a strange thing to the once again tired Harry. "Why hello there, Romeo," Ron chirped as soon as he sat down across from the redhead, Harry raised an eyebrow.

"Romeo? How do you know who Romeo even is?" Harry asked through a yawn, he noticed the ginger mouth Hermione's name, as she was currently absent. "Right, well, why?"

Ron only shrugged and as if on cue, the Daily Prophet came blistering in and an owl dropped it at his table spot. There, on the first inside page, was a large picture of Lavender kissing him with zest as he stood there, not reacting. He didn't want to even stomach the article. "Does it say we're together?" he asked with a swallow.

"Of course it does because you are, aren't you?" Ron asked with confusion, Harry looked over at him mortified.

"Ron! No, I told you I'd tell you!" Harry snapped with slight volume to his voice, a few other Gryffindor's sitting nearby listened with interest.

"Why the bloody hell can't you just admit you and Brown are together?"

Lavender shot her housemate a dreary, hungover, apologetic look and then turned solmenly back to her breakfast. "Because we are not together!" Harry nearly shouted, standing up abruptly from his seat. "You of all people should know that what they write in here is pure rubbish," he venomously hissed before grabbing two pieces of toast and storming out of the hall - two soreful grey eyes followed him the whole way.

_How could he...how could he...I thought he liked me, I thought that maybe, eventually...sometime...How could he?! _Draco felt the tears threaten to bubble as he stormed out of the Great Hall not long after Harry, running to the safety of his private Head Boy room as quick as possible. As soon as he reached the safety of his room, he fell face first on his couch in front of a small fire, small sobs burst from the pit of his chest as he couldn't get the image of Harry kissing Lavender out of his head. "Fucking prat, dancing with Randolph the way he did too...no one makes a Malfoy sad, no one. Absolutely fucking nobody!" he growled into the arm of the couch, tightly gripping its green leather edges.

Knock Knock. Draco jumped up from the couch and wiped at his red eyes as he heard a small voice sound from the other side of his door, "Malfoy? Are you in there? I can swear I hear...Malfoy?" Hermione asked unsurely.

Clearing his throat he strode over towards the portrait hole and opened it a small bit. "What do you want, Granger?" he snapped.

"Uhm...I thought I heard, I was just making sure you're okay?"

"And why the fuck wouldn't I be? I've got a sodding headache from drinking so if you'd kindly piss off I'd like to get back to sleep," and with that he slammed the door in her blank face and walked over towards his private bathroom to have a nice long shower...he was more angry with himself now - of course the bloody walls between his and Granger's room weren't noise proof, of bloody-fucking-course. Draco turned the water on as cold as it would possibly go, tensing to the temperature change but it brought a numbing sensation all over him. _That Potter is going to pay for making me cry, he's going to pay and he's not going to like it..._

~*~

_When the words are wrong_

_and my patience gone_

_Will you tell me _

_Does this mean you're moving on?_

**A/N:** Alrighty, please review! I Hope you liked it, I kinda swiveled off in the end! =) Next chapter there will be a lot of stuff...coming out...if you know what I mean, it should be finished by tomorrow (sunday) evening! I promise! XD


	10. A Lesson in Manners

**Chapter Ten:**

**A Lesson in Manners**

**A/N:** Yeah, I made this chapter on time! lol, please review and I really hope you do enjoy it! =) HP/DM slash fluffiness is to come in later chapters but very soon, I do promise and thanks for the reviews everybody! XD

**Hysteria** - **Muse**

_It's bugging me, grating me, and twisting me around_

_Yeah I'm endlessly, caving in, and turning inside out_

_Because I want it no_

_I want it now_

_Give me your heart and your soul_

_and I'm breaking out, I'm breaking out_

_last chance to lose control_

~*~

It was Tuesday morning and Harry had just settled himself beside Ron in Double Potions class, he stiffled a yawn and pulled out the Sixth Year textbook, flopping down on the wooden table. Their cauldrons were all out and in place today, meaning they were going to be brewing a potion and that was something Harry was not looking forward to.

Ever since the Daily Prophet article came out about him and Lavender, it was hard for the two of them to squash the rumours of their said relationship, even Ron was still skeptical but had dropped it in Hermione's favour.

Harry distractedly looked up to the front of the class, his eyes trained on a mop of blonde hair and he felt a frown come forward. Draco hadn't spoken to him or let alone look at him since last week and it was starting to get nerve-wrecking for Harry, he was curious if the boy's relationship with Blaise had progressed and now he didn't want anything to do with him. Chreston seemed like a faraway place now, and their friendship seemed like something from an alternate universe.

"Mister Potter, could you tell me the properties of the Murtlap Essence?" Snape snarled, Harry stared up at his Professor in a tired daze.

"No, sorry sir," he shook his head lightly, Snape curled his lips but for once didn't deduct points as he asked Ron who answered quickly. Harry realized that maybe dating Hermione was a good thing for his best friend, whose marks had improved impeciably over the past year.

Harry's sight continuously made it over to the Slytherin students at the front of the class, whenever he wasn't yawning or begging his eyes to stay open - he was concentrating on everything that Draco was doing. Ron collected the ingrediants for the Murtlap Essence and brought it back to their station once they were instructed to brew the potion, on page 938 of their textbooks. It was a long brewing process that took the rest of the class, and due to Harry's slight drawback of being nearly asleep Ron and him stayed a few minutes after class to finish up the brew.

Just as they were stirring in the final ingrediant, Draco swept by their desk and knocked the entire cauldron off of its holdings with the quick swish of his wand and a muttering of an incantation. Ron blistered towards Malfoy, "You ignorant...!"

"Watch your tongue, Weasel, or do we forget where our place is?" Malfoy snapped as he pointed his wand towards his Head Boy badge. Snape was in the ingrediants cupboard and was beginning to emerge once again, Draco slipped his wand back into his cloak pocket.

"What was that for Draco?" Harry asked in confusion as Ron stood there, fuming.

Malfoy stepped closer to the brunette and menacingly leaned forward, Harry's breath hitched as he caught a whiff of a familiar smell that he suddenly wanted to smother himself in. "Only my friends can call me by my first name, Potter. Not filthy half-breeds like _you_," and with that he had left the classroom with two very innate Gryffindor's.

"Where does he think he gets off on bossing us around like that? Why is he such an asshole? Abusing his Head Boy priveleges like that, if I wasn't so against tattling I'd round about get his badge taken away right this moment..." Ron was growling, kneeling now on the floor as he mopped up the ingrediants.

"Drop it, Ron," Harry mumbled almost incoherently and it was then that sympathetic brown eyes went up to meet his.

"Harry, I've got a spare period right now, you don't. You can go on to History of Magic, I'll finish this here - I'll probably be able to bottle at least some of it..."

"Boys, do tell me what's happened here," Snape had strolled over towards them, still kneeling on the floor, his arms were crossed. "Don't tell me you're just incompetent as always Weasley, knocking over everything in sight. If you weren't attached to Potter's side I would have guessed it was Longbottom's doing," it was easy to see Ron's annoyance at that moment, Harry slowly came to a stand as he apologetically looked at his friend and grabbed his bag. "Ten points from Gyrffindor for being reckless within my classroom, now hurry up and clean this up. Neither of you are exempt from meeting the potions requirments either,".

It was a long walk to History of Magic, but when Harry got there in a daze and sat down in his usual seat beside Dean he leaned in towards his dorm mate. "Hey, have you got any of that energy stuff on you? I could really use just a drop," he whispered.

Dean smiled and took out a vial from his pocket, he was carrying it on himself at all times selling it to needy students - mostly Seventh Years preparing for their NEWTs. "One drop at a time, please Harry," he smirked whilst handing him the bottle.

"Although it was amusing last time..." Seamus whispered from the table behind them and they shared a quick laugh as Harry leaned down in his seat as to not be seen by the Professor and took one drop of the blue liquid, it burned down his throat and after a few minor seconds he already felt the tiredness being lifted from his shoulders - he smiled and pocketed the potion.

"How much do I owe you?"

"Nada, Potter," Dean smirked and then with a wink they turned back to paying the best of their attentions to one of the most boring classes either of them had signed up for.

"I want nine inches on the effect of the Age of Technology in the 18th century done by next class, no excuses," Professor Binns droned and the class all moaned in response as the bell could be heard in the distance. "Good afternoon class," he waved goodbye to them all as they packed up their things and left for third period.

Harry walked alongside Dean and Seamus towards the greenhouses for Herbology class and somewhere near the Entrance Hall they were stopped by a group of four Slytherins. Pansy Parkinson had bumped into Harry's shoulder as they passed one another, causing both groups to stop and glare daggers at each other. School house rivalry apparantly hadn't died down given the circumstances that they actually ran into each other.

Draco was standing in the forefront as Crabbe, Goyle and Parkinson stood behind him, Dean and Seamus behind Harry. "Mind where you're going, Pothead," Pansy sneered.

"Move," Harry simply snarled and averted his gaze from Draco's, he didn't like seeing the dull grey instead of the brilliant silver he had become accustomed to over the months.

"Where's your manners, Potter? You know you can't talk to the Head Boy like that now can you?" Draco drawled seductively, Harry's eyes snapped up to his face at that moment and bore so many questions as the blonde started to advance. Draco's feminine but firm fingers wrapped themselves around Harry's cloak fastening quickly, bringing the brunette's face up to his own as he spoke between tight lips. "You owe my friend an apology for dirtying her robes with your touch,".

Harry searched the best he could in those grey eyes now for a hint, for anything that would resemble the past or the secret friendship they shared. Or did. Harry was so lost in to why he was being thrown aside so easily, but he was now convinced at that moment that Draco and Blaise were closer than they had been - tearing apart the only thing Harry had that made him feel real. "I don't owe you or her anything, you slimy git," he snarled in response, pushing the blonde forcefully away from him - glad that the contact was lost.

Dean and Seamus were standing their ground, looking between Crabbe and Goyle with spite. "Awh, Potty, still no manners. Do we have to teach you them?" Draco snickered as he retrieved his wand from his pocket, jabbing into Harry's chest as the brunette began to bubble with anger.

_Why is he doing this? I thought he liked me, he bloody well convinced me time and again that he liked me and now...why the fuck is he hurting me so much? He's already left whatever we had for Zabini, why does he keep doing this?! _Harry was angrily thinking to himself, his fists began to clench as all colour fell from his face. A cool air began to formulate in the Entrance Hall and a small crowd of students stopped and stared at the confrontation of the two Sixth Year boys.

"The only good thing anybody could learn from you, Malfoy, is how to be the biggest asshole in Hogwarts," Harry's anger was now relevant to all as Draco sucked in a deep breath, his friends were still sniggering behind him in support as even more students came to watch the scene. "Now I said move, Malfoy!"

"Draco," Pansy cooed by her friends side, she put a soft hand on his robes that made Harry jerk with jealousy he didn't know why he still had. "You need not be so rough on the boy, he has no manners because he had no parents to teach him them," she explained and then shot a glare at Harry who had a radiating energy of anger at that moment - even Dean and Seamus were backing off as the Slytherin's stood their ground, unaware of the boys pure inability to control his emotions.

"My bad, I forgot Scarhead has no Mommy and Daddy to keep him in line..."

"You shouldn't be talking! Wasn't it your Father who abandoned you just because you didn't want to be a Death Eater?!" Dean angrily spat and all of a sudden the blonde's attention was trained solely on him, he had his wand at the ready though.

"Watch your tongue, Thomas, or else I will watch it for you," Malfoy snarled and the words of an incantation began to form on his lips.

Harry had been standing there the whole time, energy building up around him as the amulet seemed to glow a strange even deeper emerald colour than it already was. He closed his eyes tightly as hot tears threatened to fall and then Crabbe's voice egging Draco on brought him back to reality. "I said, _Move_!" Harry screamed and his voice echoed the Hall, his hand shot outwards and he moved it straight to the right side of his body.

A purple mist was beginning to form around the group of Slytherin's and all of a sudden their bodies jerked and visibally they were whirled to the other side of the Hall, skidding on their stomachs in the direction Harry's arm had went. It was just like opening and closing a door, Harry had thought before he looked at Dean and Seamus fearful eyes and stormed off towards Herbology once more, his friends reluctantly following him.

"Harry, that was..." Seamus muttered but the glare from emerald eyes shut him up immediately.

Only moments after class had started it was interrupted by Argus Filch who was calling on Harry. Still fuming he stormed off behind the caretaker whose cat followed as well. "Where are we going?" Harry demanded.

"The Headmaster wishes to see you about the stunt you pulled in the Entrance Hall before class, Potter's in trouble, Potter's in trouble..." Filch sing-songed and then laughed to himself as he continud to lead the way to Professor Dumbledore's office.

It appeared just as it had always, to Harry as he sat down in front of the Headmaster's desk. "Licorice Whip, Harry?" the soft old man's voice asked as he leaned forward on his desk. He looked frail and more aged than the last time Harry had personally spoken to him after Sirius' death.

"No thanks, Professor," Harry mumbled, he was still angry from his earlier confrontation with Draco.

"You're not in trouble, you know," Dumbledore smiled, the usual twinkle in his blue eyes had faded as he spoke.

"I'm not?" Harry asked incredulously, the Professor shook his head. "But I harmed four other students, didn't I?"

"Miss Parkinson, Mr Crabbe, Mr Goyle and Mr Malfoy," Dumbledore paused as Harry twitched with the mention of Draco's last name, "all just suffered minor bruising and Madame Pomfrey did well to quickly fix them up. No harm done," he grinned brightly now.

Harry raised an eyebrow in confusion. "I wanted to know how you were feeling lately. Life is not easy at all times and after the tragic events of last term, it must be very difficult for you at this moment," Dumbledore sympathetically said.

"I'm fine about Sirius, really. I just wish everybody would stop mentioning him," Harry sighed lightly and leaned backwards in the comfortable chair. "But there is something different, sir, that Hermione and Ron have been begging me to see Madame Pomfrey about but I didn't really see it as a problem before now," Harry began.

"What is it, Harry?" Dumbledore urged lightly.

"It's just that, I feel so tired constantly. I'm taking an energy...." Harry bit his lip, not wanting to tattle on Dean and get him in trouble for selling potions which was not restricted in Hogwarts. "I just feel exhausted from the minute I wake up until I go back to sleep. I thought it was all the classes at first, Qudditch, and everything else but surely it can't be that...I've been like this since term started and..." he shook his head in thought. "It's probably unimportant,".

The Headmaster stood up and with his hands folded behind his back walked over to his bookshelves slowly with a hum on his lips, his eyes searched for a specific book under half moon spectacles. "That is certainly unusual, Mr Potter. Your behaviour does not go unnoticed and surely I will be able to find an explaination and a cure for that, until now I reccommend stop taking Mr Thomas' potions and get them from Madame Pomfrey - she already has a notice that you will be in to see her after Lunch.

Harry's mouth fell open wordlessly before closing again, of course Dumbledore knew about Dean selling potions, he knew everything always. "Er, thank you Professor,".

"Your abilities also do not go unnoticed," Dumbledore suddenly said as he pulled out a brown tapered book from the shelf and sat down again, Harry was nervously sitting now in tension. "How long have you been able to accomplish wandless magic?"

"Since this summer," Harry blatantly responded, not wanting to get into detail about the amulet.

"The _Phylacterium Tutela_ you possess is not the answer as to why you can achieve this great ability, but it does make it much easier," he explained whilst flipping through the pages of the book. "It is most likely that your Father could also perform wandless magic but he never did try, and you have been doing it your entire life," Dumbledore smiled at Harry's shocked and confused expression.

"But how, sir?"

"Recall when you were smaller, when things would happen without you having control over it. When your emotions got the better of you, Harry," understanding began to form on Harry's face, he slowly came into terms that he had always been able to do wandless magic. "It takes a powerful wizard to be able to achieve that, and there are rare few in existance these days,".

"Who else? Who else can do it?" Harry proded, curious as to whether or not he knew of these people.

"A few distant relatives of mine, nearly departed," Dumbledore began, "Myself, you and Tom Riddle," the mere mention of the name made Harry's face turn grave.

"I'm not powerful, Voldemort probably just transferred his powers to me," Harry gritted, thinking of the Dark Lord made his blood boil and at the moment it was just one more thing to add to Harry's bad mood.

"That is not true. I have a thought that your ability derives from being the last descendant, and only living one, of Godric Gryffindor," Professor Dumbledore smiled as Harry merely shook his head in disbelief. "Ah, here it is,".

Harry looked forward at the open pages of the old book that Dumbledore held, it was a small version of a Wizarding family tree. The top of the line was Godric Gryffindor and ascending downwards was various names Harry did not recognize until the surname 'Potter' began to pop up in numerous places. "It can't be," he whispered still in disbelief as he fell back into his chair.

"Ah, but it is so," Professor Dumbledore was simply beaming. "You have more power than the Dark Lord ever imagined you could, and with the training of your wandless magic you will be an even greater Wizard than we all thought," he was smiling brightly across the table at a paled sixteen year old boy.

"But...I'm not great!" Harry argued, Dumbledore rose an eyebrow in question. "Hermione is way better in class than I could ever be, I'm rubbish at Charms and..."

"Class is only one side of how to learn magic. If you train your wandless abilities with me, then you will understand more," Dumbledore was speaking in a now comforting tone, the same tone he used on Harry after Sirius had died.

Harry didn't know what to say in response but he merely nodded and was looking down at the book again, tracing the lines with his eyes. "Lets say we meet back here twice a week during your breaks for practice starting tomorrow morning?" Dumbledore offered and Harry merely nodded and stood up, still staring at the book.

"Sir, may I please borrow that book until then?" Harry meekly asked and was soon handed it with a smile.

"Of course, I also will have a small collection of other reads you won't find in the library that you and Miss Granger might find interesting, I will have them ready for you to take tomorrow after our First Lesson,". Harry began to walk from the office but as he reached the door he was asked one more question, "Have you been having any nightmares lately?"

The question provoked a curiousity in Harry, no he had not. It was strange, and he was just realizing that. Maybe it was how tired he was, but it wasn't like Voldemort to leave him alone just because he was feeling tired. "No sir, I have not..." he drifted off into thought, why hadn't the nightmares been coming since the summer.

"Then my suspicions are true, Voldemort is in a resting period awaiting for more recruits...we'll have to recruit better and faster than he," Dumbledore seemed to be talking aloud to himself as Harry stood there, still wrapped in his own thoughts as he hand was gripped tight around the book and his shoulder bag. "One last thing, do try to accomplish House unity, we are still in dark times and it is not safe for us to be fighting amongst ourselves. Have a good day, Harry," Professor Dumbledore looked down at his desk and Harry quickly left the Headmaster's office.

For the rest of the day Harry went about in a solitary manner, politely asking Ron and Hermione to leave him be. They didn't question him, having heard of being called down to the Headmaster's office earlier that day by word of mouth they knew that there was some new information he would likely share with them when he was ready to. Even Draco's snide remarks during Astronomy class in his direction that night didn't anger him as he sat in a complete daze.

Returning to the dormitory after class he took one more drop of energy potion so he could stay freshly awake for a few more hours to complete his History of Magic and Double Charms assignments. Ron and Hermione eventually joined him at one of the many tables in the Common Room. "How are you doing?" Hermione asked softly.

"Fine,"

"What did Dumbledore want to see you about? Did you get in trouble for what had happened?" Ron asked, a lot of eyes were on them in the Common Room as a new fear of Harry Potter's wrath was wafting through the castle after the scene in the Entrance Hall. Apparantly the Slytherin's were actually deducted points for provoking another student to cause bodily harm, Harry was still surprised that he had not gotten in trouble.

"No, I didn't get in trouble," Harry sighed and then reached into his bag and pulled out the book Dumbledore had given him and handed it to Hermione who looked at it strangely.

"Ancient Royal Wizard Lineage? What's this about?" Hermione asked, looking down strangely at the tattered book.

"Open it up to the marked page," Harry explained as Hermione then opened it to that very page and looked at it strangely. "Dumbledore, he is going to start giving me wandless magic lessons twice a week starting tomorrow, he also gave me permission to energy potions in Madame Pomfrey's stock. Other than that, he just wanted to know how I was and he showed me this," he sighed as Hermione continued to stare at the page, not knowing what to do with it.

"Lessons from Dumbledore, that'll really be a great help!" Ron chimed and then leaned over to look at the page that was marked within the book, "Godric Gryffindor's family tree? What's that got to do with anything..."

Harry rolled his eyes and snatched the book from Hermione's hand, making her jump and yelp slightly, he apologetically shrugged before looking down for the 'Potter' name. Once finding his Father's name neatly handwritten on the bottom of the tree he kept his finger on it and turned the book to the view of his friends, Hermione gasped almost immediately but it took a moment for Ron to understand it completely.

"Harry, that's...I can't believe that," Hermione whispered, her hand was covering her mouth now.

"Neither can I," Harry mumbled and then left the book open, dropping it on the table. "Dumbledore says it's why I can do wandless magic, my Father probably could as well but never tried...I'd appreciate it if neither of you told anybody about it either," he tried his best to offer them a convincing smile.

"Of course, mate! We wouldn't dare think about it for one second," Ron chirped, the three of them then sat in awkward silence for roughly twenty minutes as they began to start their homework all separately. Harry could feel eyes looking up at him all over the place, even his best friends stared at him every once and awhile. He wondered how long it would take for the students to get over his latest public act, and how long it'd take his friends to get over the new information. His biggest wonder was how long it would take him to feel remotely normal again.

~*~

_"Res Glacies_," Harry whispered for a third time at the Gryffindor Table in The Great Hall two weeks later in the midst of November during his dinner. _"Res Glacies_," his voice got stronger as he concentrated his eyes on the goblet of Pumpkin Juice before him.

Ron and Hermione looked at him with hope as he practiced the latest spell Dumbledore was trying to teach him to master. All of a sudden the goblet began to crack and ice formed around its base, crawling up the neck of the goblet until the entire object was frozen solid. A few heads close to where they were sitting turned their way and looked at the goblet, Harry thought of the incantation _Incendio_ and it was quickly melted back to normal, a small pool of water sat on the table now.

"Good job, mate," Ron smirked and patted Harry on the arm lightly.

"You're really getting better at this Harry," Hermione smiled in pride, "Dumbledore's lessons really seem to be panning out, the books of spells he gave you to specifically designed for wandless magic must be helping too,".

Harry only nodded and then looked at his full plate, not really feeling the need for food. Hermione and Ron turned their attention back towards each other, too used to Harry's silent responses and gloomy moods. There were still accusations of Lavender and Harry's relationship but they were few and far in between, they had been avoiding even friendly contact with one another to help squash the rumours. It seemed to be working.

Still, Draco sat across the hall sniggering with his friends. During classes he outright began to pester Harry again like all the previous years at Hogwarts, their meetings in the corridor's were cold and filled with anger. Harry's depression was beginning to take over him as his tired self was no longer a problem, taking two drops of energy potion a day under the supervision of Madame Pomfrey. His dosage would have to be increased soon though, he was beginning to feel the strain even worse which Dumbledore guessed was due to all the wandless magic training. He felt a lot better than when he first arrived at Hogwarts, although he was detatched from social life once again within the school he didn't feel as aggressively upset, just constantly unhappy.

He knew what could change that in a second, he also knew that it was merely untouchable to him. His eyes drifted from his plate upwards towards the Slytherin Table where Draco sat, the bags under his eyes indicated that he was still feeling as tired as ever, perhaps even worse than before. Harry felt a pang of worry, even though he was upset with the way Malfoy had been acting lately he still felt for him, still wanted to hold him and kiss him like before. Draco had been the only thing that made Harry feel real, and remotely normal, and now all of that was lost due to something he had no understanding of. He was still convinced it was Blaise Zabini who strung along quite closely to the usual Malfoy Quartet.

_That's it._ Harry thought to himself, his eyes still bearing into the figure of Draco from across the Hall, _I need to get to the bottom of this. I need to know why he left me, he owes me at least that much, doesn't he? _And with that Harry began to formulate a plan on how to get Draco alone. It wouldn't be much longer until he had all the answers he wanted, whether or not they were the ones he wanted to hear.

~*~

_Yeah It's holding me, morphing me and forcing me to strive_

_To be endlessly cold within, and dreaming I'm alive._

_And i want you now_

_I want you now_

_I'll feel my heart implode_

_and I'm breaking out_

_escaping now_

_Feeling my faith erode._

**A/N:** Alright so next chapter will be a Harry-Draco confrontation and it will take all chapter long! =) I hope you liked this disorganized chapter, lol. I'm still real sick so if a lot of it doesn't make sense, it may be my hothead! hehe ^ ^. I apologize for going off from the usual "HP/DM fluff slash" but do not worry, in the next chapters to come it will be mostly concentrated upon just that! Next chapter should be up by late tonight (Sunday). By the way, I'm in the Central time zone in Canada, so if it's already past Sunday for you I apologize once more! Tata for now, Mysty.

**Latin Translations:** _Res_ - Object, _Glacies_ - Ice.


	11. I'm Yours

**Chapter Eleven:**

**I'm Yours**

**Disclaimer:** Oh jeez, if I had thought of this before J.K...wouldn't I Be elsewhere at the moment?

**A/N:** Woot woot, on with the chapters! What will happen with Draco and Harry meet in private?! Oooh the suspension...lol, review please!

**You've Got Me** - **Micky and The Motorcars**

_When I take a look around this house_

_At all the things to see_

_There's some pictures on the shelf_

_Whispering to me._

_You can go anywhere_

_there's no place like here_

_You've got me, babe, you've got me babe_

_You've got me running when you call_

_I'm somewhere that I thought I'd never fall._

~*~

Enduring that Thursday nights Astronomy lesson was probably one of the most nerve wrecking things Harry had ever done. He sat there, twiddling with his quill between his fingers as Professor Sinistra explained the Winter Solstice star formations and explained the extent of their partnered projects, the groups still hadn't been chosen and wouldn't be until a later date when the project was further outlined.

The minutes dragged on until finally Sinistra excused them for the evening, leaving the class before anybody else had a chance to like she always did. Harry worked as quickly as possible as his palms beaded with sweat, he closed his eyes for a moments time and muttered under his breath, "_Pulsus_," and Draco's books and pieces of parchment all scattered to the floor. Groaning and not questioning as to how everything fell over, Malfoy bent over and began to gather his things.

Before he was finished the classroom was empty, Harry turned to the door and thought '_Obfirmo_', and then there they were, locked inside of the Astronomy classroom together. Draco had not yet noticed anybody else's presence as he made a way for the door, he swore as he couldn't open it and began to take out his wand to mutter the simple unlocking charm.

"Draco, wait," Harry whispered from the other side of the room making the blonde jump in alarm and turn towards him.

"Leave me alone, Potter," he scowled in response and before he could mutter the charm Harry had disarmed him easily and his wand was now in the other boys grip. Draco turned towards him and crossed his arms, his face was full of fury. "What do you want with me?"

"Draco, please..." Harry begged, it was obvious that he was stressed and the weeks of depression from being apart from Draco had been really taking their toll. "I just want to know why," his voice was cracking as he sat down ontop of his desk, Draco still wouldn't move from the doorway but his stance had stiffened.

"Know about what? I do not have the bloody time for your games, I have to do rounds..." he began but was abruptly cut off, he could hear the sorrow laced in the other boys voice and it caused him to tense with worry.

"I want to know why you left me," Harry stated sadly.

Draco's mouth opened and closed a few times before he resigned and sighed, his head dropped without any further noise and he still didn't answer. "Why couldn't you just come up and tell me you were with Zabini now? Why'd you have to throw it in front of my face..."

"I never left you Potter, we were never together," Draco snapped suddenly, "and I would never even think about coupling myself with Zabini either, he is too lowly. I took him to the Ball, that is it," he explained but his voice was still maliced. Harry's mood suddenly lightened but he still stood in confusion, if he wasn't with Blaise then why was he avoiding Harry so much and hurting him?

"Well whatever we were, why aren't we it anymore?" Harry asked in ponder.

"Because you bloody well ended it by grouping up with that slut Brown," Draco's voice had suddenly become a lot more venomous than Harry had heard it in a long time, he winced at the blonde's accusations towards Lavender.

"But...I didn't group up with Brown, I took her to the dance and she got all drunk and hung herself up on me...I don't want to be with Brown, Draco, I want to be with _you_," Harry pushed forward as he suddenly stood up and began to walk towards the door with a courage inside of him he never felt before. "No matter how much you hurt me over the past few weeks I keep worrying about you because I can tell that you're still tired as ever, I get potions from Pomfrey now for that and I know I could get you some from Dean...I don't like seeing you in this pain," he was quietly speaking and staring right at Draco's face, grey eyes refused to look at him.

"I am not your concern, Potter. You showed me that after rubbing up on Burrow," he snarled.

Harry now stood in front of him, only a few inches away and he could smell the other boy. Both of them were weakened by the closeness, they both yearned to just reach out and grab one another, for that familiar feeling that made everything bad disappear and everything else seem worth it. All the pain and sadness that Harry or Draco ever felt was worth the few moments they could share together, and not being able to share them now was almost too much.

"I only did that because of you and Zabini, I was real jealous," Harry admitted shyly, he reached out and feathered his fingers along Draco's arm which twitched back in response, Harry sighed and put down his arm. "You had told me you weren't going to take anybody,".

"And you told me the samething," Draco snidely remarked, Harry nodded slowly in understanding.

"I'm really sorry for hurting you two weeks ago in the Hall, I didn't mean it. I would never hurt you on purpose, I just couldn't control how angry I got..." Harry was speaking slowly and his voice was still dripped in sadness. He could see the look in Draco's eyes and interpreted it as the blonde's want to not be there, to be anywhere else but in that classroom with him. "I give up," Harry muttered and handed him his wand back. "_Alohamora_," and the door clicked behind them.

Draco stood for a moment gripping his wand before slipping it into his pocket, he hated seeing the sad look in those emerald eyes. "That shirt is from _Chez Vive_, is it not?" Draco's voice was small and unsure as he referred to the shirt poking out from Harry's uniform, extra insulation from the cold.

Harry's eyes suddenly shone and looked upwards at the others unsure expression, a pink tinge began to fill his cheeks. "Er, yeah, it is," he nodded, looking down at the flannel shirt beneath his robe and vest, recalling one of his many visits to that clothing store in Chreston.

"Do you hate me?" Draco unexpectedly asked, his grey eyes were trained on Harry's shirt and refused to look the few inches upwards into his eyes, it would have been all too much for him.

"Hate you?" Harry responded, he watched as the blonde nodded dimly. "How could I ever hate you when all I want to do is this?"

In a quick movement, Harry wrapped the taller boy in his arms and kept him there in a strong hold, he breathed in a deep breath of his alluring scent and sighed happily against the others frail form. It took a moment for Draco's shock to wear off as his arms then snaked around Harry's waist and his nose buried itself in a mess of raven hair. "I am so sorry, Harry," Draco's voice sounded broken as he spoke, Harry moved away slightly to look into his eyes, the grey was slowly turning into a silver once again.

"Don't be, please don't be," Harry whispered and took his lips in a captivating kiss that lasted a few minutes, they remained there unmoving not wanting to take the simple touch too far. They were both still so fragile. "I've missed you, and I've missed this," he admitted, leaning against Draco's chest again.

"Oh god, me too," he sighed and found his fingers absently tracing marks up and down Harry's back. "I feel so terrible you know, getting into that misunderstanding like that. How more Hufflepuff could I have gotten?"

Harry laughed at that and leaned back again to look into those silver eyes he missed so much, he felt all of the depression melting away by the second from the past few weeks. "Don't be like that, it was both of our stupid faults. Truce, from now on?"

"Truce," Draco nodded in agreement, he still felt a sad heaviness on his heart and he wanted to make it up to the boy before him but hadn't the slightest clue as to how. "I do not want you to doubt ever again that I do not enjoy being here with you," he spoke strongly now, Harry blushed at his words.

"Me neither Dray," he sniggered at the visual distaste in the nickname. "I'm yours," Harry grinned at the bright, genuine smile that met his shining eyes and Draco captured his lips once more.

Their lips and tongues moved with one another's so fervently and with haste, wanting to catch up on all the time they had missed lately. Draco's hands slid down Harry's back and took a firm hold against his waist, he pushed their eager bodies together causing a moan to escape Harry's lips and the hot breath teased Draco's mouth. "And I am all yours," Draco seductively whispered as he licked Harry's lower lip, the other boy nearly whimpered at the touch.

It was an hour later before Harry joined Ron in the Common Room, he was sitting by the fire with Neville playing a game of Exploding Snaps. "Where have you been?" Ron asked immediately.

"Outside," Harry half-lied as he had ventured outside after his meeting with Draco to have a soothing smoke before coming inside for the night. "Where's 'Mione? I wanted to know if she found anything more useful in those books," he pondered whilst sitting down beside his friends.

"She said she hadn't," Ron shrugged and then turned back towards the game at hand, Neville looked up for a slight greeting and then noticed the large smug smile on Harry's puckered lips, his hair was slightly more amess than usual.

"Somebody's happy," Neville commented shortly and turned his own attention towards the game again, Ron snapped his eyes up at that and surveyed his friend completely.

"Harry, where have you really been?" Ron questioned, he stood up now and indicated towards the dormitory stairs and Harry shrugged, standing as well. "Lets finish tomorrow, night Neville," and with that the two were up the stairs.

"Ron, I told you I was outside," Harry happily replied as he took out his guitar and began to finger a few of the strings absently. The sound of the instrument always brought even more joy to him as he sat on the edge of his bed, Ron sitting opposite from him on his own bed with a questioning glance.

"Who is she?"

Harry rolled his eyes, not this again, he was thinking. "There isn't any secret mystery girl, Ron. Get it out of your head," but the smile that was still visible on his lips said otherwise.

"C'mon, there has to be somebody! You've been out all night again and you come back happy as hell, thank Merlin for that though, and your lips are all red from kissing and it looks like you've had yourself a good shagging!" Ron accused, still closely observing Harry

"Ron, there can't be a girl...it's impossible," Harry was now whispering, the tune of the guitar distracting him from the conversation.

"How is it impossible? Why can't you just tell me her name?"

"Because, Ron, I'm gay," Harry was flabberghasted with himself for even saying that. For the first time, ever, he admitted that aloud. He hadn't even much thought of it himself, and he hadn't even said that much to Draco but he knew it must be true - feeling the way he did for another boy. Now that he contemplated it, he realized it had always been that way. Of course he had that minor crush on Cho last year, but that was really nothing...he had always been more attracted to boys, it just had taken him a long time to realize that.

Ron's dumbstruck look said it all and then Seamus emerged from the bathroom, stopping any kind of conversation further. Fifteen silent minutes later when they were all tucked within their beds, Harry turned over to whisper "Goodnight Ron," and got no response. _Oh great, why don't I think before I speak...now Ron'll never talk to me again. Of course he doesn't like the idea of me being homosexual...how am I so stupid? _Those were Harry's last thoughts before sleep.

~*~

It was an awkward morning, to say the least. Hermione was looking frantically between Harry and Ron who did anything to avoid the others gaze, having quick short conversations about lessons and Qudditch practice, nothing else. They ate their waffles in silence, and for once Ron ate them slowly.

"I forgot my Transfiguration book, I'll catch you during class Hermione," Ron leaned forward and gave his girlfriend a quick kiss on the lips before disappearing from the Great Hall. Hermione sighed and smiled at Harry, "What's up with him today?" she asked.

"Er, we had a talk last night and I believe that made him...uhm...uncomfortable," Harry tried his best to explain, now that Ron knew about his sexual orientation was there any reason for him to keep it secret from Hermione as well?

"What could make him act so off?" she was generally concerned for not only the well being of her best friend, but also her boyfriend.

Harry took a deep breath before letting a smile come to his face, perhaps the second time around wouldn't be as bad as the first. "I told him I was gay," the short six words said it all and understanding formed in the bushy-haired girls eyes.

"Oh," she simply muttered and then shook her head, she placed her hand ontop of Harry's and he was then thankful for her presence. "Well he's just being stupid old Ron then, let me talk to him about it,".

"Thanks Hermione, it means a lot to me, really," Harry was truthful in every word, but his emerald eyes were looking beyond her head at the returning gaze of silver ones, admiringly catching his sight from every few moments. He felt at that moment that he could get through any situation with Ron, as long as Draco stood behind him in some way.

"Of course, what are friends for? Plus, if being gay is apart of who you are then it's just another part of you for us to love," Hermione was smiling with adornment now. "What's gotten you so happy, not that I don't enjoy it..." she quickly added in, somebody as observational as her could easily spot his mood change from the day before.

Harry grinned at her, his eyes passed between her head and Draco's. "Oh, just happy," and he was glad that she didn't prode any further. "Did you get anything useful out of those books that we hadn't found already?"

Hermione sighed and shook her head, "Not really but, by the looks of it, it's not exactly necessary. The art of wandless magic is not exactly a thoroughly investigated one, but I would be glad to spend a few free periods in the library researching further for you," she suggested as the bell then rang for first period.

"That'd be great 'Mione," Harry beamed and quickly gathered his things as she looked questioningly at him.

"Where are you off to so fast? You don't have a class this period..."

"Oh, I want to go practice in the Common Room the most I can," Harry lied and then said a quick goodbye before bristeling out of the Great Hall.

A few minutes later he was inside of the Room of Requirments, his arms wrapped around the warmth of Draco as they both had free periods. "I told Ron," Harry blurted out and it caused Draco to freeze in his arms.

"You told the Weasel, what?" Draco slowly drawled, unsure.

"Not about us! Oh God no, not about us..." Harry blushed and shook his head, "I told him I was gay,".

Draco nodded slowly and encouraged Harry to continue. "He didn't take it so well but it definitely could have been worse,"

"Well, if he really is your friend then he could...he could..." Draco yawned heavily, "he could accept any part of you," he finished with a small smile of reassurance. "Although, it is not very common in the Wizarding World, I suspect it is moreso in the Muggle one, with pureblood breeding and all,".

Harry nodded slowly but kept his gaze firmly on Draco, "Here, I skived another vial off of Dean for you. Make sure you only take one drop at a time, twice a day at most. We don't need a Halloween incident on our hands..." he laughed to himself as he recieved a raised eyebrow in response, Harry passed the bottle of blue liquid to Draco who took a drop immediately.

They had spent all morning locked in the Room together, just talking lightly about classes and their assignments that were to be due later in the coming weeks. It was crackdown time as end of term exams were to be had just before the holidays, which were a mere four weeks away. "Where are you going for the holidays?" Harry asked as the bell rang, indicating their time was up.

"Without anywhere to go, here," Draco muttered, the thought of his family always made him slightly bitter as he was gently stroking Harry's hair as he leaned in forward to place a feathery kiss on his forehead. "What about you?"

"I would be going to Grimmauld Place but I don't feel like being there, not yet anyway," Harry was sorely reminded of Sirius' memory but its heaviness drifted lightly as Draco kissed him on the lips, he smiled against the touch.

"You are allowed to miss him, but you cannot stay away from things that remind you of him forever," Draco was soft spoken and all parties in the Room knew he was telling the truth, Harry shrugged and grabbed his shoulder bag from the ground by the floor, unwillingly parting from Draco's hold.

"I know, but still..too soon," Harry was quietly speaking as he opened the door and turned around to look once more over at the strikingly beautiful Slytherin who was smiling at him. "I'll see you back here after dinner on Sunday," and with that he was gone towards Care of Magical Creatures.

Once again, it was an awkward class. Usually a fun one being taught by Hagrid and spent with Ron, but the redhead wouldn't go near Harry yet. After the hour and a half long lesson that was spent inside on the First Floor due to the cold weather that was about Aetheric Beings in regards to the Wizarding World, Ron approached Harry slowly and with a sad smile.

"Hey Ron, what's up?" Harry tried to cover up that anything had occurred between them.

Ron was taping his fingers on his shoulder bag as the two began to walk out of class beside each other, slightly distanced more than usual. "I-Hermione talked to me," he whispered.

"Oh, okay," Harry waited patiently as they made their way towards the Gryffindor Common Room, both on break.

"She made me realize I was being stupid. If you are...if you..." he was stumbling to get the words out but Harry didn't push him whatsoever, he merely waited for Ron to get himself in line. "If you really fancy boys over girls, it shouldn't matter either way. You're still Harry and you're still my best friend, I was a git for acting otherwise," Ron finally stammered out.

Harry smiled brightly over at him. "Thanks, mate. It really does mean a lot to me,"

"When did you figure it out?" Ron proded slightly, still feeling awkward but he pushed it away.

"Probably sometime in the summer," he admitted, not knowing quite himself. "Game of Wizard's Chess?" Harry suggested and got a curt nod in response, once they were in Gryffindor he bolted up the stairs to drop off his books and retrieve a set of Wizard's Chess. After setting it up and sitting across from his best friend in front of the fire.

"So..." Ron slowly began and then smirked over at Harry, almost all earlier awkwardness forgotten. "It's Randolph Burrow then, isn't it?" Harry groaned and rolled his eyes, _Is it ever going to end?_

~*~

_There was a time when it wasn't clear_

_What I held in my hands_

_I had a stretch out on the road_

_to finally understand_

_You can go anywhere_

_There's no place like here_

_But you've got me babe, you've got me babe_

**A/N:** Yes I know this chapter is slightly shorter than most of them, my apologies! The next one should be up by Monday afternoon (that's tomorrow)! And it'll be the holidays, sappiness and much fluff!

**Latin Translations:** _Pulsus_ - Push, _Obfirmo_ - Lock.


	12. Time Alone

**Chapter Twelve:**

**Time Alone**

**A/N:** Time for some holiday lovin'! Don't you wish it was that time of year literally - oh well, soon, soon! =) Please read and review, merci! And thanks very very much to all my reviewers especially **DarkEra'sSnow** for wishing me well lol! and don't worry **KuroDemon** about your review, all reviews are more than welcomed and highly appreciated! Thanks to **StoryofGreen** for the constructive review, I will definitely look into describing the scene itself a lot more in the coming chapters! =) Thanks a bunches and enjoy this (short) chapter!

**All I Want For Christmas** - **Mariah Carey**

_I don't want a lot for Christmas_

_There's just one thing I need_

_I don't care about the presents_

_Underneath the Christmas tree_

_I just want you for my own_

_More than you could ever know_

_Make my wish come true_

_All I want for Christmas is You..._

~*~

The snow was falling down briskly upon the Grounds of Hogwarts nearly everyday now, Harry kept bundled up deep within his robes as he walked back from Hagrid's with Ron one Saturday afternoon, it was just before the last week before holidays. Hermione was constantly found within the library or her private dormitory, not even doing rounds as much as usual as all of her concentration was on the upcoming exams that week. Harry had studied a great deal and Ron had as well, but they still didn't push themselves as much as their friend did.

"Are you sure you don't want to come back to Grimmauld?" Ron asked for what seemed to be the millionth time as they found themselves in the warmth of the castle once again.

"I am definitely sure, Ron," Harry nodded quickly. _No reminders of Sirius here, and Draco's staying as well._ The mere thought of being able to spend two weeks secretly meeting with Draco all over the castle at any point in the day made Harry glow with happiness, he couldn't be more excited for the holidays actually.

"I reckon not many are staying this year, with all that You-Know-Who scare earlier," Ron wyrly spoke.

"The less the better," Harry muttered and recieved an odd look from that comment. The two made their way up to the dormitory to gather their shoulder bags. They were heading to Hogsmeade village for the last time that term, doing some last minute Christmas shopping as well. It was a long day to say the least, Harry and Ron had spent it mingling between every shop in Hogsmeade buying gifts for Ron's family, Hermione, Remus, and Hagrid.

A thought kept occuring in the back of his head, he has to get something for Draco. He definitely has to get something for Draco. "Wanna catch a Butterbeer before we head back?" Ron asked, walking towards The Three Broomsticks.

"Er, I've got one more stop to make but how about I meet up with you in a few minutes?" Harry asked and Ron nodded to disappear inside of the crowded pub. Now, what to buy Draco. Harry wandered around the village for another few minutes before he passed the perfect shop.

He soon found himself in unknown territory. Jewelry. "Excuse me, sir?" Harry asked the older shopkeeper who stood leaning against one of the glass cases in the store, filled with a large selection of beautiful jewelry. "I need help finding something for my...er...my..." _my what? My secret lover? My best-friend-I-like-to-kiss? My boyfriend? Who in the hell do I need a present for? _"My boyfriend," Harry choked out.

The shopkeeper eyed him suspiciously before nodding with a strange smile on his lips. "Yes, of course," he said and began to go into his own thoughts. It took ten minutes before Harry was rushing towards The Three Broomsticks with one more purchase made. He entered a pub with a cold, but bright smile on his face. _Draco is going to love this_, Harry kept thinking to himself the rest of the day.

Sitting down with Ron, he took a sip from the warming solution of Butterbeer. "So what did you get Hermione again?" Harry asked curiously.

Ron blushed at the mention of it, "Oh you know...same old books, it's what makes her happiest," he said in full truth. Books. Everybody always got her books, maybe if Ron got her jewelry as well he would be surprised with her reaction. "What are you getting Burrow?" The immediate look on Harry's face made him chuckle, "Oh, cut it with the 'I'm not with him' routine..._alright_! I'll drop it, jeez, you look simply murderous whenever I bring it up...as if I'm lying," Ron proded but Harry only rolled his eyes as the redhead chuckled.

It felt nice to spend a few hours alone with his best mate, it was something they did rarely. They still could converse about Qudditch like they used to or gossip about the latest lies posted in the Daily Prophet or moan and groan about certain lessons, assignments and Professors. Being around Ron only got awkward when they accidentally touched and the redhead shyed away immediately, almost as if he was afraid that Harry was hitting on him by the touch. It was ridiculous but Harry let it slide, it could have been worse afterall.

The two soon found themselves wrapped in a pile of books in Hermione's private room, their heads pounding from all the studying that was being done lately. It seemed the only thing Hermione breathed was studying notes and books, she was frantic about the upcoming exams. "At least we only have 7 exams then it's all over for a few weeks of bleeding rest," Ron dryly spoke.

"Speak for yourself," Harry groaned from in between his Potions notes, he was overjoyed Draco was happy to allow him to copy his own when they had met in private. "I've got 9,".

"Nine?" Hermione asked, suddenly surprised as Harry nodded grimly. "Harry, that's outrageous! Even I only have 8, how are you pullling off 9?" As a response, Harry took the energy potion from his pocket and gulped down one more drop.

At the sametime a loud knock could be heard from the door. "Come in!" Hermione called and the door cracked open slowly before Draco came in through its entrance, he took a quick glance around her living space and saw its inhabitants. Ron was scowling over at the blonde and Harry couldn't help but smile. Draco had a blank expression, always better at masking his emotions, his eyes, however, were shining in his direction.

"Potter, Weasel," he greeted quickly before turning on Hermione. "Granger, we have got some Head Prefect business to attend to soon, just reminding you," his tone was dry and flat and Hermione was standing up near him and nodded tightly.

"Of course Malfoy, we'll meet outside our rooms in twenty minutes," Hermione had her hands firmly on her hips now, always taking a stance of authority in meetings like these.

"Now sod off, Ferret," Harry couldn't help but let the comment slip with a small smirk, Draco glanced over in his direction. Ever since their confrontation in the Astronomy classroom all those weeks ago, they had been good to keep up their public status of rival enemies. They threw insults each others way whenever possible, they even got into a few hexing fights which caused Harry to have House points deducted and Malfoy's badge was nearly threatened to be taken away by Professor McGonagall. It had almost turned into a game for the two of them, who could actually get on the others nerves faster. But the truth was, neither of them ever won because they always had that same happy glint in their eyes whenever they were near each other.

"Gladly, Scarhead," Malfoy snapped and then spun around on his heel and stormed from Hermione's private room, slamming the door in his wake.

"You two have really been at it again, haven't you?" Hermione noted, Harry merely shrugged before pretending to become consumed by his studies once more but his thoughts continuously wavered to the possibilities of the upcoming weeks at Hogwarts.

~*~

The week went by rather fast, Harry's excitement grew by the day and once exams were over and he was seeing Hermione and Ron off at the front gates of Hogwarts during a near snow storm, he couldn't help the large grin that was situated on his face. Two and a half weeks of time with Draco, what else could he ask for?

"Harry mate, you sure look a little too happy to be spending the hols here alone..." Ron suspiciously began.

"Just excited that end of term is over! Now off you go, have a merry Christmas - tell your family that!" Harry was smirking widely as he smacked Ron on the back, his entire body was shivering and he wanted nothing more than to run back to the warmth of the castle and fall into Draco's arms as he waited in his private rooms, a place Harry had yet to be.

Hermione and Ron eyed him as they got on a carriage with Dean and Seamus, he was skidding back at a jog towards Hogwarts, his mess of raven hair bobbing in the distance. "That one sure has gone nutters this year," Ron mumbled and recieved a swift kick from Hermione to the shin, "What?! It's true, it is!" he protested.

"Have a little sympathy, Ronald. Do you already forget about Snuffles?" Hermione pointedly asked.

Ron shook his head solemnly, "No, of course not. But what does that have to do with him being ridiculously happy all the time now?" his question held all validity and Hermione went into a silent thought with her boyfriend.

Back at the castle, Harry quickly made his ways towards the Head Boy and Girl living quarters. He knocked on the portrait of Sir Exavier, a knight upon an armoured horse who spoke in a drunken slur, and it was quickly opened to a brightly smiling Draco who immediately yanked Harry into his room and began to snog the daylights out of him.

Harry moaned instantly against the touch, the feeling of Draco's warm body against his own was marvelous as he allowed the taller boy to take lead and explore his mouth to all ends. His hands slowly snaked lower until they reached the heam of Draco's black pull over sweater and he put them up inside, touching his milky smooth skin and got a yelp in reply as the blonde backed off immdiately.

"You are bloody freezing, Potter!" Draco scolded and then pushed Harry inside the room further and forced him to sit down on the couch which was facing the blazing fire.

"I thought you of all people would be used to the cold, locked up in those dungeons all those years with those snakes," Harry mumbled and recieved a raised eyebrow in response.

"Hot cocoa it is then, let me call on the House Elf," Draco said decidedly and then smirked as Harry raised his eyebrow and mouthed 'House Elf?'. "Dobby?" In a puff of air, the familiar House Elf appeared inside of the room and immediately directed his attention towards Harry.

"Mister Harry Potter, Dobby wants to know how you are. Dobby has been very grateful of Mister Potter and now Mister Draco for leaving his wretched, blasted family," the House Elf immediately looked depressed with himself. "Dobby should not have insulted his once Masters like that..."

"Dobby! How are you? I've been fine," Harry interrupted not wanting him to go on a rant. "I'm so glad to see you're still working here, must really enjoy it!"

"I do, Mister Potter, Dobby does," his strange mouth popped up in what seemed to be a grin. Draco finally directed his attention and asked for two hot cocoa's, some snacks and once they were given them they were also given their privacy with the promise that whenever either of them needed anything, Dobby would be right there.

"I still have Head Boy duties, you know," Draco informed Harry all of a sudden as they sipped their hot cocoa, Harry's body warmed slightly with the liquid and fire.

"Are you serious? Making you work through the holidays, what rubbish," Harry mumbled, not wanting his picture of complete loneliness with Draco to be ruined.

The blonde laughed lightly before plopping a piece of lemon fruit into his mouth from the tray of snacks Dobby had brought them. "It would not be healthy to spend twenty-four hours together for a fortnight either, Harry. Besides, it will give you time to practice wandless magic without distraction or visit whoever is in Gryffindor, make the odd appearance so they will not think you went and offed yourself," he grinned.

Harry rolled his eyes, "It's only a couple of First Years and random scattered others in my House, not even one Sixth or Seventh Year - mostly because they're probably sick of this empty castle during the hols," he guessed briefly before returning to the comfort of the cocoa.

"So, do you like it?" Draco suddenly asked, catching Harry in confusion. "My room you nitwit," he snickered.

Harry, for the first time, took a real look around Draco's private dormitory. It wasn't much different from Hermione's, there was an oak working table with four chairs in the corner, a leather couch but his was dark green instead of red like Hermione's. The walls were all made of cobblestone, a few unmoving portraits on them of unnamable people and landscapes, there was a beautiful mantle place with a small fire below it, burning briskly and endlessly keeping the area warm. The coffee table was set ontop of a green rug and there was a door at the far corner of the room not far from a large window that overlooked the Grounds aronud the Black Lake, Harry guessed the room must be facing the opposite direction of the Gryffindor Tower seeing that his dormitory faced the Qudditch Pitch.

"What, er, what's in there?" Harry asked pointing towards the door and he got an exasperated look in response.

"What do you bloody think, have you gotten thick without my constant contact?" Draco drawled and then suddenly stood up, motioning for Harry to follow along as the boy reluctantly left the warmth of the fireplace. Inside the door was a queen sized, four poster bed ladden with Slytherin coloured, silk sheets and pillows, the hangings were also of the same colour but of thicker cloth. There was two windows on either side of the bed along with two lamps and a set of bedside tables, there was a wardrobe in the far corner which Harry knew was probably overfilled with all of Draco's clothing. The was a large standing mirror beside another door which Harry peered inside of, it was an exquisite bathroom equipped with a large tub, shower, and all other bathroom needs. It was quite a wonderful room.

"It is fantastic," Harry commented as they returned to their earlier spots beside one another on the couch, almost touching but not quite. "You're lucky to have this you know,"

"I am lucky to not have to deal with Goyle's snores anymore, that much I can tell you," Draco scoffed as he took one last gulp of his hot cocoa and set down the empty mug, his arm fell across Harry's shoulders and he leaned in closer, he could still feel slight cold from the other boy and realized it must be due to his damp school cloak which he was still wearing. "Take off your cloak and lets place it on the mantle, it will dry quicker that way," he suggested.

Harry slid off his cloak and handed it over to Draco who put it on the mantle before sitting back down, his arm across his shoulders once again as he drew him close, Harry's hand lay motionlessly on the others lower thigh. "So how have you been?" Harry awkwardly coughed, not knowing what to say or where to begin.

Draco gave him an incredulous look, "No need to try and fill the silence here Harry, you know I am glad just holding you by the fire," he smiled genuinly down at him and was pleased once he saw a blush reach the brunette's cheek as he still slowly sipped at his drink. "You should really bring your guitar down here sometime, I miss hearing you play and sing, you have a beautiful voice," he was even more pleased as Harry's blush deepened.

"Er, why don't you come up with me to get it now then? I can put my wet cloak away too, and you can help bring down some books so that when you leave me I'll have something to do in your room and in my Tower," Harry suggested but then saw the reluctance in Draco. "C'mon, there will be a few First Years there if any, they're probably all outside enjoying the damned snow. It's not like they'll say anything either,"

"Fine, but if anybody says anything I am out of there immediately," Draco warned and they both stood up at the sametime. As they made their way towards the potrait hole, Harry carrying his cloak tight to him, Draco pulled him back slightly to plant a quick kiss on his lips before smiling and pushing him out of the door.

They walked silently up many stairs, Harry realized that Draco probably had never been to Gryffindor Tower seeing as other House's were not supposed to know the other's locations. He slightly recalled Second Year and sneaking into the Slytherin Common Room and pushed it off, deciding he might tell Draco about that memory later. When they reached the portrait of the Fat Lady and Harry whispered the password inaudiably and Draco rolled his eyes, they stepped inside the nearly empty Common Room.

"Just as I expected," Draco was commenting on the decor most likely, Harry only laughed beneath his breath and shrugged, leading his way up the stairs all the while ignoring the unwavering eyes of a few First Year students huddled by the fire.

Once they were in the privacy of Harry's empty dorm with the door closed and locked, Harry threw his cloak on his bed and grabbed his shoulder bag, throwing a few books ontop of his bedside table in there. "Carry the bag, I'll get the guitar?" he offered Draco as he held out the bag to him, it was taken but then immediately dropped to the ground. "C'mon, it can't be that...mmph!" he was interrupted with hot kisses invading the personal space of his mouth, something he didn't protest to much against.

Draco roughly pushed Harry to the bed and crawled ontop of him, leaning his body down as close as possible to cover as much touching as possible. They heatidly kissed for a moment on his bed until their pants grew tighter and Harry bucked his hips up to come into contact with Draco's hard member through the unwanted fabric, they both automatically moaned. "Dr-ay.." Harry stammered between kisses, but the blonde only ravished him harder and more. "Baby, not here somebody could..."

"I thought you said nobody was staying in your dorm," Draco protested, stopping for a moment to look quizzically down at him, he was almost overtaken with lust as he bore straight into emerald eyes that weren't divided with rounded glasses anymore, the messy raven hair he wanted to rake his fingers through...it was almost all too enthralling.

"I did say that and it's true!" Harry explained but then looked towards the closed and lockde door. "But, the other people in the House might hear us...me..." he corrected sheepishly and a large blush crept over all parts of his face now, he looked away from the captivating person still straddling him as his hard dick jerked upwards, craving the touch again.

"Oh," Draco grinned downwards, "But your body does not seem to protest, _Harry_," he breathed very deeply knowing how much that drove the other boy crazy and boy did it. All of a sudden the circumstances changed and Harry was straddling a squeaking, surprised Draco on his own bed, he was biting and licking all open areas of his neck and collar bone, Draco bit his lip in order not to moan out loud. "Okay, I understand what you mean by...oh, Harry God Yess..." he became lost in the feverish touches.

Their bodies began to ache more for the others touch as it seemed like pure sexual energy pulsated between them, they began to grind their hips and pelvis' against one another's, their dick's rubbing up together and they closed their eyes tightly in pleasure trying their best not to make any noise. "Grab my fucking bag right now Malfoy and we had better get our asses to your dormitory immediately, got it?" Harry huskily spoke and jumpde up from ontop of him and grabbed his guitar which was inside of its case quickly, he looked down at his bulge in his pants and moved himself around so as to not arouse suspicion.

It wasn't more than five minutes later when they found themselves clawing at one another on Draco's leather couch, able to let moans of pleasure escape their throats now and boy were they enjoying it. Harry eagerly fumbled with Draco's shirt buttons and finally was able to yank it free, and then there he sat in pure astonishment at the milky chest and two pink nipples, Harry had never been more turned on his life and that was for sure. He lowered himself to the chest and watched the blonde's eyes close tightly and he bucked up in want, Harry explored him thoroughly with his tongue, teeth and suckled all along the bare skin.

Draco suddenly flipped Harry onto his own back and ripped at his own clothing, he took off his shirt and admired the abs beneath it and toned skin, much darker than his own with hair trailing down into his trousers which he also undid. Harry was looking down at him intently, fascinating and all too pleased with the sight of Draco licking and kissing him all over, it was almost too much when he reached inside of his now loose trousers and pulled out his throbbing member, he moaned immediately and pushed upwards into the touch.

Pleased with the reaction, Draco began to pump his hand and soon descended his mouth onto Harry's penis and toyed with his head before engulfing it and expertly sucking him off. Harry's eyes couldn't leave the sight, and he couldn't stop from moaning and muttering incoherently as shots of electric pleasure raged through his body. "Draco, I'm gonna...Dray...I'm..." he warned but the blonde made no move to remove his mouth from Harry had soon took in a full load of the other boys ejaculation.

Once he was sure it was safe to come up, he was more than happy with the sweating figure beneath him that had a face that sang of happiness. "That was fucking wonderful," Harry breathed as he took Draco's mouth for a captivating kiss and tasted much of himself within the others mouth, the mere thought of it made him cringe with even more ecstacy. "Now it's _your_ turn," and Harry once again changed the tables very quickly and Draco was at the mercy of Harry, pleasure ridden and wanting more.

It was definitely going to be the best holiday's either of them had experienced.

~*~

_I'm just gonna keep on waiting_

_Underneath the mistletoe_

_I won't make a list and send it_

_To the North Pole for Saint Nick_

_I won't even stay awake_

_to Hear those magic reindeers cilck_

_'Cause I just want you here tonight_

_Holding on to me so tight_

_What more can I do_

_Baby, all I want for Christmas is You._

**A/N:** I actually expected that chapter to go through more events but I cut it off short, the rest of the holidays and exchanges of gifts and A LOT OF SLASH FLUFFINESS (and R-rated whatness) will continue next chapter which should be finished by Tuesday (tomorrow) evening! Please review!


	13. I Promise Myself

**Chapter Thirteen:**

**I Promise Myself**

**Disclaimer:** Not mine.

**A/N:** Merry fake Christmas everybody! XD Please review, definitely appreciated! Thanks to all my reviewers thus far, you keep me wanting to write this to its fullest!

By The Way: I have just decided to change this into a SERIES instead of just one fan-fiction...don't want this going over 35-40 some odd chapters now do we? lol. It'll probably end up around 25 now for all of your information, and the sequel will be written as soon as the last chapter is up in this one! Now, read on and enjoy!

**Love You Madly** - **CAKE**

_I don't want to wonder_

_If this is a blunder_

_I don't want to worry whether_

_We're gonna stay together_

_'Till we die_

_I don't want to jump in_

_Unless the music's thumping_

_All the dishes rattles in the cupboards_

_When the elephants arrive_

_I want to love you madly,_

_I want to love you now._

~*~

"Merry Christmas, Hermione," Ron whispered in the dark early hours of the morning, as he had gotten up even extra early that Christmas morning to get all of his things in order, set up his gift for his girlfriend.

Hermione stirred beneath his voice as he leaned over the bed, she slowly allowed her sleepy eyes to open and looked nearly shocked, "Ronald, what time is it?" she whispered back in the dark.

He was grinning at her brightly, " 'Round five in the morning, c'mon I've got something to show you..." he was brushing her hair lightly with the back of his hand as he spoke quietly, not wanting to wake anybody else up in the house (or the room for that matter, as Ginny slept beside her).

"Must it be now, can't it wait till later?" she was almost going to groan but then saw the twinkle in his eyes and smiled, she slowly got out of bed and threw a housecoat over her nighties and pushed on her slippers.

It was almost half an hour later when they reached her present, amidst the dewey grass in the morning. "Hermione..." Ron began, turning towards her with his face blushing an insane red as she looked around his shoulders and her eyes widened.

"Oh...my....**God!**"

~*~

Harry squinted his eyes to the feeling of the hot morning sun on his pupils and quickly got himself out of bed, looking over at the clock that read 8:30 he stretched before running off to the showers and getting ready for his Christmas Day. He and Draco had decided to meet up after breakfast and open all of their gifts together in the blonde's room, Harry had already carried them down the evening before and directed any owls bringing more to that room instead, the large window in Draco's living quarters slightly propped open.

The entire Great Hall had been condensed down to one long table, all Houses and Professors eating together during the holidays and Harry had noticed over the meals that there had been even less people there than the last time he stayed the break. Draco and him sat across from one another, it didn't cause much suspicion as they sat by year and there was only one other Sixth Year in the entire school there - this Eloise girl from Hufflepuff who usually kept to herself during meals.

Nobody from the Seventh Year was at the school over the holidays, however, which left no room between Harry, Draco and the Professor's that had stayed. Draco was already there once Harry arrived and sat down across from him in a heavy emerald pull over that he had bought from Chreston and a black dress shirt underneath with the collars poking out, slightly fitted black slacks went along with it. His hair, however, was the only completely part amess.

"Finally got some fashion sense, Potter," Draco sneered as he looked back down at his plate full of eggs and sausages and began to delicately eat once more.

Harry smirked despite himself and didn't respond to the comment before piling food onto his own plate. "Hey there Eloise, Merry Christmas," Harry chirped.

"Oh, Merry Christmas Harry, Malfoy," she nodded towards the Slytherin's direction and numbly smiled at Harry before turning back to her own meal. It was usual very quiet at breakfast but the much larger group of First, Second and Third Years were hollowing on and getting all excited about Christmas Morning, revving to go back to their rooms and open up their presents - some had already done so and played with them at the table.

As Harry had got ready to leave the Great Hall, smiling down at Draco who also couldn't repress his own any longer, he was stopped by an old, thin hand on his shoulder. "Harry, may I have a moment?" Dumbledore's low voice sounded, he nodded over at the blonde who only stared back.

"Er, sure Professor," Harry nodded and then was pulled aside towards the Entrance of the Great Hall. "Well, Happy Christmas," he greeted smiling up at the older man, wondering if the Headmaster ever left to spend Christmas with whatever was left of his family.

"Happy Christmas to you too, my dear boy," Dumbledore's eyes were twinkling brighter than they had been before as Harry's own became distracted slightly by the snow falling briskly from the ceiling. "I just wanted to say that I am very proud you took the Sorting Hat's warning to full heed and took my advice, House Unity is one of the most important aspects I wish student's to learn within these walls and you are doing a fine job of it," the Professor was nearly grinning at Harry's dumstruck face. "Well, off you go, don't want to keep young Mr Malfoy waiting," and with that he turned back towards the table and sat back down amongst McGonagall and Sinistra.

After a few moments when Harry finally bucked up and said, _He knows everything, of course he knows about us!_ to himself, he bounded towards Draco's private dormitory where the blonde had slipped to when him and the Professor were talking. Walking in there he had never felt more excited and nervous at the sametime in his entire life.

"Merry Christmas, Draco" Harry called, not seeing him in the living area and then heard him calling the same greeting back from the bedroom. "What are you doing in there?" he asked curiously.

"Just getting the rest of the presents, it seems there wasn't enough room under the tree!" Draco's smirk could be heard through his words and Harry just shook his head and sat down by the tree which was situated not far from the mantle place, he was cross-legged on the floor looking at the 6 or so presents before him.

When Draco came out with a hovering pile of 10 more boxes, Harry gaped. Who all were sending them presents? Harry then put to thought that those were mostly Draco's...he was nearly right. "You look...Harry," he said softly, sitting down beside him now on the floor before the larger pile of presents and clipped the other boys chin so they were looking up in each others eyes. "You look beautiful, Harry," Draco's voice was altogether gentle and it almost made Harry melt who leaned in, catching his mouth in a heated kiss before pulling away.

"You always do," he whispered against his lips with hot breath and then smiled brightly. "Now, presents!" Harry announced and they went right to it. Half an hour and much wrapping paper later, they were well pleased with their gifts.

Hermione had sent Harry an Everlasting Ink Bottle, Ron's present came in line with Mrs. Weasley's usual new Gryffindor red jumper, and his best frend had gotten him miniature Probity Probe (to reveal concealed charms or magical objects). Remus, Hagrid, Tonks, Fred and George, Ginny, had all sent Harry a bunch of sweets or books relating mostly to Defense Against the Dark Arts or wandless magic, he was wondering absently if perhaps they thought these would ever help him defeat Voldemort.

Draco had recieved a few more gifts, mostly all from his Mother or other relatives. None from any friends. He got new cloaks with embroided silver around the edges, many multitudes of sweets, books, new Potions set, quills, ink, rolls of unused parchment, and something Harry had never seen before from somebody annonymous. His Mother had sent a letter along with all the gifts saying briefly; _We still love you. Don't speak to or of us. _and nothing more, it seemed to ache in Draco's heart more than help it with his usual absent parentes ever since the summer.

"What is that thing?" Harry asked, pointing at what looked to be a sleek black metal cane that curved slightly at the top into a silver snake scale with a biting head.

"It is surely a stick, are you that blind?" Draco scowled and added a smile in after to ensure he was joking, Harry only sneered in return. "It is a traditional amongst Pureblood families, my Father...Lucius, has one just like it. You attach your wand to the cap," he explained and took out the snake's head, attaching his own wand and sliding it back in place and you could hear its lock click.

"That makes you look...kind of, ridiculous," Harry was giggling to himself, thinking about what Muggle's he had grown up with would say to a thing like that.

"It is sophisticated, Potter," he snapped.

"Who gave it to you?"

"It does not say but I can bet it was Lucius," Draco's voice was hollow, empty. With no expression. Harry had never thought in a million years that his parents would have sent him Christmas presents after being disowned, by the look of the others reaction neither did Draco. "Speaking of snakes..." the blonde had set down the stick and ran into his bedroom.

"What are you doing?" Harry called after him, confused as he hand was absently toying with his amulet and the other with the package in his pocket for Draco.

"Getting your present, silly," and a moment later he re-emerged with his hands behind his back and his eyes shining brightly silver down at the blushing brunette. "Pick a hand," Draco grinned.

"Left," Harry quickly said and then watched as Draco took out his left hand, his fist clenched around whatever was inside. He opened it up and Harry could make out a familiar small shape but was very confused.

"Enlarge it, Harry," Draco finally said and the brunette blushed even further, as if it was obvious his presents were shrunken to the tenth of its original size. Thinking the words over and over in his head, Harry directed it at the object and all of a sudden Draco was thrown off balance and he held a guitar case in his hand. Harry only stared at him with his mouth open. "It is a new, electric one! I thought you might want to try a different type, and I got the chords, amplifier and peddle for it too. Mind you, I had to do a ... _Muggle_ order," Draco sneered at that.

Harry, for once, was greedy and snatched the case, flinging it open on the ground he stared down at a dark nearly black green electric, Fender Strat guitar. Silver emrboidments marked the frets and at the the base of the face of it was Harry's intial in silver. "Slytherin colours," Harry remarked briefly.

"They are your favourite," Draco smiled at the reaction even though they both new it was true.

"It's beautiful, thanks Draco!" Harry was truly beaming as he put it away and then stood up to kiss the blonde tightly on the lips. It wasn't long until Harry was staring down at his next enlarged present, a snake cage holding a ten-inch baby snake. "That's a baby?!" he incredulously asked, "Am I allowed to have this at school??"

Draco was only nodding, "I asked Dumbledore," he said briefly and ignored the questioning gazes he recieved in return. "He also said you could tell Granger and the Weasel that he gave them to you, in case you need an explanation," Draco looked sadened by the thought of their secrecy but quickly pushed it away, he was too amused by the others face. "It will help you practice your Parseltongue which can come in, more than handy!"

"But...I...I don't even know what to say about this one," Harry commented truthfully and the blonde looked worried with himself. "I like it! Don't get me wrong, it's way cool and all and now I have a pet I can talk to which is strange but definitely cool," he finally acceted it and looked within the cage more carefully.

A yellow-based, green topped snake curled out from under one of the obstacles within the cage and hissed gently. Harry hissed back, _"I am Harry James Potter, your new...master,_"

"_A master of the Snake language?_"

"_Yes, how old are you exactly?_"

"_Three fortnights, the pretty blonde one has been kind to me, thank him for me,"_ Draco, at the time, was watching in amazement at the conversation taking place not being able to understand a word of it.

"_Of course, where are your parents_?" Harry's inner thoughts of being taken away from them so young kind of stung him.

"_Both dead_,"

"_Mine too. Do you have a name?_"

"_Sorry about your lose, young Wizard, Master Harry. I am called Osirith,_"

"_Alright Osirith, if I let you out to go around the room will you be okay?_"

"_I will be more than pleased and will not wander,_". With that Harry undid the cage and Draco give him a waning look.

"Don't worry, Osirith won't hurt us and just wants to get out," Harry explained before Draco nodded slowly and they watched as the inch thick snake curled out and then slithered away from the fireplace towards the colder side of the room. "Boy or girl?"

"The shopkeeper said it was a girl," Draco smiled as he could see the pleased look in those emerald eyes that followed the snake, now resting beneath the table at the opposite side of the room.

"Time for your presents then," Harry felt his nerves come straight back up. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small package and handed it over to Draco, he was nervously biting his lip as he watched the blonde tear away at the wrappings. He gasped as he finally opened the Jewelery box. "You hate it don't you? I know it was such a stupid idea, the shopkeep told me that usually only commited people..." he was abruptly cut off by a harsh kiss on the mouth as Draco tackled him to the floor.

They remained laying in each others warmth and kisses for a few minutes before they had to come up to breath, leaning on their elbows as Draco smirked at him. "I love it Harry, but it must have been expensive!"

"I've got more money than I need," Harry responded with a shake of his head. "You put yours on and I've got a matching one," he explained sheepishly, hoping he wasn't completely getting too corny but the blonde was already beaming further and placing the ring on his left hand index finger.

It was a large silver man's ring, a large black stone in the middle of it as a curling design wrapped around his finger. It shined more brightly than most rings and was rather heavy. "These are usually promise rings," Draco thought aloud making Harry blush as he slipped his identical one on the same finger.

"Er, yeah, sorry...if you don't want to wear..." Harry had begun but was cut off again by the sheer look in Draco's eyes.

"Harry Potter," Draco whispered and was staring straight at him, leaving the brunette nowhere to go but stare in return. "Will you be my boyfriend?" he wasn't blushing, his voice wasn't shaking, he was completely unwavered and more than serious and he wasn't shy or holding back any longer.

Harry thought he might have blushed at this before, but he was only smiling and nodded his head furiously. "Of course I will be, nothing has ever sounded better," he responded and they sat unmoved still staring at each other. "Will you, er, promise...I don't know how they do this," Harry admitted and gave up, shoulders slumped.

Draco's slender fingers reached out and cupped the others face softly, bringing it back up straight. "I promise myself to you, Harry. And will you promise me?"

"I promise myself to you," Harry said automatically and then they leaned in and kissed so heatedly, so heavily than they ever had before. Emotions and sensations unknown ran through their veins, sparking electricity with what seemed everywhere. They had never felt this close, this energized, and this utterly happy before in their entire lives as Osirith looked on the scene in content thought and watched. It was fifteen minutes before they lay, tangled around each others limbs upon the floor by the fire hearth as Harry's head lay on Draco's chest and he traced circles around his clothed stomach and felt his hair being played with.

"One more gift, althought I admit it's kind of stupid..." Harry mumbled and took the present he had set aside and handed it towards Draco, it had been more like a backup present incase his rings were denied.

"Nothing you get me can be that stupid," Draco said and kissed him on the forehead before sitting upwards and opening up the package. Inside was a statue of a black, tarnished looking dragon that sat still, perched on what seemed a branch. "A statue of a dragon? I love dragons, Harry," he whispered.

"Er, that's not it," Harry shook his head and sat up as well. "Tap it three times with your wand to turn it on. It can fly around the room kind of like a toy dragon, it even breathes fire! You tell it to remind you of things at certain times, it can also act as your alarm clock too. It can only run a few hours without having to rest in its statue form again on this branch," He explained, watching very intently at the others reaction.

Draco stared at it curiously and then took his wand from his new cane and tapped it three times, it immediately sprang to life and began flapping its small wings around the room. "It is brilliant, hun," he cooed and kissed him quickly. "How do I..." he began, but Harry was already taking his own wand and tapping the branch three times and the dragon returned to it and began statuesque once more.

"Now, if you don't mind I'd love to get our arses to Hogsmeade, I'm in the mood for some Butterbeer and chocolate," Harry stood up suddenly and recieved questioning glances.

"We surely cannot just waltz around Hogsmeade, Harry. People will see," he defintely felt as though the mere idea of it was ridiculous, but Harry was already putting on his heavy winter cloak.

"Wear your new robes, I'm going to get my Invisibility Cloak and we'll go down through a secret passageway I know. I've got a map too!" Harry excitedly spoke, he felt foolish for never showing Draco these things beforehand. "Listen, meet me on the Third Floor by the statue of the Three-Eyed Witch right away after changing. We can goto The Hogs Head, I bet not a soul but the barkeep will be in there. I really just would like to go out with you," Harry said and before he got an answer he opened up the door and then looked towards his pile of presents and closed his eyes for a moment. _Wingardium Leviosa_, he thought and then all of his own jumped into a pile in the air together and began to float in the direction his eyes made them move, he stationed them outside the door in the hallway waiting for him to leave as well as he smiled over at a confused Draco, still sitting on the ground.

"_Osirith, would you like to come along? You can stay on me if you promise not to bite,_" Harry hissed over in Parseltongue at the snake who began to slither towards him.

"_I would indeed, I have not seen the outside world in too long. Osirith would never bite her Master,_" and with that the snake slithered up his pant leg which gave him the strangest sensation, Draco was watching with curiousity. Suddenly Osirith coiled herself around Harry's right rest and poked her head out of the cloak sleeve just slightly, eyes slitted and resting gently.

"Right well, see you soon then. Osirith wants to tag along!" Harry chimed and then left Draco sitting in shock still.

He felt so weird, going to Hogsmeade in public with Harry Potter whilst his new snake servant was coiled around his wrist. What the bloody hell had he gotten himself into? He didn't care, for all that mattered was that he knew it was what he wanted. Fifteen minutes later he stood inside of a dank tunnel through the Three-Eyed Witch statue with amazement as he stared at the Marauder's Map and the Invisibility Cloak.

"That is how you have been sneaking around, is it not?!" Draco accused.

"It most certainly is and don't be a dick and report it," Harry snapped and then grinned, Draco was shaking his head lightly and staring at the objects. "We'll put on the Cloak once we get to the Honeydukes cellar, which is where this comes up," he explained and then the two began to walk. Osirith was in a sleep, unexcited to listen to their ramble.

"Where ever did you get an Invisibility Cloak? They are extremely rare...and that Map, I have never heard of that map," Draco was more than curious as he put his arm around Harry's waist and pulled him closer as they walked in the cold, damp earth. The rest of the walk Harry explained the Marauder's to Draco and the Cloak as well.

By the time they reached Hogs Head under the protection of the Cloak itself, Draco's head was pounding with information. "Jeez, Potter. There is certainly a lot of information I had no idea existed," he mumbled and then they slipped off the cloak making sure nobody was around in the Pub. They sat down at the bar and the keep made his way down from the stairs and wished them a merry christmas gloomily before taking their drink orders and brought them back with a small tray of chocolate as requested.

"Well, you can't know everything can you?" Harry smirked and then saw the blonde roll his eyes as they sipped their drinks and Osirith continued rested on Harry's arm. It felt uncomfortable at first, having a snake continuously coiled around him, but Harry figured that he would eventually get used to it.

~*~

Mrs Weasley ran frantically around Grimmauld Place, where they were spending the holidays with the Order. No Ron. No Hermione, anywhere. There was no note, there beds were empty. She was completely frantic and it definitely wasn't the best way to start Chrstimas morning, now afternoon. They had been missing for hours, they were almost ready to send out a search party for them.

"Where could they have gone?!" she was fuming with anger and worry all at once as Arthur tried to keep her as calmed as possible.

It was then that they heard the front door creak open and they all leapt towards it. There they stood, covered in white snow as Hermione had a very dazed expression on her face and Ron was looking as dead as board, tired as ever. Two very unsure people around the ages of forty stepped in behind them which gave them all a loss for words, and straight up confusion.

"Ronald Billius Weasley, where in the world....oh dear Hermione thank goodness you are alright...I will have you scrubbing dishes for the rest of the holidays, Ronald! How dare you sneak off like that, you had me worried sick!...oh my, who are you?" Mrs Weasley asked, and stopped in time to catch her breath. Everybody was looking between her, Ron, Hermione and the two strangers in the doorway.

~*~

Two. That's all that mattered. The two of them, breathing heavily against one another. It was after dinner and they had rushed back from the Great Hall as soon as possible. Their eyes couldn't stop meeting, their bodies couldn't stop aching to feel their touches against skin once again, it was almost unnerving but moreso instantaneously pleasurable when they simply touched, caressed.

They were clinging to one another on Draco's bed, the curtains drawn hastily as they had already removed all of their clothes saved their knickers. Harry bite, suckled, licked all over the milky skin he couldn't get enough of and felt the boy tense underneath him and moan deep within his throat with pleasure. More. They needed to feel more.

It had been a day of blisses and there seemed no better way to end it, both had their unspoken agreements to maul each other. "Harry...oh God, _Harry_," Draco was gasping on his lips.

Harry's cock twitched at the sound that he was hearing, he could have come right then and there if he didn't control himself. But he needed to, he wanted to ravish the beautiful blonde beneath him and wanted to have him ravish in return. He reached into his silk boxers and pulled out Draco's member and began pumping with exuberance and licked from the base to the tip of his shaft, the blonde was shuddering under him now as Harry engulfed him full in his hot, wet mouth.

"Please, please..." Draco was begging now, he wanted more. He wanted to feel Harry all over, and he didn't want to lose control too soon.

He flipped the circumstances as perusual and was greeted by surprised emerald eyes that stared up at him. Draco hungrily kissed the boy and pressed himself to him, grinding his hips into his as their hard cocks rubbed achingly against one another. It felt electrifying and too good to pass up. Harry felt like everything soft Draco had ever known put together, and rough all at once. His hard chest pulsated quickly as his breath was becoming shorter.

Draco thoroughly enjoyed kissing and touching Harry's chest, flicking his left nipple in between his fingers as his mouth worked his dick now lightly - playing with Harry's head as the boy moaned beneath him. "Draco, I need you. Please," Harry's voice was so hoarse that Draco moaned in response and had to stop, he pulled himself back ontop of him and kissed him hard on the lips and then pulled away to look at his face. "Fuck me Draco," he lowly growled with all the need he could muster.

"Are-are you sure? I have never..." he began, nervous.

Harry leaned upwards, propped on his own elbows and licked his collar bone which caused him to become overwhelmed with sensations. "Yes. Now fuck me, Draco," Harry was whining now and so he roughly pushed the brunette back down onto the bed and put his fingers in his mouth, lubricating them. Harry was watching with more than fascination.

Draco then slipped one finger in through Harry's opening and he hissed in slight pain, "That hurts Draco, that really...oh my," Harry closed his eyes and his head lolled backwards as a second finger entered and hit a very specific spot inside of him. Pleasure exploded through him and his penis was throbbing almost painfully in want. "More," he huskily spoke and Draco slipped a third finger in and then began to work Harry's entrance. After a few minutes and Harry's constant mumbling and moaning, Draco leaned back to position himself properly overtop of his boyfriend.

He looked down once more nervously and recieved a very fast nod in return, so he wet his hand once more with a few licks and then slickened up his own member. Once he slid himself inside of Harry, both of them needed rest. Draco felt the warmth and tightness around him and pushed deeper inside and to nothing of a protest, Harry felt pain and pleasure all mixed into one and he wasn't sure which was stronger but he was sure that he didn't want Draco to stop and all he wanted was more, more of his new boyfriend inside of him. After a few moments of stillness where they lay in ecstacy, Harry bucked his hips towards the blonde in need to feel him move within him.

Draco moaned, "Harry," almost continuously as he began to move. They were rhythmatic together and picked up speed at a slow pace as to not hurt the brunette who was flushing with heat now. Draco leaned down on his right elbow and freed his left hand from holding himself up, grabbing ahold of Harry's penis in his hands tightly and he pumped at the same rate as his soft thrusts now. "Draco, you feel so fucking...mmm..." Harry went back to being incoherent as he let himself feel every tingle of sensations possible.

They were thrusting furiously into each other now, every pore of themselves exploding with pleasure. Osirith who had been asleep by one of the windowsills was now suddenly reawakened and even though the curtains were drawn she could sense what was going on. Harry came first and with a deep moan, his seed spilling out over Draco's hand and onto his stomach.

"Fuck, Harry," Draco gritted as he then came inside of his partner who twitched at the feeling of being filled. Slowly exitting Harry, Draco fell down beside him on the bed, exhausted, relieved, and feeling fantastic as his legs were numb from the orgasm. Harry was still and silent as well.

"That was..." Draco finally started.

"Yeah...it was..." Harry finished, they were smiling dumbly. "_Tersus_," he muttered and suddenly the stickiness and any other fluids were cleaned up the slight indication of his hand, Draco was still amazed at the wandless magic but had learned how to keep his mouth shut about it. Harry rolled over and put his head on its usual resting spot on the other boys heaving chest. "Draco, I think I'm in love with you," he spoke slightly unsure.

Draco tensed beneath him and then pulled him closer and kissed the mess of raven hair and kept a firm grip on him. "Harry, I have been waiting to hear you say that for Six years..." he whispered and felt tears threatening to fall down his face of joy, and for once he didn't stop them as they silently fell and went unnoticed - or untouched. "I love you too,". They were silent and unmoving for many hours, drifting in and out of rest as they were both exhausted. Finally they fell into a deep sleep beneath the blankets on Christmas night, wrapped around one another as Harry's amulet shone a little bit brighter against his bare chest.

The next morning when Harry awoke he realized he was alone and felt a sense of loneliness. Then he spotted a not on the bedside table that read; _Damn Head Boy duties. You look adorable when you sleep, be back before lunch, Love Draco. _and he smiled down at the message. He realized he had already missed breakfast and wasn't all that hungry so he got up from bed and took a nice, warming shower instead.

Once he had gotten ready for the day and noted that it was still a good two hours before lunchtime, he had Dobby bring him up a hot cocoa and began to practice on his new guitar. Osirith joined him, intently listening, not long after and slithered up Harry's arm, startling him slightly. "_Oh, hello there. How are you today, Osirith?_" Harry hissed.

"_Curious. You, Master Harry?_"

"_Wonderful. What are you curious about_?"

"_Hmm...had a lovely night with friend, Draco last night?"_

"_Yes,_" Harry blushed and looked directly at Osirith who was now resting on his upper arm. "_He is a wonderful Wizard, he is,_" he was beaming with the mere thought of Draco, his boyfriend.

"_Wizard?_" The snake questioned in what seemed to be confusion. _"I can ensure my Master that Draco Malfoy is no such thing..."_

~*~

_I don't want to fake it_

_I just want to make it_

_The ornaments look pretty_

_But they're pulling down the branches_

_Of the tree_

_  
I don't want to think about it_

_I don't want to talk about it_

_When I kiss your lips_

_I want to sink down to the bottom_

_Of The Sea._

_I want to love you madly, I want to love you now. _

**A/N:** Oh snap! Plot twist, cliff-hanged! Muahaha! Next chapter will be up by Wednesday late evening (tomorrow)! Please review and I hope you enjoyed this one! =)


	14. New Knowledge

**Chapter Fourteen:**

**New Knowledge**

**A/N:** This chapter is a short Qudditch game, a kiss, an angry Draco, a hug and what's this?! Confusion all across the character board! XD Please review and I hope you enjoy!! P.S. I thought this song was fitting for Draco lol.

**Man I Used To Be** - **K-OS**

_I tried it, I couldn't fight it_

_Now I just wanna get back to me_

_Ohh baby, hoo hoo_

_Back into the man I used to be_

~*~

Ron was staring in confusion and fear at the yellow and green snake, coiling up and down Harry's arms at ease as the brunette did not seem to notice it. "So, why in the world did Dumbledore give you that for Christmas, again?"

Harry rolled his eyes for the hundredth time and looked up from his Double Charms paper he was currently trying to complete on the effects of the Fidelous Charm on the Secret Keeper. "I think it was clever of him," Hermione chipped in as she didn't even look up from her own work as they sat around her table in the Head Girls room, "I mean, now that Harry is certainly practicing his Defense, wandless magic and Occulmancy with Snape he has ought to practice Parseltongue too, right? It only makes sense..."

"But bloody hell, that on top of all the regular subjects! Harry...your taking Occulmancy with Snape?" Ron spluttered, surprised at this new bit of information.

"Urgh, yeah..." he put down his quill and rubbed his forehead. "It started a few days before term did and it's only once a week, but still it's bloody awkward. I don't want Snape seeing all my memories like that..."

"Then you'd better practice," Hermione evenly said, Ron was glaring at her now as she shrugged.

"Mate, you can't work yourself too much. Are you still taking energy potions everyday?" Ron's questioned provoked something in Harry, lately he hadn't been but nor had he been tired anymore - nor was Draco. After Christmas, it seemed, neither of them had any use for the energy potions as it would just make them ridiculously hyper so they had canned them, Dumbledore didn't seem surprised at all that Harry's fatigue had disappeared and he did not question it either.

"Er, no. I think it was just some phase...growth hormones, something like that," Harry pushed it off not wishing to have a conversation about it. "Plus, I dropped History of Magic this term along with Care of Magical Creatures - I know! I know, Ron, Hagrid wasn't much upset. He understood it wasn't something I needed terribly badly and all the extracirricular courses are too much so I thought I'd, dumb it down," .

Ron was still eyeing Osirith who now perched herself on Harry's left shoulder and seemed to be falling into a sleep there, he didn't like having a snake around one little bit. Whenever Harry would talk in Parseltongue to it, eyes followed him and it gave almost everybody the creeps. "Ready for the first Qudditch game?" the redhead finally perked, trying his best to ignore the slightly stirring creature.

"Always am," Harry's mood seemed to jump at that prospect as well, but then fell slightly once more when he remembered that the first game of the season was to Hufflepuff and that was always an easy win. "Won't be much of a challenge,"

"Too right," Ron scoffed in agreement and the two shared equally large grins now as they tried their best to concentrate on their homework but their thoughts from then on would wander into the next weekened's Qudditch game - they had practiced all last term to perfection and exhaustion, they were going to win the Qudditch Cup this year and that was all there was to it.

"I've got a meeting with Dumbledore now, but I'll see you in the dorm later," Harry stood up suddenly, as if he had become just aware of what time it was. As soon as he closed the door behind him with Osirith now coiling back down his robe sleeve and his shoulder back in tow, he could almost hear Hermione and Ron jump each other through the separation of the wall.

There he stood, his arms pulled across his chest and his face smug. "Potter," Draco greeted emotionlessly which caught the brunette off guard before he moved closer to him and took his boyfriend in his arms.

"Draco, I didn't expect to see you here...I thought you'd be in the Slytherin Common Room still," Harry said unexpectedly and relaxed as he felt his embrace being returned.

"Yes well, they do get somewhat insufferable after sometime," he smirked and tuffled a hand through that messy hair and placed a soft kiss on Harry's forehead before leaning away, looking down at him curiously. "Where are you off to anyway? Oh, hello Osirith," Draco greeted the snake he noticed poke its head from the cloak sleeve.

"_Draco says hullo_," Harry hissed.

"_Greetings to him,_"

"He says hi," Harry looked between slitted eyes and silver ones before sighing and his shoulders hunched. "I've got a meeting with Dumbledore, he said he'd found out some information that he thought would be very useful for me and I should come talk to him about it in private as soon as possible..."

"So naturally you have pushed it off to the latest possible time in the day? It is almost curfew, Potter," Draco drawled but still couldn't hide the admiration for his lover in his eyes. All he wanted to do was jump him, devour every single part of him. Ever since that Christmas Day the two couldn't get enough of each other and sometimes their urges almost blew their cover. It almost pained them to be apart, and it definitely hurt now when they would have to act as enemies in classes - it was once a game but now all it seemed like was torture. "As Head Boy I will escort you," he suddenly said and then nearly dragged Harry out into the corridor.

Side-by-side but inches apart they walked in silence, stealing glances and accidental touches every once and awhile that brought smiles and warmth to themselves. It certainly put them both at ease to be in each others vacinities. Once they had reached Dumbledore's office they noticed the Headmaster seemingly awaiting their arrival on the steps and his blue eyes twinkled unbelievably down at them.

"Mr Malfoy, Harry," Dumbledore greeted warmly and then gestured towards the staircase he stood upon. "I was hoping you might tagalong, this information does concern you, Mr Malfoy. Please," he began a slow descent up the staircase, Harry and Draco numbly followed with curiousity.

Once inside the office they sat down in the two seats opposite of his desk, him situated on the other side with a few books opened in between. "So what would you like to talk to me....us, about?" Harry corrected himself nervously, he was well aware of the glares Draco was sending the Headmaster, he had never held much respect for him and Dumbledore seemed to not notice it whatsoever.

"It is concerning your loss of energy last term," Dumbledore began and Draco scoffed, he crossed his arms and leaned back in the chair into a power stance that made him look awefully like his Father.

"We do not feel tired any longer, so no need there,"

"Yes, of course," Dumbledore's eyes were still brightened more than usual, "It seems that a rare string of events have occurred, however. Do you not wonder why it all of a sudden stopped, or perhaps why the two of you both felt it at the sametime?" his questions obviously provoked slight curiousity as Harry nodded slowly, he always found the information given by his Headmaster useful whether or not Draco wanted to hear it. "I had some theories and so I did my research on it and followed back your family tree on a whim, Mr Malfoy," this suddenly caught more of the blonde's attention.

"My family tree? What the bloody hell does that have to do with me being tired before? Surely..."

"If you would just listen I would be greatful to explain," Dumbledore politely interrupted and then waited a moment for a silent agreement before continuing on. "Over one hundred years ago there was a female from the Malfoy bloodline that was produced as a Veela, this is not an unusual occurance in pureblood families, especially ancient ones like your own, but it is a rare one, indeed. This gene was not passed down as her mate was not found so it became what is known as a dorment gene, waiting to reawaken itself at the appropriate time when one from your family finds their mate. Finding a mate in a world full of people is extremely rare and therefore is not done often, this is the difficulty Veela's are facing in today's world as they are slowly becoming extinct and their powers are dwindling down. Now the regular Veela will naturally bear half-Veela, half-magical offspring but instead through your bloodline a Somnus Veela gene is what has lasted,

"I had a theory to believe that your Somnus, or sleeping, Veela gene awakened itself because it sensed its soul mate close by. It then constantly wished to be within any contact with that soul however angry, straneous or inconvenient. When not in direct contact with that longed mate, the Veela becomes drained of not only powers but also physical and mental energy, causing extreme exhaustion. This exhaustion is lifted when physical bonding takes place between the Veela and his or her mate, and is replaced with the need to be constantly within that contact, does this sound familiar?" Professor Dumbledore's voice was light, completely unconcerned as he watched emotions flicker on both of their faces.

Draco was dumbstruck, in confusion and awe. "Yes," Harry finally croaked an answer for both of them, he was equally astonished by any of this information. "But why was I affected?"

"Good question, Harry," Dumbledore seemed delighted to continue. "The idea of a mate is completely reciprocated and therefore the same occurances happen to you, the Somnus Veela mate. Naturally there are many precautions one is supposed to take in mating with a Veela but since we were unaware those were skipped, still there is a lot of information that the two of you must take in and study. This rare occurance can be the greatest thing to happen to either of you," Dumbledore seemed completely ecstatic.

Harry was biting his lip looking between his Headmaster and his boyfriend, who looked pale enough and ready to faint on spot. "Osirith, she said to me that Draco wasn't human," the blonde perked up at this, turning towards him with a questioning glance, "is that what she meant by it?"

"I would believe so. Creatures with magical properties including certain breeds of snakes have the ability to differentiate the human from the magical and the Wizard from the creature. To Osirith, Draco would seem to be a magical creature like herself instead of an oridinary Wizard like you and I," Dumbledore's words seemed to strike a chord in Draco who twitched in his seat, his fists clenched.

"I'm not..._human_?" Draco was whispering harshly and Harry sympathetically leaned over and took his hand in his own, quite thankful that it wasn't denied.

"What does this all mean, Professor? What do...er...what do we, have to do?" Harry spoke slowly as he was still in shock but he wanted to hold together for the mortified looking boyfriend of his. It didn't sound all that bad, they enjoyed each others company thoroughly and so what if they were mates? Didn't that just ensure their promises to each other...forever? _Forever? That is a long time...what happens when the War ends and I might not be around...What will happen to Draco? _Harry suddenly felt sick but swallowed tightly and squeezed Draco's hand.

Dumbledore was looking on at them with greatness, still. "You have to understand that two souls have not been mated in the Wizarding World, especially in the circumstances of a Somnus Veela. This is an extraordinary happening that will not only increase your magical abilities two-fold but it also comes with side effects. All the information you need to know are within the books on my desk, I will give them to you both before you leave tonight," Dumbledore promised before leaning forward on the desk on folded arms. "There is not much for one to do, Harry. For a mate cannot stay away from their significant other for more than a few hours, they will begin to feel nauseated to the point of passing out and sometimes even worse, a coma. There is, however, a way to lessen the pain you would feel when parted and also bring the souls closer together as one, it would strengthen the bond to immense heights," the Headmaster was looking off in a thoughtful smile now.

Draco was staring at the ground numbly but felt electrified and comforted by the rough fingers curling around his own. It all made sense. His want for Harry. His need for Harry. That didn't make him feel bad, the fact that he was simply mated for life did not erk him, but being known as a magical creature instead of a Wizard...it was more than unnerving. He already had his Malfoy title stripped almost completely away, now to have his Wizarding one as well?

"What is it?" Harry was curious more than scared, he felt more at ease now that he knew what was causing his odd physical reactions to Draco and was glad it was what it was instead of something worse. To him, the prospect of Draco being a Somnus Veela and him being his mate, wasn't bad at all.

"It is the sacred bond of Marriage," Dumbledore said it so simply and both of them suddenly looked horrified, marriage to them was something so faraway that old couples did. It was something that two people who have been seeing each other for a few weeks now did not consider. "It is just a testament of what already is, actually. For physically bonded mates cannot part herein afterwards..." the old man was beginning to notice the sheer effect his words and all the information was having upon the boys. They looked numbed and confused.

"Sir," Harry began as he was looking straight at Draco the whole time who looked back in emptiness. "is there anything more you need to tell us or can we please, er, got to bed now?" he asked unsurely, feeling the insecurities wafting off of Draco. He didn't like seeing him as fragile as he appeared, as Harry sensed he was.

"Yes, of course," Dumbledore was standing up and collecting the four books on his desk and he handed them towards Harry who shoved them in his shoulder bag, squeezing everything in there at once. "It would do you both well to thoroughly read through all those books and it will educate you in all you will need to know. I would like the both of you back here during your next wandless magic lesson to speak with me," he was still smiling and it made Harry nervous.

Standing up the two made their way towards the exit of the Headmaster's office before he called out to them, forcing them to pause in their echoed steps. "I would advise you to keep Mr Malfoy company within his private dormitory tonight. Goodnight, you two," Dumbledore excused them and they were off down the corridor in a hurry.

It was a silent walk the whole way back down to Draco's private dormitory, the halls were empty as it was now past curfew. Thoughts were running back and forth through their heads and once they reached the private living area and stood awkwardly in the room, they had no idea where to go from there.

"What...are...is..." Harry gave up, he had no idea where to begin and no idea what to say that would comfort the statuesque blonde before him. He sighed and sank down onto the couch. Slowly, Draco moved over towards him until he gave up the urge and fell down beside Harry, scrunching up beside him with his knees pulled to his chest.

"You know, it does not scare me," Draco was whispering as Harry's arm snaked around him to hold onto him tightly, he felt comfort in the touch. "It all makes sense. I have always been attracted to you, wanted you and now I need you. It does not scare me, to love this much. I thought it might but it makes everything else feel so much...better. What badness could come from that? We are at the same place as before, are we not? Just with new information...it does not scare me," he repeated for a third time.

Harry was nodding and then he placed his head on the others, resting gently. "It doesn't scare me either Draco, I know I want you too," he smirked in the knowledge of it. Nothing had ever been so clear before in his entire life, and nothing made him feel better either. So what wrongness could come from all that? "It's strange, or maybe I'm just in shock, because none of this gets to me. What's it that has got you?"

"Urgh," Draco shrugged incoherently, and for once Harry noticed he wasn't speaking properly as he continued. For once he was too distracted to keep it up. "Just the fact that I'm not a Wizard. I'm a magical creature. A fucking creature. That's disturbing, Harry. How will people ever be able to respect a magical creature?" he was scowling through his teeth, gritting them with irritation and Harry was rubbing his back now soothingly.

"Do you remember Fleur Delacour? She was a Veela, and a full blooded one at that. People respected her and still saw her as a Witch, just with a little differences," Harry tried to explain and he saw his boyfriend contemplate this, his body less tense already. "To me it doesn't matter what they call you. Human. Wizard. Malfoy. Creature. Somnus Veela. You will always be Draco, my Draco, to me and that's all that matters," he suddenly found himself in a wet, sloppy kiss which made him grin against the blonde's lips.

Once they parted, Draco looked a lot less shaken than before but still slighted by it all. "I think I just need to think about it for awhile, you know," he then absently looked at Harry's shoulder bag which sat by the front door, "I guess reading those books will help too," Draco sighed heavily and leaned as much of himself against Harry as possible.

"Not now," Harry sternly said and then turned to his right sleeve where Osirith stirred gently, "_We are going to bed now, see you in the morning,_" he hissed in Parseltongue and Osirith obeyed his silent order and left them, slithered from the couch to under the table across the room - her favourite resting spot. "You," Harry turned back towards his weary boyfriend and in one quick movement stood up and swept him in his arms, holding him gently like an infant. "Are going to bed with me, right now. It's been a long day and I want to sleep beside _my_ Draco," he was grinning at it gave the blonde all the power in the world at that moment. His fears, his worries and estrangements all fell apart at the seams and he was fully grateful for Harry's dear existance.

They slept that night, holding tight in each others arms not daring to let go. Neither of them ever wanted to.

~*~

It was snowing lightly that Saturday as Draco stood in the Slytherin stands during the first Qudditch game of the Season, his team members were flanked around him carefully watching what was going on so they could catch Hufflepuff and Gryffindor's strategies in order to more easily beat them in the later games. It was an hour in the match and Gryffindor was winning, 120-40.

Draco kept his eye trained on Harry, he was so worried about him flying like he had never been before because memories of past years - watching the boy fall off his broom numerous times, kept replaying through his head. Harry was flying with ease high above the pitch as he scouted out the entire time, yelling out Captain orders to the other players whenever he got a chance and searching for the Snitch otherwise. Cho Chang was the Hufflepuff Seeker, she seemed to be rather intent on watching Harry more than looking out for the Snitch herself. Draco felt pangs of jealousy, he was growling when he saw the white jersey fly over to his boyfriend's red one high above the ground.

"Harry! Harry, are you doing alright?" Cho called over to him through the heavy wind, Harry was looking at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah, what are you doing?" he asked, it was rare to have the two Seeker's stop in the middle of the Qudditch match for a quick chat. Harry kept himself concentrated on the events below them.

"I wanted to talk to you..."

"Is this honestly the best time?!" Harry snapped at her, a little too harshly. "Why don't you just find me after the game?"

"I never see you around anymore, this seemed like..." Cho's face was flushing from the weather conditions and her clear embarassment. "I miss you!" she screamed and Harry nearly fell off his broom at that moment, he had not been expecting that.

"Talk. To. Me. Later. Cho." Harry demanded harshly before leaning foward on his Firebolt and jolting away from her back downwards into the match.

Players buzzed around him and a Bludger passed his head, he was pushing Luna Lovegood's commentary out of his head and get his eyes widened beneath the Qudditch Goggles. There. A glint of gold fluttered in the distance, down on the left end of the field close to the ground. Harry's quick descent as he clutched forward on his broom did not go unnoticed as Luna commentated and Cho soon followed in his direction.

Concentrate, Harry was telling himself. All that mattered was that glint of gold, he lerched foward in persuit of it as he heard in the distance that Gryffindor scored once again. Even if he didn't catch the Snitch, he didn't doubt his team - trained till exhaustion - would be able to pull off a victory. The Snitch jolted from its original placement higher up and Harry arched his broom in that direction, coming to almost an abrupt halt at one point before propelling himself towards the miniscule ball.

Against the cold winter wind, and the snow that prickeled his red face he drove onwards across the pitch until he reached the South Side, he was gaining ground on the Snitch but Cho was gaining ground on him. Quickly he pushed his Firebolt to its full extent and found his arm reaching out, stressing the muscles tightly as finally his glove clasped around the fidgeting ball which soon died off in his hands. Luna cheered into the microphone as she announcned his retrieval of the Snitch and the winners of the match.

When he landed on the ground in a foot of snow, he walked briskly over to Madame Hooch and gave her the Golden Snitch. He didn't wait for his team mates to congradulate him and stalked towards the dressing rooms. It was a quick warm shower and a wardrobe change later when he watched his team filing in the doors as well to do the same, he was, for once, the first ready and back in his school robes that clung to his still sweaty body.

It was a quick round of congradulations before Harry quieted his team down and stood before them. "We played good but next time what happens when I can't get to the Snitch on time? What happens when the time limit is reached? Good job today team, but remember next game in two weeks is against Ravenclaw and there is no doubt that it will be harder! Good Flenching, Ginny, and keep a tighter goal keep Ron. Abbott, don't let the weather distract you!" Harry bit his lip as his team looked up at him, they never liked his pep talks as they were usually the opposite. "Butterbeers on me at The Three Broomsticks?" Harry offered and then they all cheered brilliantly and he smiled. "The carriages are still running to Hogsmeade for a good four hours, we can sneak a few drinks in then!"

Leaving the dressing rooms, Harry was sighing out of tiredness and he did not want to really goto the Three Broomsticks but he knew he owed his team just that much. Cho Chang was walking over to him as he stood outside the door, all that he could think about was Draco's touch and how much he yearned for it now instead of the cold winter wind.

"I'm sorry about today, Harry, it's just that you're never around often enough for me to talk to you," Cho apologized truthfully and was smiling with sadness. "I just don't know how else to tell you that I miss you..."

Harry stood up straight now and put his hand forward, to stop her from speaking. "Cho, listen," he felt awkward and saw Hermione's gaze bearing on him as she sauntered from the stands over towards them. "I don't mean to be, well, mean but I'm not interested in...anyone, at the moment. I have a lot on my plate and..." Harry was interrupted but her wet, cold lips shivering against his and his eyes shot wide open and was stunned for a moment. He pushed away eventually, once he had gathered his thoughts.

"I'm just letting you know that I still care about you. Goodbye, Harry," Cho turned to leave quickly towards the castle. Harry was in shock but he shook it off, why did all this strange things have to keep happening to him? Why couldn't live just be more simple? Why couldn't he just go back to Draco's dormitory and curl up with him by the fire?

"Harry, good game," Hermione greeted with a short hug.

"Thanks 'Mione," Harry beamed at her, he was happy they had won, of course, he just still would prefer to be elsewhere. "We are going to have a Team celebration at The Three Broomsticks before the carriages stop going to and from Hogsmeade, want to come?" he offered.

Hermione shook her head briefly, "Wish I could," Harry knew that was a lie but accepted it anyway. "I've got duties with Malfoy," the mere mention of his name made Harry become filled with warmth. Ever since their meeting with Dumbledore they had been spending more time together reading the four books they were given to find out more information about their situation, and the more they knew the more they were comfortable with it. "He's been acting strange lately, won't stop wanting to just go be by himself and...he's a lot less Malfoy-ish," Hermione said as if in constant observance.

"Why would I care about Malfoy?" Harry snapped suddenly, remembering to keep up his facade of being his rival enemy. How much longer would this have to go on? Until the end of their school days at Hogwarts, which would be another year and a half. "Sorry 'Mione, but I've gotta get going...I'll tell Ron you said congrats!" and with that he skidded back off to the dressing rooms where his Team was ready and waiting.

~*~

It was Sunday morning after breakfast and Harry could be found sneaking into Draco's dormitory, the blonde was sitting by the fire reading one of the Veela information books. "Hey love," Harry greeted happily as he walked towards him and kissed him on the top of his blonde head. "Find anything interesting yet?"

"There is no fucking way I would tell _you_," Draco scowled and snapped the book shut, thrusting it onto the coffee table beside him and standing up.

"What's wrong with you?" Harry asked, taking in the sheer coldness of his boyfriend's attitude. He was, for once in a long time, completely upset as anger could be felt radiating off of him. "Dray, hun..."

"Do not call me that, Potter," Draco snapped. "Get out, who said you were welcome in my dormitory anyway? Get out." His voice was rough with anger as his bony finger pointed towards the door, Harry stood in confusion and silence. "Are you deaf?! Get the fuck out of here, Scarhead before I make you!" in two seconds Draco had drawn his wand from the cane that was leaned against his chair and had it pointed at the bumbling boy.

Harry didn't even make an attempt to fight back as he dumby backed away. "Draco...what's the matter? What did I do?" his voice was weak and nearly broke, it pained him so much to see his mate in so much hurt, anger, whatever it was Draco was feeling.

"Get your cheating face OUT OF HERE NOW!" Draco bellowed and jabbed his wand threatingly and Harry stood confused by the door. "_Obvius_," he swished his wand at the door which creaked open. "Potter..." Draco's voice was purely venomous. "One," he began to count and Harry was still numb, he had no idea what was happening or why he was being forced out. He had been longing for Draco's touch all morning and all that he got was cold, silver eyes. "Two," Draco counted up one more. "Three. _Stupefy_!" Draco yelped but his charm was easily deflected by Harry's sudden movement, his hand pushed it aside as the jet of light hit the wall instead.

Without a word he slipped out of the door and heard it quickly being slammed after him. "What was that about?" Harry asked himself aloud and then found he wasn't alone in the corridor he stood in.

"Yes...what was that about, Harry?" Hermione's soft voice asked as she had just exitted her own private dormitory. Harry looked nervously up at her through hurt eyes and then felt tears stinging the corners of them, all of a sudden he felt them searing down his cheek. Why was Draco doing this? What had he done? He was so lost and confused, it was so sudden and all he wanted to do was hold his new mate.

"I...Hermione..." Harry's voice was broken and she soon took him into her arms, holding him tightly as they stood outside of Draco's dormitory. A vibrational feeling sent through him suddenly, Harry gasped at it and then heard the same reaction from within the dormitory and suddenly Draco was standing before them with eyes looking like they could kill, his wand still gripped in his hand.

"If you value your life, Granger, you will keep your filthy hands off of my boyfriend," Draco snarled more darkly than Harry had ever heard him in the previous six years of knowing him. It was terrifying, to say the least and a confused Hermione obliged.

"You're boyfriend?"

~*~

**A/N:** Oh no's! What will Hermione say? What's wrong with Draco? And furthermore, what powers and side effects come along with being a Somnus (Lating Translation: Sleep) Veela and its mate?! All these answers in the chapter to come! Which will be written by tomorrow afternoon (Thursday)! Please review, Cheers! =)

**Latin Translations:** Obvius - Open


	15. Everybody Knows

**Chapter Fifteen:**

**Everybody Knows**

**Disclaimer:** Not mine.

**A/N:** So yeah, please read and review! I hope you really like it! Thanks SO MUCH to all my reviewers thus far - you make me strive to continue to complete this fic! XD

**Time's They Are A-Changin'** - **Bob Dylan**

_Come gather 'round people_

_Wherever you roam_

_And admit that the waters_

_Around you have grown_

_And accept it that soon_

_You'll be drenched to the bone._

_If your time to you_

_Is worth savin'_

_Then you better start swimmin'_

_Or you'll sink like a stone_

_for the times they are a-changin'. _

~*~

It was nearing dinner now, once the entire story between Harry and Draco was explained and everything that Dumbledore had told them as well. Hermione had become ill responsive and they ordered snacks, sipping on cocoa and observing nervously...even Draco was nervous, he didn't much care what Granger had to say about it but he cared whether or not whatever her view on the situation was, how much it would hurt Harry.

Harry looked ready about to chew his bottom lip off, his hair was more amess than usual and his cheeks were flushed as he looked between his boyfriend and one of his best friends. "And...are you going to get married?" Hermione's voice squaked.

Draco jumped and looked at the mulified brunette, "We have not quite discussed it yet," he calmly replied and his soothing tone seemed to have a relaxing effect on Harry who became slightly less tense.

"Oh," was her first response, she took in a deep breath and closed her eyes tightly. "Do you-do you...ahem..." Hermione was looking sheepishly across at her friend and was blushing now.

Harry paled and seemed to understand what she was asking, "Yes, I do love him," he quickly responded and without hesitation in his voice. It was at that point the brunette finally stole a touch from Draco and they linked their hands together.

"You are still in trouble for letting that Chang cow kiss you, and you too - I do not take kindly to those who touch my mate," Draco growled quietly under a tone in his breath, Harry gulped and looked apologetically over at his mate. He was in the doghouse now and that was sure.

They turned their attention back towards Hermione who was looking awefully pale, her eyes were staring straight at their hands as they held each others. "For the times, they are a-changin'," she sang in a wobble.

"Excuse me?" Draco looked at her with a raised eyebrow and Harry looked about to laugh.

"Did you just sing Bob Dylan?" Harry seemed lightened by this but the worry in his eyes did not dissipitate.

"Yeah...my Mother listens to him all the time at home and well...it was....fitting," Hermione was blushing but still kept a hum to her voice as her eyes were trained on their hands. Harry realized this and fer her sanity's sake, took his touch reluctantly from his boyfriend.

It was when the dinner bell sounded that they were finally snapped from their thoughts, they should all get going and at least make appearances before Ron or any other Slytherin's think they may have died. Hermione promised to not even tell her own boyfriend about all the new information, for everybody's safety they should wait until a better time. In the meanwhile, Draco and Harry were supposed to lower their acts so that when Ron did find out, it wouldn't be as harsh. Or so they would hope.

It was an awkward dinner, Hermione and Harry were silently listening to Ron rumble on about snapshots from the game yesterday and whatever else. Harry felt an overwhelming heat as silver eyes bore onto him the entire duration of the meal. He figured that Hermione would calm down eventually and things could go back to as they secretly were. But what were they? Where were Harry and Draco going - how could he cope with his boyfriends jealousy issues which he knew had to be related to the whole Somnus Veela? Maybe he was going to have to marry Draco, and what if he said no? Could Veela deny their mate that Bonding? Of course they could...Harry's head turned into a somersault of questions, his eyes growing wide and Ron only took that as enjoyment in his story of Qudditch.

It was going to be a long school term, that's for sure.

~*~

Winter began to melt away, the leaves slowly gowing back on the trees at Hogwarts. Soon a glint of summers sun was seen and everything else had remained unchanging. Harry was his quiet self, studying the best he could and still sneaking around at nights to see his mate. Hermione had gotten a grip on herself and thought it best to keep all that information from Ron as she actually helped the couple fully coup with their mate qualities, she never brought up the marriage possibility since the first time.

It was the last Hogsmeade weekend before the last week of school term, summer had come around this quickly once again and Harry had no idea what he was doing. He had to return to the Dursley's for at least a night, but then after that - what next? He could always go back to Grimmauld Place but he knew that would be crawling with Order members who were still trying to track Voldemort - recent Death Eater activity was booming in Wales but there still was no sign of The Dark Lord or his closest servants. Harry could even go back to Chreston, that seemed more a likely possibility for him - he could visit Jazz, hoping he was in the same apartment building, and show him how much better he had gotten at guitar. He could even show him Osirith, a now twenty-foot snake that Harry had to keep in his dormitory due to other student's fear. Harry had grown as attached, if not more, to Osirith just as he had Hedwig who was now delighted of the other creatures presence.

Saturday breakfast had just ended and students were all filing out front for the carriages to leave to Hogsmeade, Hermione and Ron amongst them as Harry had said he as staying behind to study more. Instead he was sneaking through the tunnels with Draco and then parading through the village town together under his Invisibility Cloak.

Once the couple arrived there they just cruised silently through-out the shops, looking at all the pruchases they could go back later and make if they really wanted to - or sneak out of the Invisibility Cloak for a few moments to do so. After Zonko's, Quill Shop, Robe Shop, Qudditch store, they were exhausted and held no purchases yet. Harry caught glimpse of the pet store and started to make their way over to it, Draco protested silently put trying to stall their footsteps but did not stray out of the cloak.

They were now in a mangerie of sorts, looking around at all the magical creatures before them. Harry always loved these places, it was like out of a fairy tell to him - even if some animals looked half normal, he knew they weren't. He stopped in front of a cage housing one brown and white puppy, it looked like a Jack Russel terror to Harry put with a forked tail instead. A Crup, he had read about these extremely loyal wizard-bred dogs from his Fantastical Beasts book from Hagrid's lessons - they would only listen to their witch or wizard master and never a Muggle one, it was something Harry always found intriguing. He observed the dog for a few more moments before sighing and walking away, he had enough animals to deal with as it was there was no time for one more. The look of want, however, did not surpass Draco's gaze.

It was a small get away for them from Draco's private living quarters, the only place they ever met each other now - the Room of Requirments had even become a little too dangerous. They had no idea what they were in fear of, but Harry still urged both of them to keep their relationship secret. Draco could understand, it would be too dangerous to travel into Slytherin territory after that - they would both become moving targets.

"So, what are you going to do this summer? I don't think I'll be able to bear being away from you the entire two months..." Harry admitted with a slight blush as they stood now in the Third Corridor, looking around the corner to make sure they were constantly alone.

"Meet me in my dormitory for dinner instead of the Great Hall, make something up for the Weasel and his girlfriend...I will tell you then," Draco had whispered and planted a quick kiss on Harry's forehead and departed then.

Harry was unnerved by the lack of answer but folded his Invisibility Cloak up and returned quickly to his dormitory, hoping to get in and studying before Ron and Hermione got back from Hogsmeade. He had made it and situated himself at the oak table, flipping open his defense book and beginning to read through the marked pages that indicated what he would need to study further for the upcoming exam.

It was in this time that it hit him, Sixth Year had gone by so fast. The Gryffindor's got second place in the Qudditch tournament even though Harry had caught the Snitch each and every time, it was still up for grabs whoever won the House Cup but it was seemingly between Ravenclaw or Slytherin. Harry and Draco had grown remarkably attached to one another and found that the qualities of a Somnus Veela and his or her mate, were generally positive ones.

"Have you been at it all day, mate?" Ron's voice suddenly sounded from behind Harry, making him nearly jump out of his skin.

"Yeah..." he lied softly, thinking briefly of the blonde he preferred to still be with right now but relished in the company of his friends.

"It's so bleeding hot outside, I'm taking a quick cold shower and then we can work on Charms together," Ron moved slowly up towards the dormitory as Hermione came to join Harry at the table, she also looked exhausted and smiled briefly at the brunette.

"How is he?" she asked quietly, not drawing attention from any other students around them.

"Fantastic," Harry beamed and then his smile fell slightly, "He wants us to have dinner together tonight in his private dormitory, I don't really know why but can you make sure Ron thinks something else?" he asked and she only nodded briefly and then started pulling out her own books and notes.

Over the months of knowledge, Hermione had accepted the boys relationship and looked onto it with a smile. She could tell how happy it made Harry and knew there was no way of separating the two, with or without the Somnus Veela blood in Draco. Hermione, however, had done extensive research on their situation. It seems that once they were Bonded by marriage their magic power would double, they would also always have a strong emotional connection that also brought out small physical attributes suchas matching aura's and the electricity that passed between them. Somnus Veela and their mate are possessive, jealous and very heated in subjects when it comes to their other half - especially the overwhelming Veela, which is why Draco flared whenever Harry was simply touched and was ecessively pissed off when he had caught him kissing Cho all that time ago.

"Erm, 'Mione, I've got a question about you and Ron..." Harry seemed to feel awkward in asking this, he was dragging his words on like he did whenever he got nervous. "When did you realize you loved him?"

It had caught her unaware and she blushed, falling into the memory of it all.

_"Oh...my...God!" Hermione screamed and bolted towards her parents she hadn't seen in a couple of months, giving them both tight hugs before releasing them and staring in shock. They stood in a clearing of trees in the nearby park by Grimmauld Place, a foot of snow crawled up their boots and pants. _

_Mr and Mrs Granger were smiling brightly and then directed their attention towards a blushing redhead, Ron was no longer standing but kneeling down on one knee. Hermione was staring wide-eyed at him, a thousand questions and thoughts rushing through her head. "Ah...Herm..Mione...I..." he was stumbling nervously in his words and looked sheepish, he was holding out a small silver ring with a tiny ruby in the center of it. "It's a promise ring and I....I wanted, er....your parents, I wanted to have their blessing...because....promise..." he stuttered nervously. _

_Hermione was looking down at him with wide eyes, she knew exactly what a promise ring meant in the wizardry world. It was a promise to be with them and only them, to be faithful and true in love. She questioned herself time and again but as she looked deep into those chocolate eyes, all questions and theories melted away in a moment. The snow fell lightly in the morning light, she no longer cared how early it was and saw a reason for coming out that time in the morning - the way the sun hit the snow was breath taking. _

_Ron was still attempting to make coherent sentences on the ground and Hermione dropped to her knees in front of him and flashed him a brilliant smile, placing her hands on each side of his neck she pulled him in tight for a long kiss hard on the lips. "Yes, yes, of course Ronald, I promise you anything," she was surprised that the words came out but knew they were true. She had loved the git for six years, after all they had been through what was really going to change? _

_"You..what? Really?" Ron looked astonished by the answer but soon pulled his girlfriend in for a tight hug only to pull away and place the ring on her finger. It was an amazing Christmas as they then joined Hermione's parents in visiting the local cafe for hot cocoa as Ron and Hermione wanted to stay away from the gloomy Grimmauld Place for at least a short time. _

Hermione glanced down at her ring situated on her middle finger, right hand, the only one it fit. She smiled just as brightly as she had that day and Harry smiled warmly in response, it was adorable and it seemed Ron had put actual thought into it beyond anything else he had done. "What do you think Malfoy is up to tonight with these dinner plans?"

Harry shrugged but felt his nerves creep up again, "Probably just going over summer plans, deciding what it is we're going to do," he mumbled.

"You really ought to tell Ron soon, you know," Hermione proded in her usual parental tone.

Harry dimly nodded, trying to look fixated by his notes. "I just can never find the right time, Draco and I ... we're still figuring out things too. I was thinking of bringing him to Grimmauld Place sometime this summer and then everybody can meet him then," he had thought about it and came to the conclusion that this was probably for the best.

"Fine, just don't keep putting it off," Hermione warned and then turned to her own notes as well.

His head swam all day with his studies and then the nerves pitched back up as he was walking stifly towards Draco's private dormitory that evening for dinner. Harry gasped and became numb as he stepped inside the usually familiar room, it was glittering under the candle light of many flickering wicks.

There Draco stood, his pale skin bathed in the strange light that took Harry's charmed eyes a moment to adjust to. He was wearing those fancy dress robes he had gotten for Christmas and was standing completely straight with a warm, yet nervous, smiling gracing his angelic face. It was in moments like these that Harry was reminded of his boyfriend's status as a Somnus Veela, for something human could not be that beautiful.

"Hi," Draco greeted softly and Harry heard in the background soft music playing, the same type that had played at their favourite restuarant on their first date all that time ago - almost a year now.

"Wow, Draco," Harry simply replied, showing his appreciation for it. The entire room was rearranged to form a romantic mood, it was obvious. The table had a white cloth overtop of it, a candle and a vase of roses with two place settings, and even a bottle of red wine which Harry did not question as to how Draco got that into Hogwarts. "What's all this for?" he asked as he made his way over to the still standing blonde who kissed him on the lips quickly before pulling out a chair, offering it to Harry who sat down blankly.

"Can I not just do something for the love of my life?" was his simple relpy as he sat down as well, smiling brightly beneath tinged cheeks. It was obvious he was nervous and there was more to this than Harry could know at the moment, but he sensed something was up.

They started their meal, which was the exact dishes from their first date which Harry was completely taken aback by the fact Draco had that good of a memory. Dobby was serving them happily but had orders to keep it short apparantly, leaving them to themselves as quick as possible. It was awkward and quiet at first, stealing nervous smiles and giggles between each other.

"Er, so have you thought about what to do this summer?" Harry asked finally and the blonde looked almost like he was going to faint.

"Yeah, I have thought about it. A lot," Draco's voice was the softest his boyfriend had ever heard it, it almost made him melt on the spot but he gulped and waited for him to continue speaking. "I do have a question to ask you first, Harry," he breathed his name lightly again, which had the brunette at his mercy.

The world seemed to stop spinning for that moment, all that mattered was the Slytherin now on his knees before Harry smiling up at him as brilliantly as possible with a ring box wide open and extended towards his direction. Draco flicked open the box and revealed a silver and diamond ring, and Harry needn't look twice at it to know what kind of ring that was exactly.

His breath was caught somewhere between his lungs and throat, his eyes were shined over and his pulse quickened - sweaty hands began to nervously play with themselves. Was this what he thought it was? So soon? Was this what he wanted? Of course it was, what else could he want? "Harry James Potter, will you do me the honours of...marrying me?" Draco's voice cracked slightly at the 'm' word and his face was blushing brightly, but not as bright as Harry's.

"I-" Harry lost his voice at that moment and a tear fell down from his left eye, he stared down at the boy before him and knew that nothing in his life had ever given him so much joy. This was the reason he wanted to find that coward Voldemort and finish him before he could find Harry, this was the reason to get up in the mornings with a smile on his face, this was the reason to the bumpy stride in his step, this seemed to be the reason for everything.

Unable to find himself words still he began to nod as fast as he could, seeing his lack of response putting worry in Draco's face. The blonde looked confused with the nodding and finally Harry croaked, "Yes," and then tears streamed down his face.

Draco fumbled with the ring and shakily placed it on Harry's ring finger, it fit perfectly. "Thank you, thank you, love you, love you," Draco kept repeating as he was stood up and embraced in a tight hug as their kisses trailed all across their faces, their hands grasped tightly onto one another, afraid of letting go.

It was quite sometime before they were calmed down, but they couldn't help but keep the goofy smiles off their faces. "So, about this summer," Harry finally began as they were now dancing slowly around the room to the soft music coming from a place he had yet to figure out.

"Yes, this summer," Draco was nodding slightly and then took a quick glance down at the mop of raven hair. "I was thinking that maybe we should just go back and rent the same penthouse you had in Chreston. I really enjoyed it there," the blonde began and Harry was nodding in agreement. "And, I know you cannot keep me secret forever and I do not know if I can handle being in the corners kissing you all of next year so...maybe we could eventually go stay at Grimmauld Place for awhile as well, if you are ready for it, that is," Draco softly added, knowing that his now fiance had still not been inside the house he owned for fear it would remind him too much of his Godfather.

"It's been a year," Harry stated numbly and then smiled against the familiar scent wafting from Draco's neck. "I think I'll be just fine at Grimmauld Place if you promise to stay with me the whole time," and he was actually happy at the thoughts of it. "Chreston one month, Grimmauld one month?" he suggested and heard Draco groan.

"I have to be with the Weasel for an entire month? If he kills me in my sleep..."

"He won't," Harry cut off quickly, the mere thought of it erked him too much. "He won't because he will understand that it would literally kill me - mate, remember?" he laughed slightly at the thought of that. "So, when did you want to have this wedding?"

"As soon as possible," Draco replied immediately and felt himself blushing with the answer and was glad that Harry was the same colour as well. "I mean, whenever you want to," he added in shyly.

Harry stopped dancing for a moment and pulled back to look deep into those silver eyes that he had fallen in love with months and months ago, he felt the same way he did then. "Draco, my love, all I want to do is be with you and marrying you completes the dream," he smiled at the reaction he got, the giddyness he could feel radiating from the blonde. "I guess we'll have to tell everybody about us first, thank God Hermione already knows..." Harry thought about the reactions he would recieve and pushed it from his head, they would have to deal with it. Draco was his mate and he loved him to all ends, he was there for him whenever he needed picking up and if his friends couldn't accept that then screw them. "How about planning the wedding for the last week of August? Everybody should be used to the idea by then..."

Draco thought about it and then nodded, "Sounds perfect, Harry,"

"Just er, tell me what to do when it comes to, er...planning..." Harry realized he had no idea what a wedding actually entailed - let along a Somnus Veela + Wizarding mate Bond wedding.

"Leave it to me and Granger will want to help too, I am guessing," Draco rolled his eyes at the brainy Gryffindor's need to stick her nose into everybody's business. "You," he kissed Harry on the forehead, "do not need to worry about a thing, dear," Draco truthfully said, he knew that if Harry got his hands on anything for the wedding it would be disastrous and he was fine by himself planning it. The whole aspect of it was so new, still, but it felt just so right.

~*~

It didn't matter that exams were wretchedly difficult. It didn't matter that Hermione and Ron were at each others throats 24/7 (fighting or snogging). It didn't matter that it was summer, he was grateful for that. It didn't matter that Colin wouldn't stop asking him to autograph every single photo he had taken of him. It didn't matter that Cho was looking expectedly across the Great Hall during the last Feast before the last night at Hogwarts. It didn't matter that there were reports of Death Eater gangs closer to London now instead of just in Wales. It didn't matter that Dumbledore had spoken with Harry about Voldemort making his big return most likely this summer. It didn't matter that the emerald amulet around his neck was cold against his skin. It didn't matter that matter that he had a snake bite on his right wrist from Osirith after a quarrel with her, she hadn't released any poison afterall. It didn't matter. All that mattered was the pair of silver eyes smiling happily across the Great Hall at him.

Draco had warned Harry of something to happen in the middle of the Feast, Harry was lost and had no idea what he was talking about. Hermione was looked nervously between the two boys as she pretended to listen to Ron. "So, will we actually be seeing you this summer, you git?" Ron nudged Harry across the table with his foot.

Harry jumped suddenly and sheepishly looked at his best friend, "Er, of course," he nodded dumbly. Ron was looking at him expectantly and he tinged, "I will be going to the Dursley's for July and then I'll come to Grimmauld Place just after my birthday, sound good?" Harry explained, thinking distantly of Chreston and having jam sessions with Jazz or going to that music coffee house - he couldn't wait.

"Sounds perfect, mate! I'm just glad we get to see yah this summer, that's all!" Ron cheered and then turned back to his meal, eating messily away at it.

Harry tried to concentrate on his meal but couldn't do such a thing, his thoughts were interrupted by a hand gracing his shoulder. "Harry, can I sit down?" Cho's soft voice asked and Harry reluctantly moved over to allow her a seat. "I just wanted to say that I wanted to write to you this summer, if that's alright..."

"Sure, but I wouldn't accept a reply..." Harry realized how mean that sounded and sent her an apologetic smile, "I mean, I'm up to a lot of things this summer and I'm real busy but I'll reply when I can," he felt squeemish now and he could feel the glare of his mate on him and Cho conversing.

"You've been avoiding me all term, Harry," Cho stated and inched closer, her hand fell onto his thigh as Hermione watched in horror and Ron in fascination. "It's hurt my feelings but I know you don't mean it, I just want to..." she didn't get a chance to finish that sentence as a wand was at her throat and a hard grip on her shoulder. Cho didn't dare move and made a squeaky protest from the back of her throat.

"You. Get your hands off of my mate or I will rightly hex your head off your body like I should have done months ago when you kissed him with those filthy lips," Draco spoke viciously and without hesitation. Harry had to question how fast had he moved across the entire Great Hall as all eyes were trained on them, including everybody at the Head Table who watched in confusion. Dumbledore kept everybody at bay with a twinkle in his eye.

Harry reached out to grasp Draco's arm but it was jerked away violently. "Do not stand up for her, Potter, she does not deserve it," he snarled.

"Draco," Harry softly said as he rose from his seat and now stood beside his mate, well aware of all the astonished looks - trying hard not to catch a glimpse of Ron's horrified face. "She doesn't mean anything by it..."

"Like hell she doesn't!" Draco yelled and looked about to cast a curse and then suddenly Harry pushed him away with force, the blonde swore and stared into the emerald eyes of his fiance.

"Draco, I don't have interest in anybody but you! I promise! Cho didn't know and I know she wouldn't mean it if she did..." Harry was saying reassuringly and could see Draco lighten up a bit before he fully took his mate in a tight embrace.

Gasps and whispers erupted everywhere, but once again it didn't matter to Harry. They had to come out eventually, even if this wasn't the way he had wanted to do it. "I love you, Dray," Harry whispered and recieved a swat on the back of his head before the embrace was returned.

"How many times do I have to tell you not to call me that?" Draco was speaking quietly as he swept Harry up into a tight kiss before releasing him. The two took a look at their situation, at all the eyes trained on them in anticipation. Cho looked mullified as the blonde rounded on her once more. "Now, would you be kind enough to never touch my mate again or I will not hesitate to hex off your hands?" Cho only nodded mutely before scurrying back off to her seat, completely terrified.

Hermione was looking nervously at her shaking boyfriend, Ron didn't look happy whatsoever but most of all he was confused. "Er, I think we should go to your rooms," Harry suggested in a hush to his fiance who nodded in agreement and looked directly at Hermione.

"You are welcome there as well," Draco politely spoke to her but she knew it meant, bring the Weasel. The four were soon out of the sight of the student body, Harry's hand clasped tightly around Draco's as they walked to his private dormitory with a now enraged Ron.

He exploded like he never had before once they reached the safety of Draco's rooms. Harry waited and listened to his best friend's angry rambling and tried his best not to let it get the better of him, the comfort of his fiance beside him gave him all that courage and more. They would be able to make it through anything together, this much he knew - but how much more would they have to go through was the question.

~*~

_Times, they are a-changin'._

**A/N:** Wooot, chapter is over! Thanks to a reviewer I had TOTALLY FORGOTTEN about what had happened to Ron and Hermione Christmas day so I had to change it slightly and kind of throw it in here! I know, BAD BAD BAD HORRIBLE AUTHOR! lol, I have a bad memory and I should really keep track of all my events. Don't worry, after that mistake I will be sure not to make any ones further! =) My next chapter won't be finished until Sunday evening. Don't forget, there are still many surprises within this fan-fiction as I said once before, this is not a short one! Do you think they're going to get married and live happily ever after? I can't have it that way, I know..I'm cruel! *cackles*. Please review!


	16. Nowhere Special

**Chapter Sixteen:**

**Nowhere Special**

**Disclaimer:** Not mine.

**A/N:** This chapter will be shorter than most, much shorter. Lol. I apologize for that fact, another new chapter should be up by tomorrow late evening as well, at the latest. This one consists of the train ride from Hogsmeade Station to King's Cross - 5 hours of emotional baggage ;). P.S. No song for this chapter, sorry!

~*~

Draco was clicking the roof of his mouth with his tongue with little patience left, he kept a strained sneer perfectly situated on his face as he travelled up and down the corridor of the Hogwarts Express train. It had been an hour into the journey home, students were running about saying their goodbye's to everybody and talking about their latest exams, but most eyes and whispers followed the blond Head Boy down the hall as he passed their compartments. Only a few First and Second Years had to be put in line, supervising the corridor wasn't something that caused much of anything but Draco enjoyed the strolling around. Usually. When everybody was whispering about your latest scandal and your private love life, however, it was something wholly different.

Rumors leaked out everywhere, the students were curious as to how he and Harry had gotten together and what were the circumstances of it. Many people said it was a large rouse for Draco to trap the famous Harry Potter and hand him over to Voldemort at the opportune time. That was the rumor that made Draco the most upset, but he tried to push it off his chest for sanity's sake. He tried his best to think about the brunette waiting with his Gryffindork friends in the last compartment, anticipating his re-arrival. Just the thought of it brought a smile to his face.

The Weasel was barely talking to Harry, but at least he was talking to him. After his little episode last night they had everything explained to him and Weasley couldn't stay mad at his best friend forever, but he still loathed Draco and he had no problem with that whatsoever. The Slytherin's didn't even dare look at their once Prince, except for Zabini who offered his condolences earlier on in the train ride.

"What exactly are you apologizing for?" Draco had snapped incredulously.

Blaise looked slightly taken aback but stood up as straight as possible towards the intimidating Malfoy. Everybody knows that you don't undermine Malfoy's, albeit that they are on the Light Side or not, they still had money, power, contacts, and a vicious temperment. "I'm sorry that we can no longer associate with you. It was already risky enough with you changing sides," it was the wrong choice of words on Blaise's behalf.

Draco had rounded on him and shoved him forcibly against the wall, his nails digging into his shoulders as he dropped his wand stick and snarled, "I did not change sides, Zabini. Watch your fucking tongue, you tosser," he was growling ferociously. "I am just smart enough to see that this War is ridiculous and beneath me," that sounded more like a Malfoy.

"Well, well....we can't risk associating with a pounce who's shagging Perfect Potter!" Blaise bravely retorted but fear was written clearly across his face, still being in such close vacinity to him.

"Dearest Blaise," Draco suddenly changed his tone of voice as he let go of the other boy and stepped closer, closing the inches between their bodies. Blaise was sucking in breath so rapdily now that his lungs forgot how to contract, as the blonde leaned forward and blew hot breath on his cheek and whispered in his ear. "You say anything about me or my mate one more time and I will personally tear you to pieces," his voice was eager and seductive, if the context wasn't so terrifying Blaise would have melted into the Head Boy and kissed him. "Now get lost, you coward," he swiftly turned on his heel, grabbed his wand stick and stalked the same when he had come from on the train.

That was nearly an hour ago and Draco still felt himself slightly angered by the meeting. He knew that revealing his relationship with Harry would threaten his standing in the Slytherin House, but what was more important: his happiness and the rest of his life, or schoolyard rivalries? Surely his true friends would come around eventually but he never expected them to, they were all Death Eater's or Death Eater's children, most would definitely not betray their families for a little friendship. He shook it off the best he could.

"Is it true?" a small voice squeaked from behind him, Draco spun around to face a small group of First Years. They almost trembled as he approached them with his usual smug face in place, his eyes were narrowed and he clutched his left hand on his wand stick which a few students were staring at.

"Is what true?" Draco briefly looked at their school badges still fixed on their uniforms, all Gryffindor's. Of course.

"Is-is it true..." the little boy speaking was peekish, and the others were pushing him forward more. It was too obviously a dare to confront the big bad head boy who was in his foul mood. "Is it true that you gave Harry Potter a love potion to force him to love you so that you could turn him over in the end to your Father and You-Know-Who?"

It all seemed to happen in a quick second. Draco had had enough of these accusations as his wand was steadily drawn and pointed directly at the group of First Years, staring in surprise. "Do you want to see how easy it would be for me to hex you into oblivion?" he viciously whispered, the kids shook their heads in protest at the sametime that a hand landed softly on his shoulder. He could tell by the weight of it that it wasn't Harry's so he shrugged it off and peeked around at none other than Granger. "Can I help you, Granger?"

"Malfoy, you know full well not to hex First Years," Hermione chided and the kids looked very relieved that she was there. "Johnson, apologize to Malfoy and then you lot get off and mind your own business," she was speaking lightly and the kid who had been speaking muttered an apology before they skirted back inside their own compartments.

"You know better than that, threatning eleven year olds!" Hermione turned on an angry looking Draco who was putting his wand back in its stick, then gripped the snake head tightly.

"Bugger off," he mumbled and she looked struck by his response, Draco turned to her completely now and towered over her. "Just because I love Harry does not mean I have to give a rat's arse about you or your Weasel boyfriend," he snapped and then turned to leave but heard Hermione sigh heavily.

"You know, you could at least try to be nice to us for Harry, ever think of that Malfoy? How much do you think it hurts him to have Ron already mad at him and now you so testy around us? Just call it a truce," she suggested and saw his shoulders slump in easy defeat, she knew bringing out the 'Harry's friends' card would work easily. It was all true, though, it was too hard on him to have his mate and his best friend's all hating each other.

"Fine, a truce," Draco merely mumbled before he was off down the corridor once more. He had to patrol, as did Hermione, for the first half of the trip and then their positions would be taken up by the other Prefect's.

Draco spent most of the rest of the time locked in the baggage carrier, needing some moments to himself before returning to the rest of the buggering school that was whispering on about him. It would have to end eventually and he was more than glad that it was summer and he and Harry were returning to Chreston soon, in four days to be exact. Once he finally was off duty and found his place back into the compartment.

Ron was sleeping against the windowsill as Harry sat across from him, absently reading a book and petting a twenty-inch Osirith who was coiled up on his lap hissing something to the brunette as he pretended to listen. Apparantly, like most females, Osirith liked to talk a little too much, but Hedwig was always pleased with her presence and they seemed to actively communicate somehow whenever together.

"Hey there," Draco drawled lightly as he leaned against the compartment door, happy to be allowed the rest of the trip time with his mate. Even though he would be spending nearly every minute of the holiday's with him as well.

"Draco," Harry breathed happily as Osirith stopped hissing and looked towards the blonde and nodded in awknowledgement before coiling up tighter, meaning a preparation for sleep. "Come sit, please," he padded the spot beside him which was soon occupied and Harry leaned over to kiss him gently on the lips. "Have you read it yet?"

"Read what?" Draco curiously returned. He was answered once Harry grabbed from beside him a copy of the Daily Prophet. On the front page was a picture of the two of them in the Great Hall, during the whole fiasco that had happened the night before. After scanning the article, Draco set it on his lap and took out his wand, "_Incendio_," it set up in flames and turned into ash soon and then he brushed it onto the floor.

"We do not need to pay attention to this rubbish, it is worse enough that the whole student body is making rumors and whispering," Draco was mumbling and Harry could tell he was high strung. He frowned and started rubbing the blonde's neck and got a stifled moan in response, he always loved backrubs.

"They're calling you The-Boy-Who-Shagged-The-Boy-Who-Lived, it's quite excessive, actually," Harry commented dryly as he continued to rub, not minding the sensation of his lover's skin beneath his calloused fingertips. "Are you nervous?" he suddenly asked in a hushed whisper.

Draco needn't ask what he was referring to. It was obvious. The Dursley's had recieved a letter earlier on that week explaining that Harry would have some necessary company for the couple of days he would be spending there that summer, under Dumbledore's signature there wasn't much they could do besides agree to pick them up at King's Cross Station that early evening. "Why should I be nervous of damned Muggles?" he snapped.

"You're not...you're not going to do anything, stupid, are you?" Harry was right enough nervous for the both of them, it was obvious.

"Stupid, what do you mean by that?" Draco returned but he knew what his fiance was talking about. These were the Muggle's that had him living under a staircase most of his life, they had him sheltered from the truth, they starved him, worked him to the bone (although it did give him that great physique, as did Qudditch), and treated him like dirt. Of course Draco was going to do something stupid.

"You know what I mean," Harry pressed but their conversation was interrupted by the compartment door sliding open.

Neville and Luna stood their smiling down at the people inside, Ron had been awoken by the noise and yawned largely before sneering at Malfoy and then smiling at the new arrivals. "We wanted to join you, if that's alright," Neville sheepishly asked and then they sat down beside Ron. "Hey Ron, Harry..Draco," he choked out the blonde's initial name which even surprised him.

"Longbottom," Draco coolly responded, he had not been expecting the Gryffindor's to accept him as openly as they have. The Weasel was the only real problem.

"What are you two doing this summer?" Harry asked lightly, putting away his book and covering Osirith with a bit of his cloak to keep her covered from much of the noise happening around her. He leaned towards Draco and laced their fingers together, holding his hand tightly.

"I'm taking after me Grandmom, visiting Luna at her Dad's place whenever I can," Neville explained with a blush towards his girlfriend who smiled brightly in return.

"My Dad's letting me come into work with him! I'll get to meet all sorts of people, it'll be grand!" Luna excitedly explained to them as Draco only raised an eyebrow and began to rap his fingers against the wand stick - his nails made a clattering sound against the metal.

"What are, you guys doing?" Neville directed at everybody, just then the compartment door opened and everybody greeted Herimone as she sat down beside Draco, almost reluctantly.

"Hermione and I are just buzzing around," Ron mumbled, still half asleep as he recieved a prod in the shin across the compartment from his girlfriend.

"We'll be studying," she smiled and almost everybody rolled her eyes. "What? It's our final year, our marks matter the most in Seventh Year!" Hermione exclaimed and then looked defeated.

"What about you two?" Luna chimed in, looking directly at Draco and not letting her sight waver, it made him uncomfortable to say the least.

"If you really must know, _Luna_," Draco stressed her name to make sure Harry understood how he was trying out this whole 'civility' thing, "We will be spending a few days with Harry's relatives and then going on a sort of vacation together before shacking down with these two," he nodded his head in the direction of a blushing Weasley and Granger.

"A vacation? Where to?" Neville chipped in.

"Nowhere special," Harry easily answered and squeezed his fiance's hand in assurance.

It was an uneventful ride filled with meaningless conversation as Draco tried his hardest to hold through it all, and somehow made it. He could tell by the second that his boyfriend was getting more nervous, but he held strong for the two of them as they gathered their things on a trolly and left Platform Nine and Three Quarters.

"They usually just wait at the entrance of the train station, they don't like being around so much of 'our kind'," Harry explained after saying goodbye to his friends and leading Draco through the crowds of people. Harry was wearing some of his nicer clothing he had bought last summer in Chreston, they were slightly too small for him as he had grown over the year. Draco was wearing his 'out-of-school-robes', the fanciest he could find as he wanted to make the perfect Malfoy impression. Harry had warned him against it but he refused to change himself just because of Muggles.

"There they are," Harry gulped as he pointed a shaking finger towards the Dursley's, standing tall by the front entrance of the train station. Vernon was muttering something under his breath as his face turned purplish, Dudley was looking straight at the two of them from a distance with a glare in his eyes, not saying a word or pointing out their arrival to his parents. Petunia was grasping her son's beefy shoulder quite hard from the looks of it, her pointed face tilted upwards.

"Lovely," Draco sneered and was the first of the two of them to start his way over towards them. "Mister and Misses Dursley, Dudley, I am Draconis Lucius Malfoy," he held out his gloved hand and Harry stood there sheepishly, unaware of when he had put on the gloves. His entire posture, exterior, clothing, everything - reminded Harry of a young, carbon copy of Lucius. The superiority wafted off of him. "Pleased to make your acquintance," he twinkled a smile that Harry recognized easily as fake, he could see it in grey-toned eyes the anger his boyfriend was holding back.

Just as they were about to leave somebody bumped into Harry with their trolly, he wheeled around to see an apologetic looking girl he had recognized from his year in Huffelpuff. "Sorry Harry, didn't mean to knick yeah," she grinned and started to manoveur her trolly around him but was stopped by a furious looking Draco who was gripping his wand stick again.

"And you will do well not to knick him again," he growled and even the quieted Dursley's looked taken aback - as they already were with his apperance. "Watch yourself," Draco turned on his heel and followed the Durlsey's out of the station as Harry quickly followed after him.

Harry thought to himself as he watched the people walk in front of him, _It sure is going to be an interesting summer. There's no doubt about that. _

~*~

**A/N:** Meow. Now, what could go wrong as they spend three nights at the Dursley's?! Surely nothing! *evil cackles* hehehe, read on to find out! Chapter will be posted by tomorrow evening at the latest, hopefully tonight! Please review and I hope you enjoyed this one!


	17. Home Sweet Home

**Chapter Seventeen:**

**Home Sweet Home**

**Disclaimer:** Not mine.

**A/N:** The lovely couple stays at the Dursley's, what fun ensues! =)

Thank you so much to; thrnbrooke, Illusory Impurity, MimiTaylor, DarkEra'Ssnow, Jen, allie, KuroDemon (much love to your enthusiasm!! XD), (sorry about the mistakes! =(), snowleopard, Krucksue, and themrs! If I'm missing any, I apologize! XD Anyway, onward and enjoy!

**Moving Pictures Silent Films** - **Great Lake Swimmers**

_Oh wake me plaese when this is over_

_Oh when the ice is melted away_

_And the hunger returns_

_I will feel the same but older_

_And I'll be twice the man that I thought I was_

_Where have you been?  
And what have you done?_

~*~

It was, livable. That was the only word Draco could find suitable for the Muggle house he stood in. It was small, two floors with not many rooms and a lot of stuff cluttered together in a neat mess. The Dursley's had not spoken the entire drive home and only gave awkward glances into the back seat, they had no idea that they were a couple and Harry wanted to keep it that way - afraid of what their reactions could be.

"Upstairs, the two of you," Vernon barked as soon as they got inside the house.

Harry nodded, "Yes, Uncle Vernon," he chorused and then looked towards his and Draco's luggage and sighed, not wanting to haul it up the stairs. He waited a moment until his relatives were out of sight and then whispered, "_Wingardium Leviosa,_" and their things magically lifted into the air and followed the boys quietly up the stairs and into Harry's small bedroom.

It had remained untouched from a year ago, as they cramed their things inside and closed the door after each other. Draco noted the several locks on it and the food tray at the bottom of it, he was also looking tersely at the saudered bars on his window sill. "Love, please don't," Harry immediately said as he took his fiance in his arms loosely. Being at the Dursley's always made him feel awkward, and he had no idea how it would turn out with Draco here. Would they force them to do just as many chores? Would they feed either of them this time?

"How can I not?" Draco snapped as he shoved Harry away, "I am not going to stay in line just because you are afraid of them," he was whispering heatedly now as he watched Harry blush lightly and he caressed his face as gently as possible with a snarl still present on his lips, "You cannot expect me to treat them like royalty when they deserve to be treated like vermon. They treated you like a slave, the saviour of the Wizarding World," he threw his arms up in exasperation and then waltzed over to the window, staring intently at the bars still.

"Don't call me that," Harry whispered beneath himself and Draco rounded on him once more.

"Well you are, but you are no bloody hero," he rightfully snarled and was grasping his cane tightly once again. "I am going to handle this the Malfoy way, and no Potter, you cannot stop me," Draco snapped and then sat down on the small bed in the corner of the room.

Harry slowly sat down beside him and then leaned closely, rubbing the back of his neck as he usually did when he was high strung. "I'll have to make dinner in an hour or so, are you going to help me or sulk up here?" he asked with a sheepish grin, trying to take things as lightly as possible.

The dark look Harry recieved in response told him that Draco was definitely not going to let any of this go. "Oh, I will help you, of course. I just will not enjoy it one damned bit," he muttered and Harry laughed lightly before stopping himself, knowing it would most likely just make him more upset.

Two hours later they could be found awkwardly sitting at the kitchen table as Dudley plowed into his meal as always, Petunia ate delicately as Vernon chowed down as well. "_Harry_," Draco warned under his breath as he watched his fiance eat and drop some of the sauce that covered the chicken on his shirt. "Great," Draco clattered his fork down onto his plate and leaned back in his chair, "Now we have to get it out," he then extracted his wand from his stick which sat beside him on the floor and all three Muggle's eyes widened at the sight of it.

Harry looked completely astounded, his eyes widened as well as Draco then turned to see the others in the room. "You will most certainly NOT have that sort of rubbish in my home!" Vernon barked under a purple, rounded face as he clenched his fists on the table top.

"What sort of rubbish?" Draco tested, still holding his wand tightly. He was of age as well now, and he was not going to hold back any urges to curse the Muggle's before him with or without Harry's permission.

"This-this magic thing you freaks are taught at that tosser school!" Vernon was brave, that much was obvious, or completely mindless. Petunia had her nose held high as she watched the interaction, Dudley barely even noticed anything was going on but he was slightly aware of the tension rising.

"Freaks?" Draco challenged as he stood up now from the dinner table, Harry shot him a pleading glance that he ignored.

"Yes, you freaks of nature!"

Vernon was shut up in a flash as Draco appeared beside him and had his wand jabbed right into his fatty throat. "Do not ever call me a freak of nature ever again. I will have you know that I am of one of the eldest Wizarding families in existance, the last heir mind you! Harry here, not only being the _Saviour _of both our worlds, Mudblood alike," Harry flinched at the term visibly but Draco kept reeling, "is also the most powerful wizard of his time! Next to me of course," Draco lied and then thought for a second as he watched fear and confusion pass over Vernon's eyes. "Actually, I am not a Wizard for your information,"

"Draco, don't...they don't need to know," Harry pleaded now as he stood up beside his fiance and had his hands lightly on his back. "Please," he begged once more.

"No, Harry, they do need to know! They need to understand that they are not even worthy to house the likes of us as guests!" Draco spat and removed his wand from Vernon's neck but kept it alert and at his side. The tension lessened as the two boys sat down, the three Muggle's were now looking expectantly at the blonde. "I am a Somnus Veela, a sort of Wizard btu not quite. Harry Potter is my mate," he explained and the Dursley's looked at him dumbly and he rolled his eyes. "Honestly, you thick headed Mudbloods!" Harry tensed at the word once more. "He is my boyfriend, my fiance more acurately," Draco sighed afterwards and waited for the information to sink in.

"Your fiance?" Petunia finally spat in disgust, she looked petrified with the entire situation as her husband and son sat there numbed.

"Yes," Draco simply stated and watched them stare blankly at them. "Of course we would not lower ourselves and invite you to the wedding, that would be simply atrocious and unforgivable. So as it stands you will not only tolerate our stay here until the day after tomorrow, but you will treat us with respect or you will have to answer to me," Draco growled threatningly. The Dursley's did not stir but Vernon slowly did nod, they had never been encountered by an angry Wizard before then and they did not want to encounter one ever again. "Harry will not even have to return after our few days here, ever," Draco smirked.

Harry looked astonished as his fiance and relatives actually returned to eating. Did all of that just happen? Are the Dursley's actually scared yet still eating with us? It took him awhile to finish his meal but once he did, he didn't have to do dishes for once as Petunia set to them right away. Still astounded by the events as they walked up the stairs to his bedroom and softly closed the door, Draco was still furious.

"They deserve worse, Harry," Draco sputtered. "They deserve to burn in Hades for what they have done to you, the way they have treated you," he was being quieted as Harry approached him slowly and then they embraced, arms wrapped around each other.

"Love, it's alright. They can't hurt me now, it's all apart of the past. Lets just let go of it and make these three days pass as quickly as possible so we can get out of here," Harry was still awestruck but he found it easier and much more relaxing in his fiance's touch.

They spent the rest of the evening in Harry's room. Between organising their things, snogging, casting silencing and protection charms on the room, and making love (twice) the time passed very quickly indeed. Soon they were fast asleep under a couple of sheets, wrapped around each other as they wore just their knickers. Harry smiled brightly as he closed his eyes to fall asleep in the Dursley's home for the first time, happy, as he lay his head to rest to Draco's beating heart.

~*~

It had been a silent morning, Vernon had gone away to work early before anybody else had risen as usual. Petunia was out doing groceries as a note stated to Dudley, who was sitting staring at the television screen unmoving most of the early hours. Draco and Harry were free to the kitchen, bustling around making eggs and bacon for themselves and eating it quietly.

It felt strange, to be at Number Four Private Drive and to feel happy. It would take some getting used to but Harry understood it was only temporary, in three days they were going to stay at The Leaky Cauldron for an evening and then taking the train to Chreston to stay until the beginning of August.

"Can we go out now?" Draco whined finally once they had finished putting away their dishes. "It is a beautiful day and I want to go shopping, do you not have stores in this god aweful town?" he sneered by the thought of it as Harry rolled his eyes.

"If you keep that face on, it's going to stay that way," he muffled and then grabbed his fiance around the wrist, dragging him from the house. Dudley watched them walk down the street from the front window, his eyes trained curiously on them as they linked hands and began to saunter down the street silently. He turned around, shut off the television and sighed heavily before bringing himself up the stairs.

The past year at his boarding school had been tougher than he thought, he was almost kicked out twice and was set in line more than that. Dudley saw how scared his Dad had been last night at dinner and he hadn't liked it, he also hadn't like the condescending way that Malfoy character was acting around them. He also didn't like how little he knew about it all.

Dudley crept up into Harry's bedroom and began to snoop around, most of what he found was clothing, odd books, moving photographs that he was at first perplexed by and then put them away. Then he realized it was one of the first times he had ever been in his cousin's room and it left him with an eerie feeling. Looking over at the bedside table he saw another moving photograph of two people, it was Harry's Mom and Dad, he knew it. Dudley reluctantly sat down on the made bed and took the photograph in his hands, he took it out of its frame and turned it over; _Lily Evans and James Potter._ it simply was written on the back in ink. Sighing he placed it back in its right place and for once, felt a pang of sadness for his cousin.

All the years watching him get beaten, all of the years assisting his parents in hurting him the best the could - they all felt worthless now as he watched the photograph of the two happy people dancing together. Dudley felt horrible. He continued to trifle through his cousin's things even though he knew he shouldn't, but he couldn't help it.

He found many letters from a few of the same people all stacked in one place, most of them etched worry for Harry's well being and talked about nonesense he couldn't quite follow or understand. A lot of them mentioned 'You-Know-Who' and this confused him more greatly as time pressed on. Flipping open Harry's trunk for the second time, Dudley went through it and grasped onto a full envelope nestled in the bottom of it.

Opening up the envelope there were more letters, but these ones seemed older. They were all from the same person, someone called 'Snuffles' and they sang of love, worry, trust, and so many more emotions that Dudley was almost overwhelmed. Why were these separated from the rest? More questions began to come to his head as the minutes passed. He sat down on the edge of the bed and pulled the trunk in front of him, he continued to look through it for any kind of more information.

Dudley heard in the distance after a few hours, the front door opening and closing again and then two sets of footsteps pounding up the stairs. He didn't even try to conceal the fact he had been going through their things, he sat wordlessly on the bed staring at a large cloth in his hands in an awestruck expression. A strange, loud hissing started from under the bed as the footsteps came closer and he yelled out loud as a snake's head poked itself from under the bed and began to coil its cold self up his leg. He was scared stiff.

"Dudley!" Harry's accusing voice raged and then he caught sight of Osirith crawling up his cousin's leg and his eyes widened. "_Don't hurt him, Osirith! He's my cousin, he won't do any harm. Just come here,_" Harry hissed and Dudley stared up at him in confusion as the snake uncoiled itself and slithered toward its master, coiling up around Harry's leg and then resting on his left arm and shoulder.

"What are you doing, going through our things you filthy Muggle?" Draco spat with his wand raised, Harry looked at him and shook his head as he was aware of the strange expression Dudley bore.

"I-I'm real sorry Harry, I am," Dudley began sheepishly and was blushing as he looked back down at the cloth. "What is this?" he asked, threw it around himself and then his body disappeared and then he took it off once again, confused, scared and curious all at once.

"It's an Invisibility Cloak," Harry spoke hotly as he approached his cousin and took the cloak, throwing it over himself and Osirith as they soon disappeared from sight and then reappared once he took it off. "It's rare even for Wizard's to encounter one, but it was my Father's," Harry whispered and sat beside his cousin, folding up the cloak.

"What were you doing in here, going through our things you rat? I should just hex you right here, right now," Draco growled, his wand was still drawn but Harry looked at him waningly.

"I said I was sorry, but I needed to know," Dudley was surely ashamed and he hung his head low, Harry looked at him and contemplated for a moment. "I'm sorry for everything," he whispered and only stole a glance from his dumbstruck cousin. "I don't think you guys are freaks, and I just want to understand it all. I just came in here looking for something but I didn't know what, and now I have all these questions..." he tried his hardest to explain and was surprised when Harry's calloused hand graced his shoulder.

"It's okay," Harry whispered, slightly awed that he was doing this himself. "It wasn't your fault Dudley, it was your parents. If anything, Draco can relate," he spat at his fiance who sneered and then put his wand away attentively. "Ask away, we'll do our best to answer...won't we?" Harry looked over at Draco who was taking a seat at the drawing table.

"Yeah, but one insult and I get to go at him," Draco warned and then Harry only nodded before turning back to his cousin expectantly.

"Why did he call you the saviour?" Dudley sprung first, Harry shifted uncomfortably and sighed.

"It happened fifteen years ago when I was barely a year old," Harry began to explain that terrible Halloween evening when Voldemort had gathered a few of his forces and murdered his parents. It was quick and to the point, he needn't get into anything else like the Prophecy.

"Why is he the Dark Lord? This Voldemort character, what does he want?"

Draco snarled and took field on this one, "He wants to rid the world of all the Mudbloods....Muggle-borns, sorry Harry, and Muggle's alike. You do know what Muggle's are, do you not? You are one," he snapped and Dudley only dimly nodded. "You-Know-Who is gathering forces who he calls Death Eaters, his greatest followers. My Father is his righthand man, so to speak. I denied the Dark Mark, that is what they use to mark his followers and to call to them, and then was disowned by my family,"

"But not to a full extent. They still love you, Draco. You know they do, your Mother said so herself at Christmas," Harry reminded him but the blonde only shrugged.

"Just the same. The only things that stand in You-Know-Who's way is Harry and our Headmaster, Professor Dumbledore. The damned Ministry of Magic is too daft to be able to do anything," Draco mumbled as he vaguely thought about the ministry.

"I know about them. I remember them," Dudley proudly said as he did recall mentionings of the Ministry of Magic and also of Professor Dumbledore himself. "Did you speak to that snake, Harry?"

"Yeah, it's called Parseltongue. Only me and Voldemort are the living people who can speak to snakes and this is Osirith, Draco's Christmas present for me," Harry motioned towards the still weary snake on his shoulder, perched.

"Why can only you two speak to snakes?"

"You-Know-Who is a direct descendant from Salazar Slytherin, one of the greatest wizard's of all time and he also was a Parselmouth. Harry is a direct descendant from one of the other greatest wizard's of all time, Godric Gryffindor, and therefore has inherited his wandless magic abilities and his power. His Parselmouth...I actually do not know where that comes from, Harry?" Draco was speaking quickly, to the point and with irritability. He didn't want to spend the whole afternoon shatting away with some slow, chubby Muggle, that was for sure.

"I, er....Dumbledore has his theories," Harry whispered in response.

"I bet he does. Spill," Draco snapped, his arms crossed.

"When Voldemort cursed me, apparantly some of his powers backfired. That's how we are also telepathically linked," Harry was blushing now, he was never comfortable explaining these things to other people. Not even Draco.

"Okay," Dudley sucked in his breath, taking in the information as he nodded slowly. His brow was furrowed in concentration as he tried his best to understand everything he was coming into knowledge of. "Who is Snuffles?"

Harry tensed automatically and Draco looked extremely concerned, he felt the sadness coming from his mate immediately and sat beside him, putting his arm around him. "How do you know that name?" he growled, the question and answer session had suddenly grown angry once again.

"It was here, in these letters..." Dudley pointed towards the envelope he had once gone through, taking it out once more and motioning towards it.

Harry frowned, "He was my Godfather," he whispered as Draco's grip on him tightened. "He was the last family I had and he died last year all because of fucking Voldemort, all because of me," Harry was speaking low now and even Dudley could feel the power coming from him. The amulet released too much of his magic all at once, his emotions were pushed onto magical people and muggles alike too easily.

"Potter, do not go playing that damned hero again! It was not your fault, do you understand me?" Draco's voice was harsh and stable, he was gripping his fiance tightly. Harry only nodded but didn't speak anymore, his fists were clenched tightly in his lap.

It took a few more minutes of silence before Dudley was enabled to ask another question, this time it was directed at Draco which surprised all of them. "Can you tell me about your family?"

Three hours later Petunia called them down for dinner and Dudley was striken with all the information he had recieved. He didn't want to stop knowing though, but he wondered what his parents would think about it if he was treating them so civily and even learning about magic from them. It was an awkward, silent dinner where most of the people around the table kept to their thoughts.

"Mom," Dudley rose his voice as everybody was nearing the end of his meal, he was nervous but he knew what he was going to say. "Can Harry and Draco please just clean up the kitchen using their magic? It'll be done in a minute, wouldn't it?" he asked turning towards the blank faced boys.

Petunia and Vernon exchanged worried glances but did not say anything, they didn't want to have another episode like last night, that was for sure. "Fine," Petunia nodded curtly and then shoved her plate into the middle of the table. So did Vernon and Dudley, they looked towards the boys.

"Muggles," Draco whispered beneath his breath and turned towards his fiance who was actually smirking, why was he smirking? "What has gotten into you, Potter?" he snapped.

"It's the first time I'm allowed to use magic in the house," Harry was smirking even broader now, completely delirious with the situation as he stood up from his seat and all eyes were on him.

"I have not got my wand," Draco merely stated and leaned back in his chair, shoving his plate to the middle of the table as well.

Harry took his amulet out from underneath his shirt and all three of the Dursley's were automatically alarmed and fascinated by it, he closed his eyes and wrapped his hand around it. It was a lot easier to perform any kind of magic to his will whilst being in direct contact with the stone that shone emerald. "_Wingardium Leviosa_," all the dirtied dishes rose from the table and then clattered towards the sink, gently he set them down inside of it, "_Unda eluo_," and the sink began to fill with water and magically clean themselves. Petunia and Vernon were staring wide eyed at the dishes whereas Dudley was staying in awe at Harry, Draco was still skulking in his chair.

As they turned to leave, the dishes still washing themselves, they were stopped by Dudley. "Can I come up with you two?" he asked to his parents dislike, Harry only nodded and then the three boys were back inside the upstairs room.

"What else is there to know? We are not going to perform tricks all day for Muggles," Draco was spitting now. He wanted to spend time alone with his mate, he wanted to hold Harry and just lay in bed all day and moon over his new clothes he had bought downtown that day.

"I wanted to know what happened to that Dark Lord?" Dudley asked, fumbling with his fingers as he stood awkwardly in Harry's doorway instead of walking all the way in.

Draco stared wordlessly at Harry who became cold as stone. "He is in hiding. Trying his best to recruit all sorts of reinforcements so he can break through Dumbledore's wards at the school and take it over, along with the Ministry. He won't be doing any inside jobs, he'll do it all by brutal force. Last time we checked, he was known in Wales but we know that he's getting closer by the day and we can't do a damned thing about it but wait like little pawns. We have to fucking wait for that monster to come and get us, killing as he pleases along the way!'

"Love, there is nothing we can do," Draco was rubbing his back now, trying his best to calm his mate and it seemed to be working as Harry came back down and looked apologetically at Dudley.

"I hope you get him and you make him pay," Dudley merely said before turning around and leaving the two of them alone.

Draco turned back to Harry who mutely lay himself down on the bed, discarding his shirt, pants and socks on the way. The blonde closed his bedroom door and sighed heavily, turning off the light the darkness swallowed them. He followed his fiance to bed, both of them wordlessly thinking the samething as they crawled up beside each other and felt heavy sleep take over them. It had been a long day of inquiries and explanations, all they wanted was a moments time of peace and sleep. Osirith slithered away from her master once he was asleep and joined Hedwig, caged by the window as she hooted in want to get out. Osirith hissed lightly, thinking the samething as her.

It was quite uneventful the next few days. Dudley kept to himself after all of his questions and soon enough Harry and Draco were at the Leaky Cauldron in London for an evening of being alone. They were both too shackled and tired to do much of anything and even Tom's greeting for Harry seemed strained and tired. The two were more than glad on the fourth day of their holiday's to be heading back to King's Cross and taking the nearly empty train to that oddly familiar place of Chreston. Harry played his guitar the whole way there.

~*~

_I've been under the ground_

_Reading prayers from this old book I found_

_Under the ground_

_Saving it up_

_And spending it all_

_On moving pictures_

_Silent films_

_Moving pictures_

_Silent films_

**A/N:** Next chapter will consist of their time in Chreston! And an obvious old character returns...are you excited?! =) Oh, and Harry gets over stage fright too! Please review! It'll be up by Monday late evening. Merci, love, Mysty!

**Latin Translations:** _unda eluo_ - water, rinse, clean! lol


	18. I'll Be Your Mirror

**Chapter Eighteen:**

**I'll Be Your Mirror**

**Disclaimer:** Not mine.

**A/N:** A quick over-seeing of their month in Chreston, plus some strange occurances at the end of it. Happy Birthday Harry, indeed...Please read and review, thanks to all my reviewers you make me writing as fast as I do! lol

**Best I Ever Had** - **Vertical Horizons**

_So you sailed away, into a grey sky morning_

_Now I'm here to stay, love can be so boring._

_Nothings quite the same now,_

_I can't even say your name now._

_But it's not so bad, you're only the best I ever had._

_You don't want me back, you're just the best I ever had._

~*~

Stepping into the hotel penthouse was like stepping back into an old home for Harry, he dropped his trunk at the doorstep and looked around. The entrance way was small but the papered walls were plain white and clean, he kicked off his shoes on the mat and dragged his things into the next room, the living one. Things had been changed around slightly, the large beige couch with its comfortable pillows was now pushed where the wooden television station had been which was now opposite of it. The french balcony doors made of glass had clear curtains draped across them.

Harry slowly made his way into his bedroom and sighed with relief, nothing had changed. There was still a Queen sized bed with flower patterns, a large wardrobe, and a vanity area - something he had never used before. The bathroom was anything but quanit with its oversized shower, separate bath tub and large mirror.

"Who does she think she is? Totting around doing paper work, I booked this room for two and now she is going to increase..." Draco cursed as he swung the front door closed. "Harry, Harry!" he called and then rushed himself and his things into the bedroom where he found his fiance sitting idly on the bed, "There you are," he sighed and plopped himself down beside him.

"Love, what's wrong and who are you off about?" Harry tiredly asked, he had been hearing his boyfriend complain the entire journey down to Chreston and he hardly had time to rejoice in his return because Draco was reeling about something or another every few minutes.

"That damned bitch at the front desk is a complete imbocile," Draco scorned as he kicked his trunk with spite. "She would not change this room to be charged for two people, just one, because apparantly that is what our initial reservations said. What does she know?" he bitterly spat.

Harry rubbed his neck for a moment and then stood up and stretched, his middrift exposed underneath his light cotton shirt. "I'll go deal with it, you can get ready for our dinner reservations tonight," Harry lightly kissed Draco's forehead before he sauntered out of the penthouse. All he wanted to do was lay down and sleep, it had been an exhausting journey.

He approached the front counter and caught eye of the brown eyed, blond haired young woman who was working it. A typical looking Muggle, Harry thought and then shook it from his head. He pushed his fringe aside, briefly showing his lightning bolt scar which she eyed precautiously. "May I help you, sir?" she asked sweetly.

Harry smiled tiredly at her and nodded his head, leaning forward on the counter. "Hullo, I'm Harry Potter - the one staying up in the penthouse. I called to make the reservations and kind of made a terrible mistake, my fault..." he blushed for added caution. "I will pay the cost increases and everything, could you please give me a break and just change the occupation to accomodate two?" Harry was smiling as sweetly as he possibly could, his voice as gentle too.

"Of course, Mr Potter," She nodded whilst flushing. "Is it for your girlfriend?" the teller asked, of obvious own personal interest.

"Uhm...no, my...friend," Harry was blushing now thinking about Draco rushing around getting ready for their dinner reservations in an hour. They wanted to walk there which took sometime, and he had to look primped and beautiful.

"Good," she smiled and then typed something quickly into the computer. "Done," but she looked hesitant as he turned to leave and outstretched her hand instead. "My name is Claudia, Mr Potter," that red tinge crept even further up her face and Harry felt it blooming on his own.

"Okay, thanks Claudia. I'll see you around," he nodded his head in her direction after quickly shaking her hand, but she held on tightly and Harry looked questioningly at her.

"I wanted to know if you were, uhm...I don't do this often," Claudia blushed and looked downwards and then finally released Harry's hand which was now becoming sweaty.

"To be truthful, neither do I," and with no other words Harry turned to leave and return to his penthouse to get changed and ready as well.

With good recollection of how upscale this French restaurant was, the couple dressed accordingly. Half an hour later, the two walked out of their penthouse hand-in-hand looking completely fabulous in full summer, formal wear. They even matched, black suits and silver rimmed. Draco had, once again, tried to tame his fiance's hair but to no avail.

Once they exitted the elevator, Claudia looked over at Harry and waved with a grand smile. "There is that bitch again," Draco sneered and made a grab for Harry's arm as he began to wave back.

"Her name is Claudia," Harry rolled his eyes and then saw Draco raise his eyebrow, crossed his arms and he stopped making his way across the hotel foyer. "What, I can't be nice to people? She fixed our room situation," Harry linked his arm with Draco's and tried to walk away but the blonde was stalk still.

"Look at the way she is leering at you, it is pathetic," Draco snapped in response and then Harry noticed how Claudia was still eyeing him and it was slightly pathetic, even he had to admit it. "She needs to know you are mine," he growled and still wouldn't budge from his spot in the foyer.

Harry sighed, shrugged his shoulders and then pulled Draco's face down to his own, capturing his lips in a heated, angry kiss. It was hard, but as their mouths opened to welcome each other they almost melted against the feverey touch. Claudia's mouth dropped open as she watched from her desk, Harry take a now grinning Draco out of the foyer and onto the night streets of Chreston.

The town looked, felt, and even smelt the same as it did last year which they were both thankful for. They recalled their meetings and nervous clashes from last summer as they strolled down the main strip together, looking into the new and old store windows that they would be shopping at for the next month.

The same waitress worked at C'est Vie, she took their orders with a smile and a quick 'Welcome back' before rushing off to serve other customers. Their meal aws delicious as always and they shared a few dances, their presence attracted most of the other customer's attention as well. Once they were leaving the restaurant, Harry turned ashen faced to Draco and frowned.

"What is it?" Draco asked, concerned automatically as they stood in the street nearing nine o'clock now.

"I wanted to goto that coffeehouse, maybe Jazz is there," he explained sourly and shoved his hadns in his pockets, he numbly felt his wooden wand there.

"Well, then we will go," Draco yanked Harry down the street towards the old coffeehouse they were used to.

"But-but, you hate Jazz!" Harry clambered as they continued down the street.

"He may be insufferable, unfashionable, and he was the one who made you start smoking - which I swear, if you pick that up again..." Draco testily spoke and Harry blushed deeper.

"It helps relax me! I ran out around Christmas, I haven't smoked since then!" He protested as an icy chill sent down his lungs, remembering the old taste of nicotine. Harry wanted to, but he took his boyfriend's warnings as true.

"I will refuse to kiss you for the rest of the day if you smoke," Draco stated coldly as they continued to bustle down the streets.

"Gods, we are going to be so out of place going there looking like this," Harry mumbled as he looked at both of their formal apperances.

"Shove off, we look fabulous," he smirked in response, the music was beginning to become audible from down the street now and it made Harry even more nervous. Did Jazz still look the same, did he still consider him a friend? Was he still with Lindsay? What all had changed within a years time...

"Harry? Is that you?"

"Jazz!" Harry immediately let go of Draco and bounded towards the familiar voice and face, his hair was now dyed a deep black instead of vibrant red. "Your hair! You've got more piercings too! How's the music business?" he asked in excitement as Draco wound up behind them, Jazz was looking at him but did not awknowledge him.

"Yeah, it goes alright. I teach lessons now regularly, I put out a new album a few months ago - nothing big, just sell it around town and keep playing at this ol' place. How have you been?" he asked with a bright grin, at that moment as they stood outside the coffeehouse he pulled out his cigarette pack and began to light a smoke and take a drag.

Harry sucked in his breath at the smell of it but remembered Draco's warning and shook his head when he was offered one. "He has quit," Draco snapped from behind his fiance, putting his arm protectively around his waist.

"I've been fantastic," Harry answered, ignoring Draco. "You remember Draco, don't you?" he gestured towards the blonde now standing at his side with that perfect sneer across his lips.

"Briefly," Jazz huffed and took another drag from his cigarette. "Are you two..." he began, but was abruptly cut off.

"He is my fiance," Draco responded and grabbed Harry's left hand, extending it forward to reveal the engagment ring as Harry blushed deeply. This was not how he wanted this meeting to go, with embarassment as Jazz looked between the two.

"That's certainly unexpected," Jazz mumbled, he was glaring beneath his pierced eyebrow at the blonde with an unhealthy distrust.

"Er, a lot can happen in a year?" Harry offered under his red tinge, he secretly hated Draco's posessive jealousy at the moment but he knew it was better with it than without it - the way Draco swooned over him aggressively made him feel needed. And of course, he was.

"You're telling me," Jazz scoffed and then finished off the last drag of his cigarette and threw the rest on the ground, a smokey haze rising forwards. "Come inside, I've got to play soon and we can chat it up till then," he suggested and then the three made their way into the familiar coffee house.

During their conversation it was obvious that Jazz disliked Draco very much, his first impressions of him weren't exactly the best ones and neither was their reuniting one. Harry awkwardly shifted between the two of them as he tried his best to ignore his fiance's snide comments and concentrate on his old friend. After listening to him play his set, Harry realized how tired he really aws from the day's travels and long evening, all he wanted to do was curl up beside Draco in their bed at the hotel and fall into a deep sleep until late tomorrow morning.

They said their goodbye's to Jazz, with Harry's promise of meeting up with him later that week to show him his guitar playing improvements over the past year, he still lived in the same apartment. As soon as the two reached their room a little while later, they passed out barely entangled on the bed top not even attempting to remove their shoes. Somehow in the middle of the night, they had become completely glued to each other and would wake up smothered in the others smell.

The days passed by with relaxation, something they both needed. Draco seemed to be interested in The Daily Prophet more than usual as there were newer Death Eater reports everyday, he forced Harry to keep his defence and wandless magic training - tuning the amulet to himself more constantly. Jazz usually came by their room a few times a week to jam with Harry and was highly imprsesed with his guitar skills improvement - so impressed he booked him a spot during the last week of July at that coffee house with him to his own protest.

Whenever they were bored of sticking to themselves they would go shopping, something that always brought a smile to Draco's face but made Harry fidget with annoyance, but whatever made his Slytherin happy. Osirith and Hedwig were usually asleep during the daytime but as soon as night fell, they woke and visited with Harry briefly before he let them both out for an evening hunt, a lot of the times Osirith would slither up Hedwig and she would take her on the flight. It was at times like that when Harry wondered how magical creatures communicated with one another, to him it was quite fascinating but when he brought it up with Draco he merely shrugged.

Hermione and Ron sent them very few letters, saying that it was complete madness at Grimmauld Place. Dumbledore even sent them a letter once, only to give Draco permission into the house since he was still the Secret Keeper. Hermione had heard from the Patil sisters over the first few weeks of summer and they had informed her that the bloomed relationship of Harry and Draco was still at the top of the gossip polls, the couple was very glad they were far removed from the Wizarding World at that moment.

It was the last day of July and Harry's seventeenth birthday, along with that he had that gig tonight that Jazz had booked unknowingly on his birthday. Draco was upset with this but not much, he wanted to see him play in front of a crowd so badly some of the songs he had written over the year. Harry was a nervous wreck the entire day, he had never performed anything of this such manner in front of an audience but Draco promised him he would be amazing, it kind of helped. Not really.

They spent all morning in bed ordering room service before Draco gave him his presents, just a couple of new Muggle clothes and a writing journal for his new songs. It wasn't much but Harry and Draco were more intent upon saving their accumulated funds now for their wedding the next month, which Harry was also a nervous wreck about. Whenever the wedding was mentioned, Harry got into a panic attack but Draco assured him it was all under control and that he had nothing to worry about. That worried him more.

As night dawned upon them Harry made his way to the front of the coffeehouse, the stage area where the spotlights shone brightly down upon him. He was sweating perfusely but breathed the best he could, even if it was erratic. Jazz was shaking his head and laughing at his friend's behaviour and as they sat down side-by-side with their acoustic guitars in hand at the front behind the microphones, he leaned in and whispered to Harry, "You'll be great, just breathe," he then he winked and addressed the crowd as usual.

They played a few songs together and it went rather smoothly, most of them were covers or Jazz's songs, none of them being Harry's originals. Finally it was time for his friend to leave him up on stage alone and as the crowd applauded their last song played together, Harry suddenly felt himself being the only one under the spotlight and his throat choked up.

Instead of introducing the song as ones usually did there he just went right into it, teeth jarring down on his lower lip he strummed easily across the metal strings and played a hard chord progression. A few songs in and his palms were slightly less sweaty. Soon, time had passed so quickly that he was actually introducing his last song. He was amazed he had made it this far.

"This song is dedicated to the most beautiful blonde in this whole room, my fiance, Draco," Harry grinned as the rest of the coffeehouse turned to follow his line of sight to the blonde who was merely smiling back as he sat beside Jazz near the back sipping his mocha. A lot of people raised their eyebrows, coughed uncomfortably, but most just remained silent and turned their attention back towards their entertainer. "It's called, I'll Be Your Mirror," he began the soft chords.

When his voice sang out it was even softer and more beautiful than usual;

_I'll be your mirror_

_Reflect what you are, in case you don't know_

_I'll be the wind, the rain and the sunset_

_The light on your door to show that you're home_

_When you think the night has seen your mind_

_That inside you're twisted and unkind_

_Let me stand to show that you are blind_

_Please put down your hands_

_'Cause I see you_

_I find it hard to believe you don't know_

_The beauty that you are_

_But if you don't let me be your eyes_

_A hand in your darkness, so you won't be afraid_

_When you think the night has seen your mind_

_That inside you're twisted and unkind_

_Let me stand to show that you are blind_

_Please put down your hands_

_'Cause I see you_

_I'll be your mirror_

He finished the song with a slight smile and then recieved an outrageous applause. "Thanks," he mumbled nervously into the microphone, well aware of how many people had just listened to him play that song in front of everybody. Bustling out of his seat he clambered down and into the audience itself, making his way towards a very brightly smiling Draco and Jazz. Harry was interrupted along the way by a few strangers who held out their hands, he shook them reluctantly and barely heard what they introduced themselves as and said they enjoyed his music. Thanking them and tutting them off as politely as possible, Harry was finally back at his table.

"Outside?" Jazz asked as he gestured towards the cigarette packet now in his hand and Harry nodded vigilantly, Draco eyed him cautiously but he hadn't seemed to notice. The three were outside now, under the cool summer moon as the stars shone brightly overhead. Their guitars lay in their cases up against the coffee house wall as Jazz puffed on a cigarette and offered one to Harry as always, but this time it was accepted.

Draco was scowling but he hadn't said a word yet, his arms were tightly crossed. "You improved a fucking lot over the year y'know, student is exceeding the master," Jazz winked as he took a drag casually.

Harry sucked in a deep breath of the familiar smoke and sighed of relief as he blew it out once more. "Yeah...thanks man, but I could never be as good as you. At least in my eyes," he was grinning madly now, completely shocked by what he had just done. It was so unlike him, but he had enjoyed it now that he thought about it. The applause, the rush of adrenaline as he stood in front of an audience. He briefly wondered if he could ever be a musician in the Wizarding World and soon found himself mentally shaking his head as that would be impossible, he would just be a gimic.

Jazz soon finished his smoke then said he had to go meet Lesley back at his apartment so he threw his nearly full packet of cigarette's toward Harry who caught it with a smile. "Too generous," he shook his head and waved at his friend, "Catch yeah later, Jazz!"

"Happy birthday, tosser! Cya Draco," Jazz responded before he took his guitar and sauntered off down the street.

Harry shoved the cigarette packet into his loose fitting jeans pocket and finally noticed the cold looks he was getting from his fiance, he was surprised but grabbed his guitar before making his way to stand in front of him. "Love, are you alright?"

"Now you fucking ask," Draco spat and then turned on his heel in the direction of their hotel and began to walk at a fast pace. At first Harry was shocked before he caught up and had to almost job to keep up.

"What's wrong? What did I do?"

"If you do not know, then I am not going to tell you," he spat viciously as they continued weaving down the streets of Chreston.

"What? Dray, c'mon...that's completely ridiculous!" Harry whined almost, he hated when Draco got in this moods and most of the time it was for no reason whatsoever.

"How many times do I have to tell you, Potter? Do not fucking call me that," he almost took off at a run to their hotel room. It was five minutes later before they both came inside, Draco was looking livid as Harry was flushed, confused and not knowing where to start. He dropped his guitar in the living room before the two sat on the couch, Draco flicked on the television to a Muggle news channel and turned up the volume to unnecessary levels.

"Draco, love, turn it down," Harry whispered beside him and reached out to caress the pale arm with his hand, it was jerked back automatically and he felt burned and recoiled. "Please...what did I do?"

"What the fuck do you think? Leave me alone, do not follow me. Sleep on the couch," Draco barked the orders and shut off the t.v as quickly as it had come on. He stormed into the bedroom and promptly slammed and locked the door, Harry looked at the piece of wood with wide eyes and then lowered his head.

_Maybe he'll smarten up by tomorrow morning, he usually does._

But he didn't. The next morning Draco was just as fowl whenever he spoke to Harry but if it was to anybody else, he was an angel. They were leaving for Grimmauld Place in two days and Harry couldn't afford to show up in such a depressing, hassled environment with his mate and fiance acting this way - especially with how much of a wedding they had to plan.

Finally when dinner neared and he ordered room service for the both of them, Harry approached Draco with a furious look as he sat on the couch, staring down at a page in the Potions textbook. "That's it, tell me what's wrong. Now," Harry demanded.

"Why the fuck should I?" Draco merely spat in response.

"Because I'm your mate, dumbass! Your fucking _mate!_ Why are you doing this? Whatever I did, I'm sorry for doing! Understand that, I'm sorry!" Harry begged practically, he had a pleading and confused look draped deep within those emerald eyes Draco forced himself not to confront.

"I said fuck off Potter," he was whispering now and his voice was shattered with hurt. Harry had no idea what he had done to cause this much pain and hurt in the Somnus Veela, the love of his life.

"Fine," Harry sighed and didn't speak again until after dinner. They were quietly keeping to themselves reading books and Harry stood up, went to their bedroom for a few moments and then came back out with his trunk in tow behind him. "Whatever I did, I'm sorry. You know I love you, but I don't know what to do to make you happy," he was speaking shakily but Draco still didn't awknowledge him or look up from his paper.

"I said fuck off," he whispered once again, his eyes were a dull grey as they didn't stray from the words before him.

"Fine," Harry sighed and then made his way over to the front door. "Goodbye Draco," and with that he was gone with a click of the door.

Immediately Draco felt a pain grow deep within his chest, his mate being out of the room always felt like that. It was a feeling he had been used to at Hogwarts, although he didn't enjoy it whatsoever. Striding towards the window sill he realized that Hedwig's cage wasn't there, neither was Osirith's. In confusion he looked out onto the street and saw Harry, his mate, striding down the streets in the setting sun with his trunk and things behind him. Draco dropped his jaw and then shut it tightly. Was he just left? No, he couldn't have been.

The question kept stringing in his head as he pretended he was okay, he spent the night being distracted by television programs and movies. Nothing could keep this dread that grew on him by the moment, had he actually detatched himself so much that his mate had just left him? No, Harry surely wouldn't do that...would he?

Draco ran to Jazz's that night, to find the black-haired boy shrugging with the absence of their friend. "He came over and said goodbye, promised to call me before summer's over," he was saying and then Draco veered quickly out of the apartment and back to his own hotel. Harry would return, he had to.

He woke up with tear stained cheeks and he hadn't remembered crying, but his stuffed up nose told him otherwise. Draco's chest pained ridiculously now, it felt as though his lungs forgot how to expand and contract properly as his breathing was constantly jagged. He tried his best to get ready for the day, his last day in Chreston. What was he going to do? Look for Harry. And he did, everywhere. He felt terrible for getting so upset that this happened, why didn't he just tell him what was wrong? _Because you are a stubborn git,_ Draco responded to his own thoughts.

_He has left you, you knew it was only a matter of time. You knew it was too damned good to be true, he is so much better than you. He deserves better, why do you not see that and just let him go? He is above you, your a disowned filthy Malfoy. _

Draco didn't fight his tears that empty night, as he shivered cold and alone in his bed with one last word on his lips before drifting into a restless, nightmare tapped sleep; "Harry".

~*~

_So you stole my world, now I'm just a phony_

_Remembering the girl, leaves me down and lonely._

_Send it in a letter, make yourself better._

_But it's not so bad, you're only the best I ever had._

_You don't need me back, you're just the best I ever had._

**A/N:** So wtf was wrong with Draco?! Where in the world did Harry run off to, did he actually leave him? Could something that simple make him do that? Hmm...read on to find out! The next chapter is well, lets say an interesting turn of events! =) Please review! I'll have an update by tomorrow evening (Wednesday)! I'll Be your Mirror if by The Velvet Underground, by the way! It's a beautiful song - look it up!! Thank you, Mysty! xoxo


	19. Expect the Unexpected

**Chapter Nineteen:**

**Expect the Unexpected**

**Disclaimer:** Not mine.

**A/N:** Now here's the answer to where Harry reallly went and why...please review, it means a lot to me! XD And enjoy, of course!

**Left and Leaving** - **The Weakerthans**

_My city's still breathing but barely it's true_

_Through buildings gone missing like teeth_

_The sidewalks are watching me think about you_

_Sparkled with broken glass_

_I'm back with scars to show,_

_Back to the streets I know_

_Will never take me anywhere but here._

~*~

Cold. Draco stood at the train station with his pre-ordered ticket in its envelope and his trunk, his eyes were bloodshot and his mood was anything but pleasant. The train was due to leave in half an hour but he figured he might as well get out of the public eye now and into his compartment, so he made his way toward it and handed opened his envelope up. Inside was his ticket, he handed it to the conducter who smiled brightly.

It wasn't long before he was seated with his things put away, gloomily he stared out the window and waited for the time to pass which was happening quite slowly. Two days he had been without Harry, and it had been two days of complete hell and a half. Now he had to show up at Number 12 Grimmauld Place all by himself in hopes that his fiance, or ex-fiance in his mind, was there so he could make it up to him.

Malfoy's never grovelled. Draco was sure glad he was disowned because that was exactly what he had planned to do, leaving without Harry had shown him just how much he needed him - the Somnus Veela part and the human part.

By one o'clock that afternoon he was there, it was a tall narrow house that had a heavy feeling about it that he couldn't quite place. He had been here a few times as a child and only remembered the shrunken heads and some of the dusty portraits, The Noble House of Black is what they had dubbed it.

Draco was sweating nervously beneath the summers heat, his now long blonde hair was ill kempt and fell in front of his eyes. He finally took a deep breath and knocked at the door.

"Mr Malfoy," a rounded, short red-headed middle aged women greeted him with a sympathetic smile as she ushered him inside. "How was the trip?"

"Fine," he replied shortly and dropped his things inside of the danky foyer. It looked to be a lot better than it once was, perhaps because there was a lot of busying inhabitants as he could tell from the noise. "You must be Mrs Weasley?" Draco asked as he soon saw a familiar few walking up towards the front area.

"Please, call me Molly," she beamed at him and was pushing him gently futher into the house.

"Well Molly, call me Draco then," he responded with the fakest smile he could muster. Draco did not like the Weasley's. He never would. But he wanted to treat Harry's somewhat 'family' the best he could, especially since in his mind he had to win back that certain brunette.

"Malfoy," Ron had appeared beside his mother as he nodded his greeting to him, Hermione was holding his hand at his side and was looking sadly on him. Ginny was also there but the difference was she was smiling brightly at him.

"Ronald, why don't you show him up to his room and help him with his things? Then come on down for lunch straight away," Molly instructed and the teenager nodded dimly before grabbing a hold of one end of Draco's trunk and the blonde rolled his eyes.

"We are all of age, are we not?" he suggested and then took out his wand which was inside of his pocket instead of on its usual stick and flicked it at the trunk, it levitated easily and followed them up the hall.

Ron led the way quietly up the narrow staircase and corridor towards the very end of the hall. The last room, and the largest one with a king sized bed was his and he dropped his trunk in it. Hermione had bustled into the room after them and sat on the edge of the bed which had been recently slept in, Draco sneered at that.

"Who slept here?" he snarled, and then Ron rolled his eyes.

"What, our welcoming isn't good enough for Prince Slytherin?" he had snapped back and recieved a chiding look from Hermione.

"Harry of course," she stated as an answer which perked his attention immediately and he turned towards her with a scolding look.

"Harry? Where is he? Is he still raving mad, how is he doing? Where IS he?!" something inside of Draco's mind seemed to have snapped then, it was obvious by his appearance and red eyes that he had been fretting over him for the past two days.

Hermione bit her lip and they distantly heard Molly call them down for lunch, "Later, Malfoy. I promise you will bring you to Harry...after lunch," she was looking nervously between him and her boyfriend who also seemed to get a nervous air about him.

"You know, you're lucky," Ron sputtered before they stalked out of the room and Draco was in tow.

"What do you mean, Weasel?" he asked in reply as sudden voices became louder as they came down the stairs.

"You're lucky I don't pummel you for putting Harry in such danger," Ron didn't say anything more and there wasn't time for Draco to ask questions that were burning inside of him as they came to sit at the large kitchen table.

Molly was serving everybody their meal as Ginny was seated beside Hermione now, Ron and Draco joined them. They ate in complete silence before Molly finally turned towards Draco. "So how are you finding the place?"

"Fine," he responded softly, he didn't want to talk much to these bundles of redheads not knowing how much he could keep his already bad mood in check. "Who else is staying here?"

"Only us, my husband Arthur, and Remus Lupin who is currently out on Order business. A lot of people come and go from the Order, including Albus who is here nearly everyday," Molly explained lightly, she kept an unwavering eye on the blonde who was shrugged over his meal.

"Get used to a crowd of randoms constantly," Ginny giggled from her seat and for the first time Draco fully awknowledged the witch and nodded at her, she only smiled and giggled some more.

Once they had relatively finished their meals Draco's nerves had risen up once again and he was getting antsy, apparantly he was being brought to Harry after this meal. As soon as he finished he turned towards Molly with a blank face, "Where is Harry?"

"Draco..." she began and then frowned at the obvious determination in his soft face hardened by days of sadness. "Follow me," and Molly led him out of the kitchen and into a separate room that was dark and dreary, a fireplace was the obvious attraction of this area. Molly stood beside the fireplace and Draco came up to her, he looked down at the shorter women whom was nervously smiling as she motioned towards a pot on the mantle. "You must floo to him, dear. And good luck,"

"Where is he?" Draco asked immediately as he grabbed a handful of Floo Powder and strode into the fireplace, having to duck his head and stay slightly crouched.

"Malfoy Manor,"

~*~

The Manor looked as it always had. Relatively bare, but whatever statues or artifacts were in its corridors were extremely expensive. There was a dark air about the entire place, just like there always had been. The Dark Lord used to use this place as headquarters but had to change it to some place in Wales due to his Father's arrest and release last year, Ministry officials checked up on the family weekly to make sure they weren't up to anything even though they always were.

One of the many house elves popped up beside him, he had forgotten their name and idly nodded. "Master and Mistress as expecting you in the study, they told Groll to escort Master Draco," the house elf explained and then began to walk out of the room. Draco breathed in deeply and pushed his blonde strands from his face, he really didn't think he would be seeing his parents today.

His nerves were hijacked. Was Harry okay? This was the home of Voldemort's number 1 Death Eater, his Father, and his trophy wife. They probably did something horrible to his mate but the thing was he could feel his presence. The Somnus Veela in him sensed his magic radiating more and more as he approached the large study.

Lucius' study was filled of bookshelves with thousands of books, a desk in the corner were Lucius did all of his work and a couch that sat before a fireplace for meetings. A couple of extra armchairs were conjured up apparantly and there sat Harry, ashen faced and embarassed in an armchair by the cleaned fireplace as he sipped tea. He was actually sipping tea as Narcissa, Draco's Mother, did as well.

Draco was numbed and stopped halfway through the study to observe the scene, the wooden floor creaked beneath him and he realized that the House Elf Groll had disappeared. Lucius turned from his standing position with an unreadable expression covering his features, his long hair fell restlessly down across his cloak.

"Draco," he greeted with a nod and then frowned at his son's apprehension and concentration on the blushing brunette. "Sit down," Lucius ordered as he to sat down in an armchair.

Draco cautiously walked towards the three people he knew so well and sat down on the leather black couch, at the opposite end of his Mother who actually turned to him and smiled. "I am glad to see you are doing well," Narcissa commented with a blank face.

It was awkward, that was for sure and Draco couldn't keep his grey eyes from bearing into Harry who looked anywhere but at his mate. "Tea?" Narcissa offered and Draco numbly nodded his head, this was all too bizarre and he realized he had yet to speak.

"Thanks, Mother," he whispered as he was handed a cup and saucer of tea. Draco set it down immediately on the oak coffee table before him. "Harry," he breathed the boys name just as his mate had always enjoyed and the brunette snapped his attention immediately towards him, blushing still, "What the fuck is going on?" he rasped out, Harry's mouth opened and closed wordlessly. "You leave me, to come see my parents? Do you have any idea what could have happened!" Draco growled, his protection of the other boy was obvious. He had been depressed for days and now he was just worried sick, why had he come here?

"Draco, calm yourself," Lucius was the one to respond as he folded his hands neatly in his lap. "Mr Potter here has come on neutral terms and even in a grave time of war, we understand what civility is," he exlpained briefly and Draco rolled his eyes as to say; 'as if'. "He came here two nights prior in a sort of truce and we thought that to be a very brave aspect in a person. Coming straight into enemy territory and for what? For you," Lucius still held only a blank expression.

"Brave or completely idotic," Draco mumbled and then turned back towards Harry who was staring down into his own lap now. "Potter, why the fuck are we here having tea with my damned parents?"

"Come now Draco, we taught you better manners than that," Lucius lightly spoke and with little vehemence in his voice. It was surprising.

"Can someone please just explain what is happening to me? Harry?" Draco desperately asked once more, he was starting to get the complete creeps by this situation.

"You-you were so angry with me and I didn't know why," Harry began and his voice almost broke as he started to speak, he still wouldn't look up at Draco. "I didn't know what to do to make it up to you so I did the only thing I could think of," he shrugged now and put his cup and saucer on the table which is when Draco caught sight of his engagment ring still hanging heavily on his finger. This gave him hope.

"Making a little sweet gathering with my parents was the only thing you could think of?" Draco asked incedulously.

"What did he do to make you so upset?" Narcissa was the one to ask this question as Draco's inquiry went unanswered.

"He," Draco paused and felt his own face changing colour slightly. It seemed so redundantly stupid now. "He was smoking again after he promised not to, and I was worried. I know that smoking harms the human body a lot and, I do not want to see him waste himself away after making it this far," he explained and then felt slightly ashamed.

Harry's face was blank now until he looked sorrowfully up at his mate. "I'm sorry Dray, I promise not to do it again. I didn't think it would make you that upset," he admitted and then felt the reassuring hand on his own and he looked over to where Draco was leaning forward off his seat.

"Harry, I do not care anymore about that. I am just glad you have not left me and you are alright, although it does seem you have gone completely bonkers," Draco grinned up at the brunette's faint smile.

"Leave you? I could never leave you, I love you too much," Harry shyly spoke in front of the adult supervision before them.

"Now now, we did not agree to sit here and experience first hand a Somnus Veela and his mate make up," Lucius drawled and saw Draco look up at him in slight shock, "Mr Potter told us everything," he simply replied.

"We have missed you," Narcissa admitted but with no emotion behind her words. Draco was dumbfounded by the simple sentence and he turned to face her fully now. "We wanted to talk to you but we could not risk it, I hope you understand,".

"I do, but I still do not understand what is going on here!" Draco was feeling too strange now, he was sitting with his mate who was the mortal enemy of his Father's Master as they sat and had tea. He still couldn't mull it over, and now he understood Ron's comment of how he was lucky he didn't get a beating. If he was Ron, he would have done it anyway.

"I don't know much about weddings or magical bondings," Harry began as all attention turned towards him. "But I thought it'd be best for you to have your parents blessing and I know you need somebody to give you away as do I. I have Professor Lupin, the closest thing to a family I've got now," Harry saw all three Malfoy's visibly scowl as they did not take a liking to werewolves, this much he knew and shrugged it off. "You need your parents to be there, whether you want to admit it or not. Therefore I invited them," Harry watched his mate's expression twist into so many different emotions.

"You invited my parents to our wedding?" Draco gaped and heard his Mother laugh, actually laugh.

"Draco dear, we are the Dark Lord's servents but above that we are Malfoy's and we would never give up that title," Narcissa merely explained and Draco understood completely what she meant.

"By your attitude and looks, neither have you," Lucius added in, he was somewhat proud of his son but he didn't let it show. He had the courage to walk away from everything he knew his entire life and put himself in immediate danger for his own beliefs, or lack thereof, and that took a certain kind of strength.

"Please, lets discuss some details suchas the exact wedding date before dinner which is being served at five," Narcissa suggested and Draco's expression suddenly changed and he snapped his head towards Harry which caused his Mother to laugh once more. "We will not poison your food, we promise," she almost giggled.

It was an awkward afternoon to say the least. They spent most of it in the study discussing wedding details as Harry barely paid attention, he couldn't keep his longing emerald eyes off of Draco who also couldn't keep his hands from touching Harry at all times even if it was just a slight handhold. Lucius had disappeared sometime in the afternoon and said his easy goodbye's, he had shook both the boys hands before saying he had businses to attend to which left Draco feeling sick. Business to attend to meant Voldemort's biddings to do.

Narcissa ate dinner with them and it was a quiet affair, soon she was sending them on their way back through the fireplace Draco had once come. Harry left first to give him sometime to say goodbye to his Mother, knowing there were certain words that had to be spoken in private.

Harry entered the dimly lit drawing room back at Grimmauld Place and he could smell dinner wafting from the kitchen, he smiled and eased his way into the kitchen and six pairs of eyes looked up at him. Remus Lupin was the first one to actually greet him with a lopsided smile. "How did it go?" he asked.

"Alright, but I still have a Malfoy to deal with," Harry grinned in response and as if on cue, Draco strolled into the kitchen and immediately slid his arm possessively around Harry's waist causing the brunette to blush.

"Mr Malfoy," Remus greeted with his brown eyes brightly, Draco didn't even respond and Hary understood why. "Dinner?"

"No thanks Remus, we just ate," Harry responded for them both which recieved questioning looks from everybody.

"You had dinner with his parents?" Ron spluttered out, his mouth filled with food which dripped out of it and onto his jumper, his Mom scowled but didn't speak.  
"Harry, even I have to say that's dangerous," Hermione added in with a thoughtful expression on her face.

"Sod off," Draco growled at everybody who looked at him with apprehension, did they expect this to be a happy-go-lucky summer with him in the house? "My parents are far more civil than a pack of dogs, they would never step out of line when dealing with neutral matters," he explained tightly as he stood up straight, his hair was still ruffled from its few days of being ill kept and it fell in front of his dull eyes.

"It is so, you should be very thankful for Harry in going to your parents presence," Arthur Weasley spoke up in Harry's defence, seeing that there was tension building in the room.

"It was an incrediably idiotic idea," Draco scoffed at his fiance who turned a deep crimson colour now, "and something I did not expect,"

"With Harry, mate, you've gotta learn to expect the unexpected," Ron actually winked at Draco which took them both for surprise and returned quickly to his meal. He had just done something a little too civil to his friend's fiance, and his mortal enemy when it came to Hogwarts.

"Uh," Harry awkwardly budded in, "we'll be up in our room," and with no other words he whisked the blonde away and quickly up the narrow path towards their bedroom. As soon as they stepped inside they threw at each other, embraced tightly and kisses trailed across the others faces'.

"I missed you," Draco whispered into Harry's hair as he leaned forward into the touch, he felt the brunette's lips lightly kiss all over his collarbone and neck area, his groin felt it the most. "Never do that to me again,"

"You neither," Harry's muffled response was barely heard as he continued to explore the other's milky skin, his lips were dry and rough but they still felt like lurid fire to Draco.

"Did you miss me?" Draco smirked as his hands began to explore familiar territory, sliding down Harry's back and squeezing his bottom gently.

"Yes, and I'm going to show you just how much," Harry's voice was hoarse with want as he shoved Draco back onto their king sized bed, the many sheets were already askew so they didn't take much mind to them. Harry stopped for a moment in ravishing his mate to place silencing charms and locking charms on the room, he then turned to Draco with a wicken smirk on his face.

~*~

_The stain in the carpet, this drink in my hand_

_These strangers faces I know_

_we wait here for our dress rehersel to say;_

_"I wanted it this way"_

_Wait for the year to drown, spring forward fall back down,_

_Try not to wonder where you are._

**A/N:** Just to let you know, I will be beginning next chapter with a long descriptive passage of their love makings - realizing I definitely haven't done that enough. Also, next chapter (which should be up by tomorrow late evening) will be the last chapter of this fan-fiction. HOWEVER, there will be a sequel indefinitely which I will explain further during my last Author's Note. Anyway, please review because it'll mean a lot to me! XD Love, Mysty.


	20. Under Your Skin

**Chapter Twenty:**

**Under Your Skin**

**Disclaimer:** Not mine.

**A/N:** Enjoy and review please! Thank you so much specifically to; CrimsonRose18, SweetTormentedAngel, DarkEra'Ssnow, MewMew2, allieb23, iceyxstrawberry, ClosetYullenFanGirl, Gabby0214, norway22, and Illusory Impurity!

~*~

Rough fingers trailed across the smooth milky skin, Harry traced lines up and down Draco's inner thighs he had come to map over the months. His nails brushed along the refined area just under his left thigh, causing the boy underneath the touch to hiss and jolt slightly with pleasure. Their depature from each other for a mere two days had driven them further than either wanted to go, unaware of how dependent they were now on each other.

Draco watched with scurtinizing fascination as his fiance softly kissed his lower abdomen, flicking out his tongue on the goosebumped flesh that was almost trembling with excitement. The air had thickened, becoming dense and hot as both the boys breathing was irregular.

Taking his time to work his way up the body, Harry allowed a satisfied sigh to escape his lungs once he reached his lovers panting face. "You look beautiful," Harry whispered close to his ear, his naked body crouching over Draco's as he slightly grazed their bodies together.

"Mmm...." was Draco's simple response, he was enjoying this far too much to want to stop for formalities.

Harry was looking down at him intently with emerald eyes and a smirk plastered against his face, "Make love to me, Dray," he breathed and got his request almost immediately.

Draco flipped his mate onto his back and was soon in between his legs, his groin hot and aching. Harry gasped and then let out a stifled moan at the contact of hands now exploring his own body. It only lasted a few minutes before Draco prepared himself and his partner for him to enter.

He was leaning up on his elbow, one hand massaging Harry's own member as he pushed into him gently. Their eyes never left each others, bearing in and reaping all the motion they could. Time passed and stopped existing as Harry relished in all that was the love of his life, everything he was going to fight Voldemort for.

Understanding, arousal and perfection radiated between them as their power and magic pulsated and endured for a beautiful exchange. Draco began to push harder and pump faster, Harry bucked up in response as he angled himself closer wanting more of Draco inside of him.

"Oh fuck, Dracoo..." Harry groaned and finally broke eye contact as he shut them hard, throwing back his head and arching upwards as his cock throbbed out a streamy liquid that fell hot down his shaft and Draco's hand.

Draco was moaning Harry's name as he finished inside of his partner, gasping and sweating he fell down ontop of him. They didn't move for a long time, eventually they had fallen asleep within the warm embrace of each other's arms and stayed undisturbed until morning.

~*~

When they emerged shortly after breakfast, showered and ready for the day, it seemed as though the house was emptied. Draco and Harry were glad for that fact, eating leftover pancakes from earlier that morning and sipping on coffee and tea, silent as they read The Daily Prophet and it's new host of rubbish.

"Oi, there you are," Ginny breathed as she entered the kitchen suddenly, startling them both as she plopped down on a seat across from Harry.

"Er, hey Ginny, where is everybody?" Harry asked as he yawned and took another drink from his coffee, Draco's attention barely wavered from the paper at her entrance.

"Dad's at work, Mom and Lupin are at an Order meeting at Hogwarts, Ron and Hermione are visiting Fred and George for the day in Diagon Alley. It looks like it's just us for the day!" She grinned as Draco raised his eyebrow and put down the paper now, slightly amused.

"What are you suggesting we do, Weaselette?" Draco sneered, Harry gave him a knowing look.

"I was gonna say we could start working on that wedding of yours, you've got less than a month and nothing done!" Ginny was smirking broadly, apparantly the whole idea of the two of them marrying each other was splendid in her head which made it all the easier for Harry to feel comfortable about it.

"Er, I'm not that great with..." Harry began as he nervously thought about making decisions for the actual ceremony, it was not his strong suit.

"Do not fret, Potter," Draco was now sporting a smirk that matched Ginny's, "I think we can manage without your assistance," he was grinning still as the redhead giggled into her hand, Harry groaned inwardly.

The entire day had gone by rather slowly for him, between playing with Hedwig and Osirith, practicing wandless magic, and organizing his belongings Harry was surely bored by the time supper came about and everybody else returned. Draco had been locked up with Ginny all day only making a few visits to Harry, for a short snogging session and snacks before returning. Harry was more than greatful when Ron returned to distract him from boredom, Hermione flocked to the other 'girls' in their planning.

"You know, I'm not entirely comfortable with this, Harry," Ron began as the two peered in on the three sitting on Ginny's bed with pieces of parchment as they talked. "Malfoy's befrieind our women too easily, it's strange and unusual. So is this whole wedding business, but whatever makes you happy, mate," Ron was looking onward in disgust still.

Harry was just as amazed and weirded out as his best friend, Draco looked genuinly to be enjoying himself as they whispered on about invitations, entertainment, etc. Harry had wondered whatever he had gotten himself into, but if it gave himself to Draco and Draco to himself completely he was willing to go through it. Recalling his fabulous night before was more than enough incentive to get used to the idea of having the blonde talk girl with Hermione and Ginny.

Many days passed where Ron and Harry got to know each other a lot better, even Remus seemed to be like a more frequent face than Draco, Hermione or Ginny's. They spent most of their time locked up in the girls room together, talking on about things the other two knew they didn't want to listen to. Days turned into weeks and summer seemed to be escaping them. Harry was slightly excited to return to school in two week's time as just practicing wandless magic and defence was not as enjoyable as learning it.

Harry woke one morning with a pounding headache and a strange pull in his upper stomach, a choking supression began to build itself in his throat and he bolted from his and Draco's private bathroom in Grimmauld Place, emptying the contents of last nights dinner into the toilet bowl. Draco was already gone from the bedroom, as perusual he was with Hermione and Ginny still going over wedding plans.

It was getting to an irritable place, Harry would sit whilst fidgeting pretending to be paying any attention to Ron and their Wizard's Chess game. "Harry...are you even listening to me?" Ron squeezed out, looking at his slightly green friend.

It wasn't just that morning he was sick, it was a couple of mornings and a few times when he thought about eating certain foods. "Bad batch of food last night, that's all," Harry pushed it off with a shrug and moved one of his pawns.

Ron looked at his friend curiously, "This has nothing to do with Malfoy being absent always, right? I mean, he's the Veela here, not you - doesn't that mean that only he should be swooning for you?" he grinned brightly.

Harry snapped up his eyes at that, the mention of his mate prickled his senses to all ends and he sighed heavily despite himself. When had he become so dependent, when had he become so attached? "I don't even think it has anything to do with being his mate," Harry admitted, scolding himself inwardly.

"What do you mean?" Ron urged onward. He still wasn't fully comfortable with the knowledge his friend was marrying a boy, no less the boy who used to make their lives living hell at school, but he understood how to surpress his old feelings and replace them with genuine happiness for his friend.

"You know how we used to hate each other and bicker constantly at school?"

"Mate, I was listening and involved in that for six bloody years," Ron reminded him, anything but gently.

Harry blushed before folding his hands nervously in his lap, taking a look around the Noble House of Black's dark drawing room once more, its dusty furniture seemed familiar to him now. "Well, I think we only acted like that because we were both naturally attracted to each other," he was flushing.

"Urgh, Harry..."

But he was interrupted. "I think I've always been secretly in love with him, it just took me awhile to come to terms with it and admit it. He's always been...under my skin, like some kind of disease that plagues my body and mind, something I don't mind him doing one little bit. I know how that may sound, like I'm completely bonkers," Harry was looking downwards, afraid of what Ron's reaction would be.

"It sounds like love to me," Ron shrugged simply and then moved his knight and looked up with a gleam in his eyes, "Checkmate,"

Days passed and Harry's sickness came and went as it pleased, he also had the task of writing his vows hanging over his head. Draco was spending more time with him, nine days before their wedding, feeling the intense pull on their bond for the want of more contact. Harry, however, was becoming very testy and housed mood swings almost five times a day, sometimes it was a bit much for Draco to handle.

Hermione and Ginny were wrapping up the wedding planning with Mrs Weasley and Remus, surprisingly, helping out the girls whenever they could. Draco became calmer and more relaxed as the day approached, he put his attention towards trying to deal with his slightly irrational fiance. Perhaps it was nerves for the big day that approached?

It was dinner, which was always an awkward affair. A lot of the times random Order members would join them and Mrs Weasley would make up extra dishes. Tonight, however, it was just the usual crowd of Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Mrs Weasley, Mr Weasley, Harry and Draco. "How is the training coming, Harry?" Arthur chimed in halfway through his meatloaf.

They all waited a moment for his response but it never came, they looked at the brunette who was staring at his plate and poking his fork about his dinner. "He has not been training," Draco silkily responded with a blank voice.

"What? Why not, Harry?" Mrs Weasley gaped, looking worryingly at her.

"Harry," Hermione whispered softly, still the raven haired boy didn't look up from his plate or awknowledge all of the conversation going on around him. "You should be training everyday, what happens when..." she trailed off the obvious of what she was going to say, several concerned faces cornered the brunette boy still looking detatched and glum.

"Granger, he has not been feeling well. Bugger off," Draco snarled protectively and placed his hand on Harry's thigh, that didn't even snap him out of his own head. This worried the blonde but he kept it to himself, they didn't need a bunch of people worrying after them.

After dinner and dessert, there seemed to be a meeting amongst Hermione, Ron, Ginny and they pulled Draco aside as well. Harry didn't notice, nor did he mind. Walking alone up the narrow, dark staircase Harry ignored the strange heaviness in the pit of his abdomen, the same feeling he had been having for days. Passing one of the doors, he noticed light seeping out from it and knocked softly on the door.

Remus answered it and looked surprised before inviting him into his room, sitting down on the chair as Harry sat numbly across from him on the bed. "Harry, how are you feeling?" Remus asked slowly, unsure of how to take the boys strange detatched behaviour.

"I think somethings wrong with me," Harry choked out, and then looked up with his sorrowful emerald eyes, tears shone unshed behind them.

"What do you mean?" Remus pushed him softly.

Harry slouched slowly, his shoulders hunched. "I think I'm sick Remus and I don't even know where to start," his voice was strained and quiet.

"Shh, Harry, it'll be okay," Remus promised softly. Worry and weariness was itched across the old werewolves face. "Take your time, I'll wait for you to tell me," and eventually Remus' head was filled with possibilities he thought were never going to occur, and his arms were filled with a teary eyed brunette, shaking.

~*~

After speaking with the Weasel's and Muggle-born, Draco was thoroughly convinced that he should confront Harry. It was difficult when he was locked inside of the werewolves room the entire night, it also didn't help that by the time he laid down to rest he was too tired to talk to him about much of anything when another body joined him in the bed.

Automatically pulling his mate to him, Draco suffocated himself in the smell of Harry and sighed against his embrace as Harry laid his head on his chest. Harry's skin was freezing cold, but beneath the sheets and with the help of Draco's hot body temperature, he eventually became warmer. Draco let his worries drift away along with his consciousness, all that mattered was that he knew Harry was okay for the moment and he was with him.

Waking up to an empty bed made Draco flush with concern immediately. He heard yacking coming from the bathroom and he rushed in immediately, still only in his boxers from sleeping. Standing on the cold tile, he looked at the sick sight of Harry before him as he threw up into the toilet.

Without saying a word Draco fell onto his knees and pulled his mate up from behind him, holding him tight around the chest whilst his other hand rubbed Harry's stomach. "Are you alright, love?" Draco asked worriedly.

Harry mutely nodded his head and leaned against the touch of bare skin against his sweating back, "I'm fine," he croaked out eventually and then yawned drastically.

"You're not, why were you sick? Why are you sick?" Draco growled protectively, holding the shorter but thicker boy as close to him as possible. The thought that Harry was more than just commonly sick made him churn, if he was hurt when they were together he wouldn't know what to do. He had become too familiar, too dependent over the months of knowing his lover."I-" Harry paled and turned back towards the bowl, lurching over its edge and throwing up mostly water and everything else that was left in him. When he fell back into the others arms, he was sweating even more and his temperature had risen but not ridiculously and he sighed. "I think that's it," he joked with a small chuckle that Draco didn't like at all.

"C'mon, you are coming with me, Potter," Draco spoke with a strong tone as he easily swiped Harry up in his arms and to little protest.

"I can walk you know," Harry mumbled into Draco's bare shoulder as he was carried from their room and into the hall. It was still slightly early in the morning and it didn't seem like anybody else was up, until they heard voices coming from the drawing room downstairs. Draco walked immediately there and they found Lupin speaking with...Severus Snape? That even shocked Draco to some point.

"Mr Malfoy, Potter," Snape greeted them both slowly and then handed a few vials in his hand over to Remus who was smiling up at him gently. "Do keep the Wonder Boy in check," Snape sneered towards Draco before stepping into the fireplace and throwing Floo Powder on the ground, disappearing in a gulp of geren flame.

Draco was about to ask what that was all about but he remembered a boy in his arms, he blushed and gently placed Harry on the couch before the fire and turned on Lupin who was looking over at the brunette. "Is he okay?" Remus asked slowly, coming around to face Harry who sat up on the couch now.

"You can ask me that question, you know," Harry accused and then brought a hand to his forehead and wiped the little pespiration left on it away.

"He is not okay, he is continuously sick and we need to figure out what is wrong!" Draco growled, sitting down on the couch beside his mate and putting an arm around him, rubbing his back gently as he did.

"I got those Potions from Snape I told you I would get, Harry," Remus explained and as Draco shot Harry a questioning look, the brunette immediately took the vials and looked at them. "You can take all four of those now and I have backups for later," he went on.

Harry downed the four all in a row, and then made a large grimace afterwards. There were no visible effects but almost immediately Harry's posture relaxed and he leaned back into the comfort of Draco's touch and the cushions of the couch.

"Thanks so much, Remus," Harry whispered and was trying very hard to avoid the questioning gaze of his fiance.

"No problem, Harry, now if you don't mind I'd better be getting ready for the day. Molly will have breakfast ready in an hour or so, you two should be ready by then," Remus, without another word but a sympathetic smile, swept from the room at that point.

"Dray," Harry immediately said before the questions started to roll in. He knew exactly what was about to happen, he was going to be berated and asked what was wrong since it was obvious him and Lupin were hiding things, and Draco wanted to know what the Potions were that he just took whether or not if they had helped him feel better. "Please, not now," he begged and then stood up suddenly. "I'm going to go shower, then you can have a go. I promise we'll talk later, just not now," and Draco let him slip out of the room without another word of protest. Because of his testiness, he allowed Harry to do as he pleased now.

Instead of showering that morning, Draco just got dressed into a pair of tight jeans and a white polo shirt, pulling his now shoulder length blonde hair into a loose ponytail. Waltzing into the kitchen, Mrs Weasley had already left breakfast on the table and a couple of place settings as Hermione and Ginny sat together.

"Where is the Weasel?" Draco sneered as he sat down across from the two girls and threw a few flapjacks onto his plate with hunger in his eyes.

"Sleeping, as always," Hermione answered quickly and unphased by Draco's attitude.

"Is Harry doing alright?" Ginny asked with concern and Draco rolled his eyes and leaned forward to look at them.

"Is it any of your business, Weaselette?" Draco snapped and began to eat his meal briskly.

Once Harry finally joined them nobody spoke at all, he shoveled a bunch of food into his mouth and Ron soon joined them doing the samething as well. The two ate many more helpings than the others, this went unnoticed by the three onlookers who ate politely and slowly, only a few flapjacks to themselves.

Mrs Weasley suddenly bustled into the kitchen, startling all of them as she turned their attention towards her as she stood with her arms on her hips. "There's a very important Order meeting here tonight and a large dinner afterwards, I need all of your help setting up for it," Molly spoke with pace. Apparantly seven hours or so wasn't enough to set up for a simple Order meeting, but apparantly they were going to have more than a full house. "Hermione, Ginny, you will help me with the cooking," they girls immediately groaned but were quieted by her quick glance, "Boys, you three need to rearrange the basement to accomdate the guests. Remus will be back by five and everybody will arrive around six," Molly quickly gave out orders.

The rest of the day was spent doing their tasks and somehow, it did take up most of the day. Once Remus had arrived that evening, the teenagers had to get changed into their dress robes. The Order meeting went on for little over an hour, the kids knew not to try and eavesdrop as that would just waste their time and get them into trouble in the end of it all.

Harry was sitting in the kitchen at the table, sipping a cup of tea to himself as he stared into the scratched wood table before him, tracing lines with his finger. He had been so detatched he didn't even notice Hermione, Ginny, Ron and Draco talking specifically about him in the next room.

"...no! He is my mate and if any of you so dare as much try to step in one more time, I will hex you into next week!" Draco's voice venemously spat and then pushed himself angrily into the kitchen. He flung himself down in the seat opposite of Harry and was given a confusing, blank expression.

"Draco...are you okay?"

"Potter, you are going to tell me what is wrong with you right now. Why have you been sick? I am going mad with worry and you cannot push me away any longer, you simply cannot!" Draco growled, leaning forward manacingly as he did so. He had enough by now of the other teenagers hassling him about Harry's condition, and he definitely did not enjoy his fiance's unwellness either.

"Draco..."

"No, do not 'Draco' me! You are telling me what is wrong and you are telling me this minute! Is it cold feet, do you not want to marry me anymore? Just tell me Potter, just tell me!" Draco was getting more aggravated by the moment, he saw shock resonating in Harry's emerald eyes as his grey ones fiercly pierced onwards, probing for the answers he wanted, he needed.

"Please, just..."

"Just what? Just let off? I cannot just let off, Harry. You are my mate, I need to protect you in everyway possible and you are making it damned near impossible, I need to make sure you are okay and I need to be apart of your pain. Stop pushing me away, tell me what is wrong!" Draco ordered, it was obvious that he wasn't leaving his seat at the table until he got his answers.

Harry suddenly looked up straight into his eyes and neither broke their gaze for a few minutes. Harry's hand shot up to his amulet around his neck and he grasped it tightly, his breath sucked in and then heaved out as magic pulsated from him to the blonde who was waiting in anticipation. Emerald orbs swam with so many emotions that it was almost overwhelming for Draco, but he would never regret needing to know what was wrong with Harry, he needed to know so he could help fix it.

"Draco, I'm pregnant," Harry choked out.

Draco's expression remained blank and he suddenly found himself on his feet, he ran the words over and over in his head and tried to reap understanding. And then, blackness.

~*~

**A/N:** Woot! Okay, so that's the last chapter and I hope you enjoyed! Please review, please please please review! =) I will start posting the sequel to this story by Monday evening, which isn't in four days (sorry for the delay)!. Look for the sequel though, I promise it will be enjoyed! The sequel's name will be; "**Protection**", thank you all to my reviewers and readers! =) Love, Mysty.


End file.
